


Reunion

by Pandaora



Series: Mystery people all around [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Consensual Underage Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gender Dysphoria, Horus is kinda dark, I'll have to add taggs later, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Just a little for a few chapters, M/M, Magic, Might play a bigger part later, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationships are in the background for now, Strong Language, They'll come out later, a/o/b, mentions of torture, not much, sorry - Freeform, violent threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 72,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaora/pseuds/Pandaora
Summary: The mysterious antihero Horus has been in Jason's hair for a while now. Finally some questions will be answered.He has someone unexpected to thank for this.Jason also happens to get in the middle of a strange family reunion!Heads up: It might seem like Horus is spitting on christianity, or any religion really, but it will be explained eventually. Please don't take it to heart if he insults your religion.As for the author. The author is really interested in religion and actually loves all kinds of myths and believes, even if they consider themselves somewhat agnostic.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Mystery people all around [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A new approach

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So a new approach. :/  
> Hopefully this goes better.  
> Used to be called "A new story"

Klarion was in Gotham city. Batman did  _ not _ approve. Klarion’s appearance also seemed to have brought something else with it, but it was hard to pinpoint. 

Batman had to call in some magic help. Zatanna and Constantine were currently in his cave, trying to come up with a plan. So far there were no notable issues, but that only meant that they had to be prepared for anything that the Witchboy might throw at them. 

The old circus grounds were sealed with some sort of magical barrier. No one knew why the circus grounds but Tim, Red Robin, said he knew someone who could find out. An informant called Horus. Apparently his loyalty lied where the money was and well. They weren’t exactly short on money.

“So who’s this Horus guy?” Constantine asked. 

Nightwing was thankfully present, as were Red Hood. They knew more about this person than he himself did. 

“Some underground informant. He never fails to deliver, but no one knows how he gets the information. It has never been incorrect though.” Nightwing explained.

“No one really knows when he started working either. No one knows the reasoning behind his payment either. Sometimes a quick fuck is enough, sometimes DNA, mostly favours, sometimes money. He’s a weird guy. Not that bad though. Not completely without a moral compass. Saw him protect some homeless kids a while back. And he has been visiting a mental hospital in L.A, donating a lot of money to it.” Red Hood filled in. Nightwing gave him a look. “What? So I know stuff about him. What of it?”

Nightwing shrugged.

“You seem pretty close with the guy is all.” 

Red Hood was about to say something but Red Robin’s voice came from over the coms. 

“ _ We might have a slight issue, B. He wants to chat with you… In person. In the cave. Says he wants to see what he has to work with. _ ”

“What does he want as payment?”

“ _ He said letting him into the cave would be enough. Practically for free. I don’t trust it. Nothing is ever free with this guy… What do we do? _ ”

Batman narrowed his eyes as he thought for a while.

“He can come but he must be blindfolded.”

You could hear a small ‘ _ kinky _ ’ in the background, some mumbling, then Red Robin spoke. 

“ _ He says okay. We’ll be there soon. Red Robin out. _ ”

“Do we really trust him with the cave?” Nightwing asked. “He’s a fishy guy.”

“If he tries something we can probably pay him off. It’s fine.” Red Hood insisted. Another look from Nightwing. “Okay, so  _ maybe _ I’ve worked with him before. He helped me and Arsenal with a thing. It’s no big deal.” 

“You and Arsenal, hm~?” Nightwing wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Nightwing I swear to God I’ll beat your ass.” 

“Come get me, Loverbird~!” Nightwing grinned. 

“Don’t think I won’t!!”   
  
“ _ Boys _ !!” Batman warned. 

Red Hood huffed and Nightwing giggled a little.

A while later Red Robin finally arrived. Constantine was enjoying a proper cup of tea while Zatanna looked amused by Nightwing and Red Hood’s poor attempt at bickering without Batman noticing. Horus was blindfolded and held his glasses carefully in his hands as Red Robin led him up to the computer. 

“Okay. Here we are.”

“Can I remove the blindfold now?” Horus asked. Batman gave his permission and Horus put on his glasses, then he removed the blindfold carefully. “Oh wow.” he said as he took in the surroundings. “I thought there’d be more clutter. It’s surprisingly neat.” he grinned.

“ _ You’re _ Horus?” Constantine asked. He was not impressed. 

“I am. What of it?” Horus almost looked offended. Constantine huffed and Horus narrowed his eyes at him. “Okay. So what do you need the circus grounds for?”

“A villain is for some reason setting up camp there. Nothing can come in and his presence just screams trouble. It’s weird that he’s here in Gotham.” Nighwing explained briefly.

“Who’s the villain?”

“Does it matter?” Constantine crossed his arms.

“Yes.” Nightwing, Horus and Batman said at the same time. 

“It’s a magician. His name is Klarion, the-”

“Witchboy?” Horus asked, kinda surprised. “Oh wow. Guess I was wrong about the grounds… I thought they were holy, turns out it’s the opposite… I thought the ‘bad luck’ came from disrespecting the entity, but it’s actually just… designed for bad luck. Neat~!”

“Explain.” Batman demanded.

“Many unlucky events have taken place there. The fall of the Graysons, a murder of a little girl taken hostage, some just get very sick. Something about the place attracts wicked people or awakens something wicked inside of them. A supernatural pull if you will. I thought it was a holy punishment thingy, but if it was because of the holy grounds, Klarion wouldn’t be able to be there. So it must be the opposite. He wouldn’t take the risk… Hm. Oh well. That explains a lot.” 

“Okay. Why did you need to be here to give us that information?” Constantine asked and came closer.

“Honestly? I just wanted to see the cave.” Horus laughed. “So we taking down bitchboy or what?”

Red Hood snorted and Batman grunted. 

“We are, you’re not.”

“Like you can stop me.” Horus smirked. 

-They couldn’t stop him. He can be very stubborn. 

He followed them to the circus grounds.-

“Okay. So we need to find the source of the barrier’s power.” Constantine explained. Zatanna nodded.

“I’ll see if I can find a weak spot.” 

They went to work, Zatanna flying around. Klarion was just in the middle, looking amused while petting that stupid cat. He cackled at Constantine’s attempt to find a magic source with his own magic.

Batman, Red Hood and Nightwing were standing ready to rush in as soon as the barrier was down. 

Horus walked up to the barrier and inspected it, then he just went right through it. 

“-!?”

Everyone just stared at him.

“Ey Bitchboy! Whatcha doin’?!” he called out. Klarion flinched.

“Who Dares-? ...You…” He looked at Horus with a hint of recognition. “Have we met?”

“Oh you wound me, bitchboy. Am I truly so forgettable?” Horus asked and walked closer. 

“Don’t call me that.” Klarion hissed childishly.

“What ya’ gonna do ‘bout it,  _ bitch boy _ ~!” Horus replied and managed to sound even more childish that the Lord of Chaos. “Come on. I just wanna know what you’re doing. You’ll tell me, won’t you? After all~” Horus’ voice took on something darker that was notable even with his constantly changing voice. “You  _ owe _ me.”

“I don’t owe anyone anything!!” Klarion exclaimed and flicked his hand. Lighting struck Horus out of the barrier. He landed with a grunt and glared darkly at the now laughing lord of Chaos. 

“How did you get in there?!” Zatanna asked as she flew up to him to check that he was okay. 

“The source is hell. I’m kind of immune. Red Hood can probably also go in.” Horus grunted. “Hood!! Wanna make him suffer with me?!” 

Red Hood snapped his attention to Horus.

“I thought you weren’t a believer, and now you’re saying it’s getting powered by  _ hell _ ?  _ You _ ?! After all that cursing at the skies above and the good Lord?” Red Hood asked with a hint of amusement. 

“There’s nothing good about the guy upstairs!! And I never said I  _ wasn’t _ a believer! You just assumed!” Horus huffed. That got Klarion’s attention. “Now answer the question.”

“Oh I’d love to.” 

You could hear the smirk in Red Hood’s voice.

Horus stood up and walked to the barrier again. 

Just as he predicted, Red Hood could also come through. 

“Wanna explain how I can come through?” Red Hood murmured.

“Death has blessed you. Sorta. She let you go. You kinda have a freepass or whatever.”

Red Hood shrugged. Made sense. Probably. To someone. 

“And you trust my word enough. That’s really sweet~” Horus grinned. Another red lighting strike tried to push Horus out of the barrier but Red Hood grabbed him so they didn’t go far. Horus’ glasses got a crack on them though. 

“You have… Gray eyes…” Red Hood noted uselessly. How hadn’t he noticed before? Horus’ eyes widened a little before he sighed. 

“Fuck…  _ Big mistake, Klarion _ !!” He yelled. Red Hood connected the dots. He knew this boy. He knew the man behind the glasses. “Shoot him.” Horus muttered to Red Hood.

Red Hood took a second to snap back from his thoughts and he aimed at Klarion. He shot and missed, because it’s Klarion. It’s not going to be that easy. 

Klarion appeared further from the center and cackled. 

“Klarion!  **_Stay_ ** !” Horus growled loudly and walked closer. “Shoot him again!” he ordered. Red Hood frowned but took aim again. The bullet hit the target. 

Okay. So it was that easy. 

“Ow!! That hurts you filthy human!!” 

“Want me to add salt to the bullets, bitchboy??” Horus asked, the words laced with venom. He grinned wickedly. How hadn’t Red Hood noticed before? 

He didn’t like Horus any less. But he was mad at himself. “ _ You  _ are going to be a good target and be fucking  **_still_ ** !! You hear? Otherwise that stupid cat will be burned alive! Don’t think I won’t do it!” Horus tilted his head like an owl. “Will the filthy human be so kind and shoot him again?” 

Red Hood sighed. 

“Horus. There’s no sport in this. I won’t shoot him like this.” 

Horus clicked his tongue. 

Horus walked closer to Klarion and crouched in front of him. 

“You’re not off the hook. I haven’t forgiven you yet.” 

A snap of fingers and Klarion could move again. The witchboy narrowed his eyes at Horus, then a final recognition crossed his face.

“Oh damn. Eren…?”


	2. Some answers, more questions

“Oh damn. Eren...!” Klarion muttered. Horus- Eren glared darkly. “You… You’re not still mad about that whole torture thing are you? I mean that  _ was  _ like… 5 years ago.”

“Three and a half. But who’s counting?” Eren scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I  _ said _ I’m sorry!!” 

“ _ Sorry _ doesn’t cut it!!”

“What are you even doing here, human scum??” Klarion growled but winced when Eren slapped him. “You’re a bit lost, arentcha?”

Eren gritted his teeth. 

“You know very well why I’m here.”

“I thought you’d be with that freak boyfriend of yours, or your mommy dearest.” Klarion cackled, then muttered. “Oh… He dropped you, didn’t he?”

“What if he did?” Eren asked coldly. Klarion stayed in place despite being able to move.

“Guess daddy doesn’t care as much as he says he does~  **_H u m a n ~_ ** “ 

Klarion said human as if it was the filthiest insult. It probably was, in his own head. Eren tackled the Lord of Chaos and punched him right on the nose over and over. 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ heal you fucking coward!!” Eren kept hitting over and over and over again. 

Red Hood walked closer and grabbed Eren’s arm mid-punch.

“Eren. Enough.” 

“You don’t know what he’s done!”

“I have a pretty good idea.” Red Hood said. “And I can’t believe  _ I’m  _ saying this, but this isn’t how you should handle it.”

Eren was breathing heavily and glared down at a smug looking Klarion. Eren had blood on his glasses now.

“Okay… Okay let’s compromise.” Eren sighed. “You know what I want, Klarion. There’s no doubt in my mind. Get it for me and I won’t seal you away in a torture chamber. How does that sound?”

“I can’t take you back, Eren. Your daddy kinda forbade it. I’m physically incapable of bringing you to my realm, which is the only way I currently have to trav-!” he was cut off by a punch from Eren’s free hand. 

“Can you  _ be _ more useless?!” he yelled. He clicked his tongue. “Stay.” he growled and stood up, pacing in place and chewing on his lip.

Red Hood looked back at the group of people he came with. Constantine was still trying to take down the barrier and everyone was gathered, trying their best to find out what was happening. 

“What is it that you want to do?” he asked. Eren glanced at him.

“I  _ just _ want to go home…” he mumbled. 

“And you can’t do that with Klarion’s help because of some magic shit?” Eren narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Then maybe ‘home’ can come here?” he suggested. Eren stilled and thought about it.

“Can you bring them here?”

“I can bring  _ one _ . Only three beings. Me, Teekl and another.” Klarion shrugged. “But… I guess it’s doable. And the cooldown is pretty long so choose wisely.” 

Eren glared darkly and started pacing again. 

“Dad might be in a battlefield. He needs to be there… Mom needs to watch the babies… Valu too… Zion…? Dean…?” he was muttering to himself. “Bring Dean!” he called to Klarion. “No! Zion- Dean- Argh!!”

“Be smart about it, human~ If you can that is.” Klarion cackled. 

Red Hood could see that Eren was trying very hard not to attack the witchboy again. 

“Okay. Who are they? Zion and Dean?” He asked. Eren sighed.

“Boyfriend and a fighter. A protector… Zion is… A good fighter… A good friend… And Dean…” Eren looked down, sad. “I haven’t seen him for two years…” his voice cracked. Jason nodded. Something poking his memory.

‘ _ Last winter he told me about him… I think. _ ’

“Will Dean be able to help?”

“Maybe… Not for sure. But  _ maybe _ ... “ Eren sighed. “But there’s already a Dean here… Bring me Zion.” he finally decided and snapped his fingers. “If you don’t make good on your promise I swear I’ll personally see to it that you suffer. You  _ know _ I can. You’ve  _ seen _ it.” He warned. 

“Yes Yes faker. Teekl. Come here girl!” 

Teekl who had kept her distance, probably so that she wouldn’t be within reach of the violent Eren, hopped up in Klarion’s arms. Klarion opened some sort of portal and disappeared. The barrier, however, remained.

“Alternate dimensions?” Red Hood asked as he stood next to his neighbour. Eren nodded a little. He looked tired. “Why didn’t you reach out to us? We could have helped.” 

Eren sighed. 

“It’s complicated… I knew what I had to do, once I found the material… But to find said materials, some questionable things had to be done… Things the great league wouldn’t approve of…” Eren took off his glasses and played with them. He moved to face Red Hood. “I didn’t lie to you, mr. Peterson.” Red Hood was proud that he managed not to flinch. He didn’t say anything. “I noticed you keeping watch on the rooftop.” Eren continued to explain with a small smile. “After about a month of living there. You’re a good neighbour.”

“I keep good watch of my territory.”

“And hand out badass leather jackets?” Eren chuckled a little. “Jason. It’s fine. I know it’s you. I’m the best informant in the world. What I want to know, I find out.” Eren smiled. “I have strict policy when it comes to secret identities though. Don’t worry.” 

Red Hood remained silent. Eren sighed. 

“Are you very mad at me…?” he asked. There was no trace of that angry kid from just a short while earlier. He looked like a kid. Nervous. Ashamed. 

“Well. I can’t say I’m happy.” Jason said with perfect honesty. “But I guess I can’t be too mad either. You did what you thought you needed to, and honestly? You did it well.” Jason said and ruffled Eren’s hair. There was a twinkle in Eren’s eyes now. Happy. He smiled sweetly and put on his glasses. They were no longer broken. “So how can you be sure he will really bring this guy to you?”

“Oh he probably won’t. But it was worth a shot.”

“So you punching him-”

“I just wanted to punch him. I found an opportunity to do so and I took it! And showing him I have some amount of power might either make him feel forced to help me or feel threatened enough to sabotage me. But ey. Either way, the focus has turned now. From whatever he was doing to making my life a living hell.” Eren chuckled and glanced at the other heroes outside of the barrier. “Mm… Please don’t tell them who I am? Nothing good will come out of that.” he asked. 

“They will help you if they can, you know.” Red Hood sighed. “But it’s your choice.” he put a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “You will have to explain some things to me though.”

Eren let out a soft whine. 

“Fair enough… At another time when I’ve gathered my thoughts a bit better.” 

Red dust started raining down on them as the barrier disappeared in a sort of explosion. “Huh. Barrier’s down~!” he noted and grinned and started walking away. 

“You’re not gonna wait for your friend?” Red Hood asked and followed.

“He probably won’t come. I just told you. He sees me as a powerless faker. I wouldn’t have been able to do what I did if I hadn’t caught him by surprise. He’ll figure that out soon enough. He doesn’t respect me enough to follow my orders.” Eren sighed deeply and rolled his shoulders. “But the main issue is at least out of the way… He won’t bother Gotham anymore.”

They reached the small group of people that they came with. 

“What the bloody hell was that?! Why could  _ he _ enter the barrier but not me?!” Constantine asked and gestured at Red Hood.

“Use those magic eyes of yours, mr. Magician.” Eren said and crossed his arms. Constantine narrowed his eyes and glared at Red Hood. 

“... An Ankh.” Constantine muttered.

“Bingo~ Want a cookie for that discovery?” Eren asked mockingly. 

“He’s fucking blessed?!”

“Eeeeh. ‘Blessed’ is a strong word. But yeah pretty much.”

Batman looked very tired. He never liked handling magic.

“ _ How _ ?!” Constantine demanded. 

“Mmm… He died. I’m guessing Death liked him.” Eren shrugged. “Hoodie? Prom night is over. Take me home?” A sweet grin stretched across his face. Red Hood rolled his eyes.

“You’re on your own. You ruined what could have been a good time for me.” 

Eren pouted a little but nodded in understanding. 

Eren made up a believable story about what had happened and promised that Klarion wouldn’t cause trouble in Gotham anymore. He also made Constantine promise to help take away whatever curse was placed on the grounds there. Then he left.

Constantine was not happy, Zatanna scanned the area for any sign of Klarion, Batman was just so done with magic and the bats left for the cave or their safe houses. 

Jason entered his and was greeted by one of his favourite redheads. 

“Jaybird~!” Roy greeted. “Everything cool?”

Jason huffed and shrugged off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and joined Roy on the couch.

“Pamper me… I hate magic.”

“Magic hm? Wanna talk about it?”

Roy started playing with the white lock of hair on Jason’s head.

“Not much to say… Magic is just so confusing.”

Roy chuckled. 

“Says the man who has trained under the all caste”

“Shut up… Not the same thing…” Jason muttered and leaned into Roy. “How was your evening?”

“Neat. I got to punch some drug dealers and met with an old friend in the sewers.”

Jason hummed. He could guess who that friend was, and as strange as it seemed, Jason was very grateful for said friend and didn’t want to ruin the friendship. 

“Neat indeed… I’m going to take a shower and go to bed.”

“I’ll stay up a while longer.” Roy said. Jason nodded and got up from the couch. He took a quick shower and went to bed, letting all the confusion that the day had brought slip a way for a while.


	3. Switch it up

Jason woke up from Roy shaking him with urgency. Jason did his best to gather his consciousness, in case Roy was having a nightmare and needed comfort or something.

“What’s wrong, hun…?” he muttered sleepily.

“Some girl is here to see you and she won’t leave no matter what I tell her. She says it’s an emergency. “ Roy explained. “Didn’t even give me a name.”

Jason huffed. 

“What time is it…?” 

“Ahm… Quarter to 12. You were sleeping so peacefully so I let you sleep in.” 

Jason chuckled a little and sat up.

“Don’t let her in, but tell her I’ll be out soon…”

Roy nodded and left the room after giving Jason a morning- day?- kiss. 

Jason sighed deeply and started getting dressed. 

When he reached the door he was met with a cute little brunette girl. 16-17 by the looks of her. She was in a too tight dress shirt and poorly fitting jeans. He did  _ not _ recognize her.

“Yes?”

“Jason! Jay-Jay! My man! I tried calling you but you didn’t pick up and something is seriously wrong and-” the girl must have noticed that he did not recognize her. She put her face into her hands and groaned. “It’s me! Eren? Favourite neighbour?”

Jason stared at her- him?- for a few seconds. Then he burst out laughing. 

“What the fuck happened to  _ you _ ?!” he wheezed. Eren glared.

“It’s not funny!!” he yelled.

“Oh no! It’s hilarious!” Jason insisted. Once he had calmed down a bit he stepped aside. “Let’s talk inside. I need to eat something.”

Eren muttered something but walked inside. 

Roy had taken a seat by the table and was eyeing Eren suspiciously. 

“So tell me. What happened?” Jason asked.

Eren muttered something lowly. “Hm? What was that?”   
  


“Klarion!” he repeated louder. “He must have cursed me…” 

Eren was blushing. This was the first time Jason had ever seen the boy blush genuinely. “He was probably around when the barrier bursted. The curse must have fallen on me then.”

Jason snorted from where he was fixing his breakfast.

Eren glared at him but Jason couldn’t bring himself to care. Roy looked confused. Jason would explain later. 

“Well you  _ did _ punch him. Of course he’d be angry.”

“ _ He _ tortured me!!” Eren defended. That got Roy’s attention but he stayed quiet. Amazing.

“Yeah. You have some questions to answer, remember? What do you mean he tortured you?”

“I mean exactly that! He tortured me! To prank my dad.” Eren took a seat and crossed his arms. “He made me think he was saving me, but he locked me up and cut me open repeatedly and healed me and cut me open again… Then he set me on fire… then he healed me. Then he- …” Eren swallowed thickly. “For me that went on for three months. For my dad it was only a week… Klarion targeted people that dad cared for. His brothers, his children, his friends. Heck. He even went after mom and my boyfriend. Mostly harmless. Small inconveniences that escalated other things. Domino effect.” 

Jason frowned.

“3 months but a week?”

“Different dimensions. I was kept in a sort of limbo where time moves differently.”

Jason felt a headache coming on. He took a bite from his sandwich.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. But why would he target your dad?”

“Daddy dearest is a very powerful man… He just wanted the attention from someone powerful. Whatever. Dad seems to have forgiven him. Let him go without much of a punishment. I never got a chance to get my revenge, I saw an opportunity. I took it.”

“And your dad is in another dimension?”

“Yup.” Eren confirmed and sighed. “My mom too, My siblings… my boyfriend… my familiar, my dad’s 2nd wife, everyone I care about…”

“Ugh… I never did like magic…” 

“It’s not really that confusing. It’s just another type of science.” Eren shrugged and grabbed Roy’s coffee cup and started drinking from it. Roy protested but Eren ignored him. “ _ Whatever _ ! That story isn’t really important. The problem is that I’m cursed and nothing I’ve done has managed to break it!!”

“Ask Constantine.” Jason suggested and gave Roy a new cup of coffee.”He’s a great magician, apparently.” Eren scoffed. “He isn’t?”

“He’s not bad, but he’s close minded. First I’ll need to bribe him to help me, then he’ll take forever to find something that  _ might _ help. His knowledge isn’t organized.”

“And yours is?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Not to brag, but yes. It is. I studied under some of the best magicians in the world!” 

Jason rolled his eyes, 

“Look. You’re a detective. Ish. Please…? You’re not narrow minded…”

“I also have no knowledge when it comes to the ‘science of magic’ or whatever.”

“I’ll teach you! I have books!”

“Eren. This really isn’t that bad.” Jason sighed. “It will probably wear off with time, and so what if you’re a girl now? It doesn’t matter.”

“ _ Doesn’t matter _ ?! It’s  _ disgusting _ ! It’s uncomfortable!! I’m a gay man, Jason. Not a straight/bisexual guy who has an interest in girls! It’s one thing to dress in female clothing for the kink or whatever! But I don’t want to  _ be _ a girl!! These tits are heavy and ugly! My down there parts makes me want to puke and my clothes don’t fit anymore!! I feel so unattractive… I was  _ already _ hideous, but now it’s even  _ worse _ !!” 

Eren had teared up by now and Jason gave a sympathetic frown. 

“What? So you hate women?” Roy asked. 

“ _ No _ ! I don’t mind them. They’re nice as  _ people _ . But I can’t really see the appeal in their looks. It… It’s hard to explain!” Eren groaned with frustration, “I just don’t want to be a girl… “ he sniffled. “Everything is out of place… It just feels  _ wrong _ … It’s not  _ me _ !”

“Okay, Eren. Calm down. It’s fine.” he put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not permanent. We’ll go shopping for some clothes that fit you, then we’ll see if we can find something. Okay?”

Eren sniffled and nodded and kept wiping away tears that managed to escape his eyes. 

“Oh if my boyfriend could see me now… He’d leave me in a heartbeat…”

“Don’t say that.He’d understand. And you’re still you.” Jason smiled a little. 

“Are we adopting?” Roy asked, because while Jason is one of the sweetest men he knows, it’s rare that the sweetness is shown to others. 

“No, Roy. He’s 20 anyways.”

Eren cleared his throat awkwardly. “What?” Jason narrowed his eyes.

“Re...Remember how I said that time works differently in some dimensions…?” Jason nodded. “Well… I… I was 17 when I got here, And well… My body hasn’t aged since I got here. So… Yeah.”

“ **_What?!?_ ** ” Jason exclaimed.

“It’s not a big deal!!”

“Not a-- You slept with Deathstroke!! The man’s like- 50 years old!!”

“57” Eren corrected. 

“ **_Not helping!!_ ** ” 

“It’s not worse than giving Ra’s al Ghul a blowjob!” Eren insisted and the mere thought of Eren giving  _ Ra’s _ a blowjob made Jason want to puke. “Besides. They didn’t know I was underage, and Slade is actually a real gentleman when he fucks my brains out.” Eren grinned.

Both Roy and Jason groaned with disgust. Eren sighed deeply. 

“Whatever. The men I sleep with has nothing to do with you.”

“Didn’t you have a boyfriend?!” 

“Well- Yes! But- Ugh!! We have an agreement.” Eren sighed. “He’ll understand… He’s probably sleeping with others as well… And I’m doing it for a good reason. Can we just drop this conversation, please?”   
Jason didn’t want to, but he figured that this conversation wouldn’t lead them anywhere nice so he reluctantly nodded. 

“Fine. For now.” 

Eren relaxed some more and Jason finished eating his breakfast. 

“Roy? Wanna follow us to the store?”

“Eh. Sure. Maybe I can find something for Kori.”

Jason chuckled a little and they got ready to leave.

"You don’t happen to have like… A big jacket or something? I don’t feel comfortable going out like this…” Eren asked while hugging himself in a poor attempt to cover himself. Jason thought for a moment and went to his room. He pulled out a big sweatshirt and went back. 

“Here. It should be big enough.” he said and handed it over. Eren mumbled a small word of gratitude and put it on. He looked frankly adorable drowning in the way too big shirt. Jason barely held back a smile. “Let’s go then.” he said as he put on his leather jacket. The trio left the building and went to a mall. They took Roy’s car. The car wasn’t anything fancy. It did the job, but you probably couldn’t count on it to take you long distances. Roy knew better than to bring a valuable car to Crime alley.

They entered the mall and Eren kept close to Jason’s side. It was weird to be with Horus and have him actually look shy and be quiet. He seemed nervous. 

They got closer to a store that specializes in women’s clothing. Eren stopped in his tracks. Jason and Roy turned to look at him.

“I don’t want a bra! Or skirt, or dress, or-!”

“Dude. Chill.” Roy said. “They have baggy clothes if that’s what you want, but they will fit better than men’s clothing. Okay?”

“And you’ll feel much better with a bra. It will make things easier on your back, if only a little.” Jason added. Eren took a few steps back and looked very uncomfortable. 

“I. Don’t. Want. A bra!” he insisted. “I wouldn’t know what size to get and they would have to measure and I’d have to take off my shirt a-and- and-” he was starting to hyperventilate. “T-They’ll s-see-!”

Jason walked closer. 

“Eren, calm down. Okay? We’ll take it slow. Let’s just look at clothes first. We don’t  _ need _ to get a bra. Just breathe, yeah?”

Eren stared in front of himself and breathed heavily. 

Roy looked between the store and Eren, then walked to the boy trapped in a girl's body. 

“Wanna go elsewhere for a while? We can go to a bookstore or something.” he asked. Eren nodded a little. "Okay. Let's go then." Roy took Eren’s hand and gently led him away from the store. Jason followed. 

Maybe it’s a good idea to let him get used to the thought first. 


	4. Let's try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small heads up. I don't know how sensitive people are.  
> But Eren will try on clothes in this chapter.

Jason, Roy and Eren sat at a small table by a café in the mall. Eren seems to have calmed down. Everything was fine, but Jason’s instincts told him that they were being followed. Roy no doubt felt the same way. He kept glancing around the room. 

“I’ll go order another hot chocolate…” Eren mumbled and stood up. Jason nodded and gave Eren some money. “I have my own money, Jason.” 

“I know. So do I. Take it.”

Eren shrugged and left to stand in the semi long line. Not long after that a girl with short blue hair approached their table. Jason frowned and Roy observed closely. 

‘ _ Guess that’s our stalker… _ ’

“Hi. Sorry to bother you.” the girl said. “I just wanted to say that you’re doing a good job.”

“Thanks?” Jason said. “With what?”

“I saw what happened outside the store. I have a friend. He.. He identifies as a boy, but he was born a girl. His parents weren’t very accepting. His mom dragged him into the store and forced all sorts of clothes onto him. They couldn’t accept that he wasn’t the daughter they thought they had. I just kinda wanna thank you for handling it so well, I guess.”

Jason understood now.

‘ _ She thinks we’re his parents. Or at least one of us. _ ’ 

“Oh. Uhm… Thanks. Just want the best for him- Her-...Him...Them?” Roy stumbled on his words. The girl chuckled a little.

“It might take some getting used to, but just accepting it is amazing.” the girl smiled warmly. “Oh! And-” she took out a flyer from her pocket. “We have LGBTQ+ meetings, if your kid is interested? All the information is on there. They’re more than welcome. The door is always open to whoever wants to go.”

Jason took it awkwardly and looked through the flyer.

“It’s close to Crime alley…” he muttered.

‘ _ I never knew there was an LGBTQ+ meetup there… If I did I’d keep a closer eye on it. _ ’

“Oh. Yes. It was the best we could afford… But it’s very safe. We rarely have any issues. And some vigilantes patrol the area. Both Red Hood and Nightwing have been spotted there!”

“Thank you. We’ll talk to him about it.” Jason said.

“Talk to who about what?” Eren asked as he came back. He put his cup down and looked at the girl. “Who the fuck are you?”

“She’s a representative to an LGBTQ+ club meeting thing.” Roy explained. “It seems.” 

“Tried it once in LA. Didn’t like it. Thanks but no thanks.”

“That’s okay. You can change your mind whenever. We don’t have an age limit.” the girl smiled kindly. Someone called her from a distance away. “Oh. I gotta go. Nice talking to you guys~!” she left with a wave,

Eren raised an eyebrow.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that about?”

Roy chuckled. 

“She thought we were your daddies~!”

“Euw. Don’t say it like that you freak.” Eren said with a disgusted frown. Roy laughed.

“That’s what you get for putting disgusting images in my head!” Roy pointed an accusatory finger at Eren.

“You wouldn’t say that if you saw his body~” Eren said and bit his lip a little. “All muscly and strong and dominant and  _ huge _ ~ Now  _ there’s  _ a da-!” Eren didn’t get to finish. Jason covered Eren’s mouth while Roy childishly covered his own ears yelling ‘la la la la!”. 

“Nope! That’s enough of that. Drink your chocolate.” 

Eren looked smug but got comfortable in his seat. Roy warily uncovered his ears and glanced carefully at Eren.

“Slade Wilson is daddy!” Eren hurried to say and Roy whined loudly and put his forehead on the table. 

“Jason!! Make him stop!!” 

Eren laughed sweetly at Roy’s exaggerated misery. 

“Why don’t you talk about your  _ actual _ boyfriend instead?” Jason suggested, though he was a bit amused. Eren hummed and sipped his chocolate. “Like… How did you meet?”

“In school. He was an asshole.” Eren laughed. “Our first official meeting ended with the both of us in the hospital wing. Or well. In separate hospital wings. Ms. Evanora didn’t trust us not to sabotage each others’ healing process.” The boy smiled fondly at the memory. “He was such a douche… And he had a new girl on his arm every other week… And he kept calling me a filthy fag… Though I did call him manwhore so I guess we were pretty even.” 

Eren was absentmindedly playing with something hidden by the too big sweater. It was probably a necklace. 

Roy frowned.

“That seems… Pretty toxic.”

“Not more toxic than the relationship I had at the time…” Eren sighed. “Well. Turned out the douche had a heart of gold. He’s so sweet and he could put up with my bullshit and… And he actually communicated with me…” the boy looked into the distance, looking so lonely. “Oh well… I’ll find him soon… He ironically became the light in my life… He saved me from bullies and just- He was-” he blinked away some tears. “He would fit right in here. He was my hero…” Eren chuckled sadly. 

Roy smiled a little. 

“I’m glad you have someone like that in your life, Eren.” Jason said. “And we’ll get you together again.” he promised. Eren nodded and sipped his chocolate. They stayed there for a while and chatted.

“Do you feel ready to try again?” Jason asked, referring to the clothing store. “Want us to invite a girl?” 

Eren thought for a short moment. 

“If it’s not too much trouble…” 

“Of course not. Roy. Stay here. I’ll go call someone.” Jason excused himself and went to make a phone call. “Babs? Hi. It’s me. Do you mind coming to the mall? I need some help with a thing.” he said. 

“Ahm… I’m kinda with Cass and Steph at the moment. Can it wait?”

“Preferably not. But they can follow if they want.” 

Jason heard some mumbling at the other side of the phone. 

“Fine. We can come over a while. Where do we meet up?”

Jason told her the name of the store. Babs told him that they’d be there in about 10 minutes. That was good. They could take their time to get to the store. Give Eren some more time to prepare himself. 

They said their goodbyes and Jason went back to the table. 

“Babs, Steph and Cass will be here soon. They seem to be having a girl day.” he explained. 

“Do they… Do they know about the...night...stuff?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” Jason assured. “You can tell them anything you want. They’ll understand.”

Eren nodded. He looked unsure but he gulped down the last of his chocolate and stood up. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Roy grabbed his jacket and they started walking to the store again. They stopped by to look into other stores just to kill some time as well as attempting to kill some of Eren’s growing anxiety. By the time they reached the store, the trio of girls were already there. 

“So what are we doing here?” Babs asked when she noticed them. “Who’s that?”

Jason waited for Eren to introduce himself. When he didn’t he decided to do it for him.

“This is Eren. He helped yesterday with Klarion?”

“Ah. Horus.” Babs concluded. “Nice to meet you.” she greeted. Eren nodded shyly and shuffled his feet awkwardly. “So what’s up?”

“Well Klarion managed to curse him and now he’s a girl. And he’s a bit anxious about buying clothes. And I’m not an expert on female clothing. Figured you guys could help.” 

“Please?” Eren shyly spoke up. 

“Cute!” Cass said. “Okay. Help him.” she offered a small smile to Eren. “Not worry, boy.” Eren blushed but nodded, He glanced at Jason and Roy.

“We’ll wait out here.” he promised. “You can trust them,”

Eren took a few seconds to breath before approaching the girls.

“Oh this will be great!! We can make you so pretty!!” Steph exclaimed. 

Eren took a step back.

“I-I don’t want-” he started saying. His voice cracked. 

“He doesn’t want to actually be a girl, Steph.” Jason said and crossed his arms. 

“Oh shit. Sorry… But he’d look so cute in a dress!! Can we just try one? See if you like it? Please??” 

“Steph.” Cass put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. “No.” Steph pouted but gave in.

“Fine… Sorry.” 

Eren looked between the two groups. 

“We won’t force you to wear something you don’t feel comfortable in, Eren.” Babs said with an assuring smile. “No means no. No matter the scenario.” 

Eren still looked uncomfortable but followed the girls inside. 

~…~

Eren kept close to Cass. She didn’t talk much and she felt safe. She seemed to feel as out of place in here as he did. 

Steph grabbed a purple dress that reached her knees and it didn’t really have a back.

“Cass! Look! Do you think I’d look good in this?!” 

Cass smiled a little and gave a small nod. Steph grabbed a black one. “Will you try this one?”

Cass sighed but nodded again.

“Have you seen any clothes that you like yet, Eren?” Babs asked as she rolled through the store. 

“N… Not really.”

“What do you think you want? I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Preferably baggy clothes…? I want to hide as much of my femininity as possible.” he admitted. “No offense,”

“None taken.” Babs said with a smile. 

Steph pulled out a few pieces of clothes. 

“Try these, Eren! I have a similar outfit at home! It should fit your tastes!” she smiled. Eren accepted the clothes and nodded shyly. 

“I follow to room.” Cass offered. She led Eren to one of the changing rooms and waited outside.

Eren observed the clothes and sighed. 

‘ _ Fuck… _ ’

He glanced at the mirror, then at his clothes, 

‘ _ I really don’t want to take my clothes off… _ ’ 

He took a deep breath and started stripping, on layer at a time. For every layer he took off, he exchanged it with the new clothes. The shirt fitted fine. But the pants wouldn’t go over his butt and he whined. 

Cass knocked.

“Okay?” She asked.

“They don’t fit. The pants I mean.”

“You like look?”

Eren looked in the mirror. He thought for a while and frowned, 

“No… I think I’d prefer another design, honestly.” 

“Okay. Stay. I’ll find other.” 

Eren muttered a low okay. He heard Cass’ footsteps leave. He took off the pants and the shirt and quickly put on Jason’s shirt again. It did a good job with covering him up. He took a seat on the small chair and waited for Cass to return. 

Soon enough he heard a knock on the door. 

“Can I come in?” Cass asked, 

“Sure…”

The door opened and Cass walked in. She was holding a new outfit in her hands. The pants looked more flexible in a way. 

“Try. More stretch.” she explained as she put the pants in his lap. “And this shirt nice.” She folded an arm to reveal the soft material on the inside. 

“Thank you Cass.” Eren smiled a little. She nodded and left him to it. 

These pants actually fitted. And while they were a bit too light for his tastes, they looked nice too. The shirt was too tight and defined his chest too much. 

“I don’t like the shirt!” he said. A hand appeared under the door. 

“Give. I wanna try.” Cass explained. Eren gave her the shirt and he heard the door next to his booth close. 

He now stood there with a bare chest. He glanced down and his stomach turned. He covered himself with his arms and saw the reflection of his back. He saw the ugly looking markings and he started feeling the booth get smaller. Once again Jason’s shirt came to his rescue. 

“Eren?” came Babs’ voice. He hadn’t noticed her. “I found you some more shirts, but this would sadly be easier if we knew how big your chest was. It’s hard to see when you wear that shirt.” she explained. “Do you mind?”

“Yes! Yes I do!” Eren snapped.

“We can do it quickly! It’s just two measurements! Okay? Five seconds.”

“I don’t want to!” he whined. Cass exited her booth. 

“I can measure. Eyes. Good sight. Only need two seconds” She said. “Good estimate.” 

“No!!”

“Well fine but then we’ll be here longer!” Babs said. Eren whined and sat down on the chair again. 

“It… It won’t take too long?”

“10 seconds tops.” Babs promised. 

“Don’t we need to talk to an employee?” 

“We can do it on our own.” 

Eren considered it. The longer they were here, the longer he’d have to stare at his own body. He did  _ not _ look forward to that. 

“O-Okay…” he finally gave in. The door opened and Steph came inside. It was getting hard to breathe.

“We can measure it, leave and come back tomorrow if you want.” she said and put a hand on his arm. 

“O-okay…” 

“Okay.” she said with a warm smile. She put aside the clothes she had picked for herself before digging in her bag. She pulled out a measuring tape. “Take off the shirt, Eren.” 

Her voice was sweet and calm. Not as excited and all over the place as before. It was nice and comforting. “Deep breath. It will be just behind you. Okay? It will be fine.” 

Eren took a deep breath and took off his shirt finally. He had scars on his arms and shoulders, his side, across one side of his chest. He whimpered as he stood there without the protection of the shirt. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded and he felt so stupid for it. 

When Steph nudged his arms he obediently moved them. The measuring was quick and painless. Logically, Eren knew that. But in his head it took forever.

“There! Done!” Steph said with a warm smile and put away the measuring tape, then she called out the measurements to Babs. Eren turned around to get his shirt. Once it was on together with Jason’s shirt he escaped the room. 

“I wanna go out! I wanna leave.” he said. Babs nodded. 

“Okay. That’s okay. We’ll pay for the pants that you liked and then we’ll leave. The line is short. You don’t need to take them off.”

Eren hadn’t even noticed that he still wore them. He gave a quick nod and hurried to the cashier. They quickly scanned the pants, paid for them and carefully removed the alarm. As soon as that was done Eren left the store. 

He crashed right into Roy. 

“Hey. Is everything okay?” he asked. Eren made no effort to pull away. He just stood there, face in Roy’s chest.

Roy gently hugged Eren and watched as the girls came out of the store. 

“We had to take his measurements.” Babs explained. “I think it was a bit much. We’ll come back another day when he feels better.” 

Steph looked a bit uncomfortable and almost as stiff as Eren. Cass had a hand on her shoulder. 

Jason ignored it for now. Maybe he’d check on her later. 

“Okay. That’s fine.” he said. “We’ll head back to my safe house, okay Eren? You can rest there and get something to eat. Sounds good?” 

Eren nodded a little. Roy rubbed his back. 

“Okay, Eren. Let’s go get some air.” 

And so they left the mall behind for the day. They parted with the girls after a promise of keeping them updated. 

Once in the safe house Jason went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Roy led Eren to the couch. Eren quickly got comfortable and fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.


	5. Dimensions, Universes & Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger warning: This chapter mentions suicide.

Eren woke up on the couch and stretched. He opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned when he didn’t recognize where he was. He looked around and then memories returned to him.

‘ _ Oh yeah… I followed Jason home… _ ’

Eren sat up and glanced towards the kitchen. Roy was sitting on the counter and Jason was cooking something. He couldn’t make out what they were talking about, but they seemed to have a good time. Roy making wild gestures to emphasize whatever he was saying, and Jason laughing a little. Eren took in the picture and put his head on his arms where they were folded on the backrest. He sighed a little.

‘ _ Why am I still so tired…? _ ’

Roy looked at him and they made eye contact. The redhead offered a small smile and told Jason, probably. Eren guessed he did, because Jason turned to look at him.

“Morning, Eren. Feeling better?” he called.

“ ‘m fine…” Eren mumbled and got up from the couch. He walked to join them. “What time is it?”

“9 something. You must be hungry. You didn’t eat any dinner yesterday.” Jason answered. “I’m making eggs and bacon. There’s also some oatmeal.”

“Hm.” was all Eren said before taking a seat by the table. Roy slipped down from his seat on the counter to sit across from him. 

“Mind if I ask you some multiverse questions?” he said. Eren grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

“Shoot. But I can’t promise I have the answers you want.” 

“Okay. So like. There must be other versions of us, right?” Eren nodded. 

“Yeah. Bruce Wayne, for example, isn’t as big a deal where I’m from. But I’ve met him a few times on galas. His kid, Dick, too. My brother got along with him. Bruce didn’t like us much though.” he shrugged. “Why?”

He could see that his words made more questions pop up in Roy’s head, but Roy must have focused on what he originally wanted to ask.

“Okay… So that would mean there are more versions of you too, right? So what would happen if there are two of the same in the same dimension? Universe? Whatever.” 

“As long as we don’t meet, it won’t be too bad. But it could mess up some stuff in the universe, like more multiples being created or one version being erased or something. Depends. The body and universe does it best to adjust accordingly to prevent as many difficulties as possible.”

“But… You’re still here.” 

“I’m dead here so I run no risk running into myself here so it’s fine. And no. I didn’t cause my own death. Or well- I probably did. But me being here had nothing to do with that. I was already dead when I got here.” 

Roy frowned. Eren knew what he was going to ask. “I killed myself. Most likely. When I was twelve. You could try and google it. Eren Paragon L.A.” 

Roy looked uncomfortable but pulled out his phone from his pocket and googled. It took a few moments, but then Roy found an article. 

“Damn…” Roy muttered.

“What?” Jason asked from where he was fixing the breakfast. Roy read out loud. 

“‘ _ Yesterday at roughly 11.30 at a school in L.A a young boy, Eren Uria Paragon, tragically took his life in the school library. Reports state that the boy barricaded himself in the library to make sure no one was to enter. The librarian claims to have been on a lunch break.  _ **_“Eren always loved to read. He was a good kid. When he entered the library before my lunch break I thought nothing of it. He often spent his time there.”_ ** _ Leah Carlsson, the librarian at the school, says. The parents have yet to make a comment. _ ’ Written a few years back..."

“Her name was Leah? Huh… The more you know.” Eren muttered and kept eating his banana. “I thought Mary and Joe would like the publicity and attention though, but eh.” 

“How were you so sure that you had killed yourself?” Roy asked with a sad expression.

“Think about it Roy.” Jason said and put the breakfast on the table. “He probably contemplated it in his own world.” 

“Oh no. I didn’t just contemplate it. Only difference was that I got saved in time. I had already hurt my arms, but dad managed to get into the library and stopped the bleeding. He ripped his expensive dress shirt to pieces for it… My brother had called him and asked him to help, so he did. He kept me company at the hospital and everything. Mom visited too. It was great.” Eren smiled. “This Eren wasn’t as lucky. He didn’t have anyone to help him through the rough times.”

“Are you… Are you better now?” Roy asked.

“Still get depressive episodes at times but I managed to convince dad to let me take medication for it. It helps.” Eren shrugged. 

“Convinced?”

“Dad doesn’t like medication. He doesn’t… Mm… He doesn’t really believe in mental illnesses. Mom was drugged most of the time as a kid and never got to be the true self, you know? Dad didn’t like that and they were both kinda anti medication. Mom was more open about it though and helped me argue for my needs.”

“That’s fucked…” Jason muttered.

“Maybe… But I understand dad.” Eren said with a smile. “He thinks our weaknesses can become our greatest strengths and that we shouldn’t hide them behind a wall of drugs. But well, my health came first and it really didn’t take _much_ convincing. Just some good arguments.” he continued. “That’s not to say I agree with his point of view or anything! I just understand it. You know?” he hurried to add.

“I can get what he means.” Roy admitted and took a bit from some bacon that he had on his plate now. “But like you, I don’t agree. I’m glad you found something that helped you, Eren.”

“Yes well. It’s all thanks to Dean. He convinced me to try it.” Eren said with a sweet smile. Roy snapped his fingers,

“Yes! About that! Shouldn’t that Dean guy exist here too? And your mom?”

Eren thought for a moment while eating some oatmeal.

“Well… Yes? Kinda. I checked on Dean here. He… He’s a  _ lot _ older than my Dean. And I checked on an old family friend, Miles. He’s like… 8 years old or something. The ages are all switched up here. And… I don’t dare to look for my mom…”

“Ah…” 

They ate their food in relative silence. Then Roy started asking about Eren’s boyfriend and Eren happily shared stories about dates or silly fights and quirks they had. He looked so happy when he talked about Dean. It was as if all the bad things washed away for a second.

“Oh! And he got this tattoo! I think I have a picture of it!”

Eren stuffed his mouth with oatmeal and twirled his finger. A phone popped into his hand and he unlocked it. He started swiping, then suddenly gasped and started coughing.

“Eren?! Are you okay?” Roy asked and stood up. Eren put the phone on the table and let himself cough more. “What’s wrong?” the redhead asked and patted Eren’s back. Jason glanced at the screen but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When Eren finally caught his breath again he grabbed the phone.

“It’s in service!” he exclaimed. “This is the phone from my universe and it’s been out of service since I got here. But- But it’s getting a signal! Look!” he said as he held out the phone. Jason leaned in to get a closer look, but Eren took the phone away before he actually saw anything. “Maybe Klarion actually made good on his promise! The phone has been out of service since it’s not registered in this world. But maybe it’s back in service because a similar force has appeared!!” Eren was getting excited and was looking through his contacts. He pressed call but was met with a dead line. 

‘The number you’re trying to reach is not currently in service.’

Eren’s excitement died down a little. 

“Zion didn’t answer…” he muttered but kept trying with another number. Then another. Then another. Every number gave him the same response. That is, none. 

Eventually he only had two numbers left.

‘ _ Tyr or Hazel…? _ ’ 

Eren wasn’t feeling very optimistic, but he pressed ‘Hazel’, and once again was met with nothing. He sighed and put his phone away.

“Motherfucker…. It’s probably glitching out then…” 

He sighed and stood.

“I’m going to watch some TV if that’s okay.”

“Yeah sure. Go ahead.” Jason said and watched Eren lie down on the couch again. He felt a little bad for the kid. He had looked so hopeful, only to be met with disappointment. His days weren’t going too well lately it seemed. 

Roy and Jason finished breakfast together, then they put everything away together and then there was a knock on the door. Jason frowned. He gave Roy a look to tell him to stand by, just in case. Roy nodded back and got ready to attack or defend if he needed to. 

Jason went to check the door and sighed. He waved a hand at Roy to tell him that it was fine. He opened the door and leaned against the frame. 

“Steph. Couldn’t keep away from me, eh?”

“Hi Jason.” Steph rolled her eyes. “I’m here with clothes for Eren. We bought them yesterday after you left. Since we got his measurements. We got the receipts and if he dislikes anything or something doesn’t fit, then he can just return them.”

Jason blinked at her. 

“Huh… Well. He’s on the couch,” he said and stepped aside. Steph entered and made a beeline to the couch. Eren looked uncomfortable, but Steph explained the situation and he seemed to relax. 

“Now, there  _ are _ two dresses in here, but that’s only like… Just in case you need it for something before you’re turned back to normal. But most of it are cozy clothes or big clothes.”

Eren looked grateful and grabbed one of the three bags. 

“Thank you Steph. It means a lot. Jason! I’m borrowing your bathroom!” he said and left to try on some of the new clothes. 

Jason sat down next to Steph. 

“Three bags?”

Roy took a seat next to Jason.

“You never know.” Steph shrugged. “Better safe than sorry. Besides! Now he has alternatives!” she said and changed the channel to the news. The news station was always a go-to for them, even if they found that the news sugarcoated most things. 

They watched for a while and there was nothing noteworthy that they didn’t already know about thanks to their line of work. A black wolf has been spotted running through a town somewhere, but other than that, nothing. 

Eventually footsteps came closer from the bathroom. They turned their heads and saw Eren in a pretty dress, It was a black halter strap dress with some golden accents. It fitted really well and while Eren looked awkward, it really suited him. Beautiful, actually.

“Oh wow… I  _ knew _ you’d look amazing in a dress!!” Steph squealed. 

“I only put it on as a thank you!” he was quick to explain. “I know you wanted to see me in a dress. So here you go. Now I don’t owe you anything.” he huffed. 

Steph smiled kindly.

“You wouldn’t have owed me anything anyways, Eren. But I appreciate it.” 

Eren nodded stiffly and turned to leave. Jason narrowed his eyes and Roy stiffened. 

Eren had markings on his back. Not tattoos, no. It looked like it had been forcefully carved into his skin. It was on the lower right side of his back. Reddish pink, deep scars very apparent. No makeup could even hope to cover that up.The dress did nothing to hide it. This wasn’t just battle scars. This was something else. Eren closed the door to the bathroom and the trio exchanged looks. 

“Should we be worried?” Steph asked. Jason thought for a moment. 

“It doesn’t seem to be something he’s ashamed to show.” Roy pointed out. “It’s probably not an issue anymore.” 

Jason nodded. 

“It’s probably worth asking about…”

A few minutes passed and Eren came back. He wore a long sweater that looked very cozy, as well as some jeans. It suited him well and it hid his new curves as well. He looked a lot more comfortable. 

“Thank you, Steph. I like the clothes, excluding the dress.” he said with a smile. “I’m sure I’ll like the other clothes as well.”

Steph nodded and stood up. 

“You can get my number from Jason. You can text me at any time if you have any questions about anything. Or if you just want to talk.” she said with a smile. “Take care of yourself, Eren. Now then! I gotta go! I’m eating lunch with Cass later and I have to get ready!”

They said goodbye and Eren sat down between Roy and Jason. 

Jason tried to find a way to easily bring up the markings but found that it was a lot more difficult than he first thought. Roy looked close to speak up a few times but didn’t manage to get a word out. If Eren noticed, he didn’t bring it up.


	6. A small lesson in magic

The week ended and another started. Eren spent his time inside and didn’t go back to his own apartment. Jason heard him cancel appointments on his phone. 

Sometimes he said that he lost interest in the case, or he came up with ridiculous prices for the case that no sane man would want to pay. On two occasions did he say “yeah. I’ve been cursed and I need to handle that first.”

Jason kept up with his night activities. Sometimes Roy helped. Tonight was one of those nights. Jason crouched on a rooftop while Roy tested his balance on the very edge, going back and forth with his arms held out. A catcall was heard and both men snapped their heads towards the sound. 

Jason put on his hood and Roy prepared an arrow. Catcalls didn’t need to mean that someone was in trouble, but you never know. 

The moment the words ‘ _ Come back here, sweetcheeks _ ’. ‘ _ Get away from me! _ ’ together with dark chuckles were heard they sprinted into action. They followed the sounds, then some not so manly screams were heard. Red Hood frowned and they turned a corner.

A girl was stomping on a guy’s abdomen over and over, another guy covered his eyes and groaned in pain. There was some blood on his cheeks.

“Touch my ass again and you’ll wish I killed you!!” the girl roared and spat on the man she was stomping on. She looked up and noticed Red Hood and Arsenal. “Oh. Good evening fellas.”

“E- Horus? What are you doing?” Red Hood asked and stepped forward.

“Teaching these gentlemen a lesson~!” he answered with a grin. 

“I  _ meant  _ what are you doing here?”

“It’s not illegal to take a walk!” Horus answered and crossed his arms. 

The man covering his eyes whimpered pathetically.

“Y-You crazy b-bitch!”

Horus spat in the man’s direction. 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear a word from you.” he turned to the vigilantes. “Look. I needed to get something from a safe house and then these guys came along! I have a right to defend myself, Hood.” 

Red Hood sighed. 

“Arsenal? Call the cops. I’ll escort Horus. I have a feeling he’ll leave bodies behind him if I don’t follow.”

Arsenal nodded. Horus skipped over to Red Hood and hugged his arm. 

“Take me somewhere romantic, loverboy~!”

Red Hood sighed deeply and shook his head before leading Horus out of the alley. 

“Which safehouse?”

Horus gave an address and they headed there. Red Hood had expected Horus to be the chatterbox he usually is, but today he was silent. 

“You okay?” Red Hood asked. He felt like he had to ask. Horus muttered something. “Hm?”

“I’m fine! I just- … It brought up some less than pleasant memories is all. Don’t mind me.” 

Red Hood nodded.

“One would think you’d be used to groping though. I’m not saying that’s a good thing, but well… Let’s face it. You’re a bit of a slut.”

Horus chuckled.

“I’m the biggest slut! But only when I have control. I’ve consented to all sexual activities I’ve taken part in here. I can submit, but I never give up control. Not really… I hate being grabbed without my consent. Shocking huh?” Horus scoffed. 

Red Hood hummed. He understood that. More than understood. 

He didn’t ask for more details. He didn’t want to accidentally reopen a wound. Not now when Horus is already so vulnerable. 

They reach some brownstone buildings and Horus leads them to one of the many doors. It feels weird entering through the door when he’s in his Red Hood gear. The place was nice. It looked and felt lived in. It had a personality. 

“So what are we doing here?” Red Hood asked.

“We’re picking up a thingy.” Horus said and walked up to a chest next to the bookshelf in the living room. He started taking out things until he reached a box. “Here we go~!” he said and opened the box to pull out-

“... A stick?” Red Hood raised an eyebrow.

“A wand! Stupid.” 

Red Hood looked closer. It was wooden and it had beautiful carvings. It was about the size of Eren’s forearm. Give or take. The handle was wrapped in some sort of leathery material. The wood looked worn and the cracks had different spots of dirt on them. 

“Is that… Blood?”

Eren looked at where Red Hood pointed. 

“Dunno. Probably. Wouldn’t surprise me.” Eren answered easily. “Hold it. I need one more thing.” he said and handed Red Hood the wand before leaving.

Hood felt really weird holding the wooden stick. He inspected it sceptically. It just seemed like a fancy piece of wood with a few cracks in it. Like something you’d make in some woodwork class. It’s beautiful, if somewhat strange, sure. But still. 

“Who designed this? It looks pretty out there.” 

“ _ I _ did!” Eren let out an offended huff. “It took me two weeks to make this, so you can kindly go fuck yourself.” Eren came back with a smaller bag. “ _ You _ try making a wand. Asshole.” 

Eren snatched back the wand. Red Hood just chuckled.

“So how does it work?” Hood asked and tilted his head. He wasn’t an expert on magic, and he had always thought it was bothersome to deal with, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious.

“I store some of my magical energy in it. It transforms the magic into something more manageable. It’s kind of a sniper. It helps direct the spells with more accuracy.” Eren explained while putting the want in the smaller bag. “I’m pretty good at wordless and wandless magic. But the wand doesn’t attract as much attention and isn’t as easily tracked, seeing as the magic isn’t coming from  _ me _ . It’s 'old' magic. It’s hard to explain but there is a logic behind it. I swear.” Eren sighed. “My teacher explained it much better… I don’t remember how though…” 

“I think I understand the gist of it.” Red Hood lied. He had to admit, it sounded logical. It was just hard to wrap his head around it. 

Eren giggled,

“You liar.” 

“So what is it made of?” Hood asked. He had expected oak or some made up material, but-

“Birch.” Eren answered simply and headed towards the door. 

“...Birch?” 

“Yeah. Are you coming or what?” Eren asked when he reached the door. Hood followed him out the door and Eren locked it. 

“So… What’s with the glasses?” 

Red Hood had been wondering about it for a while. It was so simple, yet it hid surprisingly much. Hell, he hadn’t even known it was Eren until he saw him without the glasses. He kinda felt bad for mocking Superman so much through the years.

“They’re magic. The glass distorts my features just enough. It’s discrete, but it changes the shape of my eyes, the color of them, my cheekbones and my eyebrows constantly. That together with the constant voice change is enough to get me past the human instinctual recognition systems.”

“Didn’t you say magic was traceable? Can’t someone track those glasses?”

“No, not really. See, the magic is  _ in _ the glasses, meaning it never leaves them. The magic doesn’t flow. No one really cares to track magical items based on their magic aura. Also. No one knows to search for these~! I made them myself so yeah. It’s kinda the same with the wand actually! The magic is stored in the item! But if these glasses break, the magic pours out and they won’t function anymore until I fix them. They’re easy to fix though. If my wand breaks, however…” Eren winced at the thought. “Been there, done that, hated it. 0/10. Wouldn’t recommend.” 

Hood laughed again.

“How do you break your wand? You just hold it!”

“It was in my back pocket while I was completing the detention task in the forest!!” Eren sounded defensive. “Then I fell into a glutton hole and it broke and I twisted my ankle bad and- and it was all Dean’s fault really! If he hadn’t been a whiny little idiot son of a bitch-!! Ugh!” Eren seemed very vexed. “Oh well… He did save me from the gluttons so I guess it wasn’t that bad…”

“I’m going to pretend I understand what you’re talking about.”

“You kinda had to be there… But maybe I’ll explain in more detail some time.” Horus shrugged. “And also, you don’t just ‘hold it’! You need to direct the magic through the wand and if you force too much into it there’s a great risk that it will crack! That’s why wandless magic is better.”

“.....Uhu” 

Horus sighed. 

“Okay… So imagine a paper straw, right? Then you attach it to a source of water, like a tap or something. If you turn on the water gently, there will be no problem. But if you use too much force the straw will bend or break. That’s kinda how it works with the wand. You need to mind how much magic you put in it.”

“I thought the magic was already stored in the wand!”

“A little, yeah!” a groan was added. “Look. In order for the piece of wood to recognize the flow of magic, you need to fill it with your own magic. Understand? And it needs to seep into every little crack in the wood so it won’t backlash as easily, but remember what I said about not pouring too much into it at once? Yeah well that still goes you know. It took me two weeks of constantly pouring magic into this piece of wood to make it functionable. If the wand  _ breaks _ all that magic pours right out of the wand and I need to start over.” 

Red Hood hummed a little.

“And the magic comes from….?”

“Trust me pal. That’s not a conversation you want to deal with. If you think a wand is complicated… Just… Stay away from that topic for now.”

“But you know where?”

Horus sighed.

“Yes. I have a pretty good idea.  In _theory_ , everyone has magic. It sort of sits in your soul or your life essence.”

“Yeah, okay, no. You’re right. Don’t want to touch that.”

Horus chuckled.

“Told ya.”

They kept walking and taking in the autumn air. It was nice to just walk like this, even if he  _ did _ long for the rooftops. Horus hummed something that Red Hood didn’t recognize. The streets were quiet, aside from the distant police cars. The silence didn’t feel awkward. Before they knew it they reached their neighbourhood. 

“I’ll be going to my own apartment now.” Horus informed with a small smile. “Thanks for letting me stay with you. I think I needed company… I’ll make it up to you. I owe you a favour. Whatever you want.” 

Horus removed his glasses and walked to the door. 

“You really don’t have to.”

“That’s just how I work, baby. You won’t get out of it.” 

A small grin was offered and then he went into the building without another word. 

Red Hood grappled himself onto a rooftop and continued his evening. 

Some time passed and after stopping a few drug deals and stopping a few muggings he decided to get some rest for the night.

Roy wasn’t at home so he called him, just in case. 

“ _ Yello. _ ”

“Hey. I’m thinking about wrapping up for the night, You good?”

“ _ Yeah. Yeah totally. Look. I… I probably won’t be back for a few days. I need to be on some school thing or whatever. Jade couldn’t make it for whatever reason so now I’m stuck on babysitting duty. Sorry. _ ”

“Roy. Never apologize for being there for your daughter. It’s fine, really. Tell me if you want me to do something for you.”

“ _ Thank you, Jaybird. It means a lot. _ ”

“Take care, Roy. I’ll see you around.”

“ _ Love you, Jay. _ ” Roy said and then the line went dead. 

Jason blushed a little and stared at the phone.

‘ _ He loves me…. _ ’ 

Jason scoffed and smiled a little. ‘ _ Probably didn’t mean anything by it. _ ’

He put the phone to charge before neatly putting away his gear. He quickly went through his stretching routine and took a glass of water before getting ready for bed.

When his head hit the pillow he felt warm inside. 

Who would have thought he liked words of affection so much?

He slept very well that night, despite Roy or Kori not being next to him.


	7. Study group for two

Jason doesn’t see much of Eren after that day. He has a busy week and to his dismay, he needs to spend a lot of time at the manor.    
He even left town at one point. Roy had to take care of Lian so he didn’t have much of a chance to meet him either. Roy tries not to work his night job when he’s on Lian duty. Kori is still off-world too. 

Despite all this, Jason hasn’t felt lonely. He hasn’t had the time to. 

He sighs as he walks around the grocery store. 

‘ _ I just need to get what I need, pay for it and then I can finally go back and get some proper rest… _ ’ 

He may not have had time to miss Roy and Kori. His  _ bed  _ on the other hand. He has made it a point to have comfortable beds in all his safehouses. Or well. Most of them at least. His bigger ones where he spends most of his time. 

Jason goes to the check out and grabs one of the newspapers on display and buys that too. Why not? He grabs his bag of groceries once everything is paid for. 

“Mr. Peterson!” a happy voice sounded behind him. He closed his eyes and gathered himself before turning around. “Long time no see!” 

“Tiff. Yes, indeed. How are your studies going?” Jason offered her a smile. She seemed to get even happier.

“It goes well! But it’s hard to study. Gary is playing loud music nonstop.” she chuckled. 

“Oh. That sucks… But he needs it. Whatever helps him that isn’t destructive.”

Tiffany hummed. 

“Hey… Do you think you could help me study? English and history is really hard.” 

‘ _ No. I really don’t want to. _ ’ he didn’t say. Instead, what left his mouth was-

“Of course! When?” 

“Tonight?” she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. He hated to burst her bubble, but he really couldn’t handle a study session after the week he has had.

“Ahm… Tiff. I’ve been  _ very _ busy this week. I want to rest. Can we do it tomorrow?”

The hopeful glint died out a little but her smile remained.

“Yeah, sure~! Okay. Ahm… Where? Your place?”

Jason held back a sigh.

“Yeah sure, I can treat you to some breakfast.” he said with a small smile.

“That sounds wonderful~!” Tiffany grinned happily. She quickly got her stuff and hooked arms with Jason. “Wanna go home together?”

Jason shrugged.

“I don’t see why not. We’re neighbours and we’re both going home.” he chuckled. He wasn’t very comfortable with her clinging onto his arm, but he didn’t do anything about it.

They walked in what Jason thought was an uncomfortable silence. So uncomfortable in fact that he felt the need to fill that silence. He started humming some tune awkwardly and took in the scenery. A scenery he knows by heart. A scenery he isn’t actually all that interested in. A scenery that makes his mind wander if he thinks too much about it. Memories of getting chased down the streets, Memories about hiding in alleyways. Memories he prefers not to linger on. 

He must have spaced out for a moment, because before he knew it they had reached Tiffany’s building. 

“Well. This is me~!” Tiffany said and pulled away from Jason’s arm. 

‘ _ I know. We’ve met plenty of times. We’re literally neighbours. _ ’

“So it is.” he said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. The code to the door is 04257. Then you take the elevator to the top floor. I live at the end of that hallway.” he instructed. He didn’t mention that no one else lived in his building. Tiffany had no use of that information. 

“Okay~! Goodnight mr. Peterson!” she said cheerfully and left for her apartment. She seemed completely oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

‘ _ Lucky her. _ ’ Jason thought and headed to his own apartment. He groaned a little when he closed the door behind him. He activated the locks and went to put away all the groceries. He sent a text to Roy.

“ **Just got home. In case you wanted to know.** ”

He went to change out of his clothes. He grabbed a book and went to read on his bed. He didn’t expect Roy to answer. He was probably asleep. 

Jason got through one and a half chapter before his phone buzzed. He opened the phone and read the text.

“ _ Thanks for telling me, Jaybird. c: Was getting a bit worried over here. _ ”

Another buzz.

“ _ Lian misses you. She asked about you before she had to go to sleep. Isn’t she just so preshus?! <3 _ ”

Jason chuckled and didn’t bother to correct the spelling mistake.

“ **Always has been, always will be.** ”

Jason sighed and sent another text. 

“ **I’m helping Tiff with studying tomorrow. I invited her for breakfast.** ”

“ _ Oooh~! _ ” 

A GIF with a man wiggling his eyebrows accompanied the message.

“ _ Go get her, loverboy! _ ”

“ **I don’t want to go get her, Roy.** ”

“ **I don’t know what I was thinking. I already regret it.** ”

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“ _ Well. Tell her? _ ”

“ **I can’t do that! I already promised. And she seemed so happy!** ”

“ _ Hmm… _ ”

“ _ Well. Maybe cut it short if things get unbearable? _ ”

“ _ Send me a text and I’ll call and save you with some bullshit reason. Like Lian wants you to taste her new cookies or something. _ ”

“ _ Which by the way. She wants me to bring you cookies. _ ” 

Jason chuckled. 

“ **You better.** ”

He sighed. Roy was a good friend. 

“ **We’ll see how it goes tomorrow. Maybe I’ll text, maybe I won’t. Thanks Roy.** ”

“ _ Anytime, Jaybird. <3 _ ”

“ _ I’m going to bed. Will you be okay? _ ”

“ **I’ll be fine. I’m going to bed too.** ”

Roy sent a heart and that was the end of that. Jason smiled at the text. It felt a lot better now that he had an out. 

He kept reading for a while before properly going to bed. 

He had a good night’s sleep. No nightmares, no constant waking up, no interruptions. It was nice. He was dreaming about family, about Roy and Kori, about Alfred, a little about being a child and actually  _ being _ a child. It was peaceful. 

Then everything started crumbling. A larm piercing his ears and people rushing around. 

Jason gasped and sat upright. He breathed heavily and took in his surroundings.

‘ _ Home. Safe. It’s fine. _ ’ 

He sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock. 8.17.

Then he heard what had woken him up. The doorbell. He grunted and got out of bed. He threw on some sweatpants and a simple white T-shirt while walking to the door. He opened it and saw Tiffany.  _ That’s  _ when he remembered what was happening. 

“Oh. Hey.” he said dumbly. His voice raspy from sleep. “G’mornin’.”

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Tiffany asked and looked a little guilty. 

“Yeah. But it’s fine. I needed to wake up eventually anyways,” he answered with a yawn. He stepped aside and let her inside.

He closed the door after her and went to the kitchen. She took in the apartment while he started taking out things for breakfast.

“Tea or coffee?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh. Uhm. Tea, please.” she said absently before going to sit down in  _ Roy’s _ seat by the table. 

Jason fixed some toast, tea and cut some cucumber, bell peppers and took out some ham. He put everything on the table. The toast, the vegetables, cups and three different types of tea as well as the tea water. 

“Sorry Tiff. I forgot to set an alarm last night. I just need a moment to wake up.”

“That’s fine.” Tiffany replied with a smile while putting together her breakfast.

“So. Have I missed anything? Gary doing okay? Eren?”

“Mm… Gary seems to be getting better, Olga is inside with her cats, as usual and Gertrude had a little tea party the day before yesterday. As for Eren… I don’t think he’s home. I haven’t seen him in about a week. He left with a big bag this Tuesday and hasn’t been back. I think he said he went to see family in L.A or something.”

Well Jason knows for a fact that  _ that’s _ a lie. Unless he found a way to get his family back, that is. Jason somehow doubts that. Then again. Magic can be unpredictable. Maybe Jason could get Tim to check if there has been any anomalies in L.A. 

“Good for him.” he hummed and rubbed his eyes before fixing his tea. He let the tea bag sit in the water for a while, letting the flavours pour out. 

They ate some breakfast, then Tiffany pulled out her books and started studying. Jason frowned at the questions she needed help with. He doubted she actually needed assistance. The questions weren’t that hard. He may be smarter than average and these were his best subjects, more or less. But even so, she shouldn’t have this much difficulty with it. 

Maybe he’s just being judgemental. He stood up and started putting away the breakfast while Tiffany was writing something for her assignment. When he came back, she had swapped seats so she sat next to Jason’s seat. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I… I just figured it’d be easier this way. Then we don’t need to spin the book back and forth!” 

Jason didn’t believe that for a second but shrugged and sat down in his seat by the window. 

“Need help with anything else?”

“If you could just listen to what I’ve written so far and tell me if it’s good or not?”

“Sure.” He said and glanced out the window, listening to her reading. Then he saw a figure limping down on the street. He frowned and adjusted his seat. 

‘ _ Eren?! _ ’

Eren was limping. He was wearing his “Horus uniform” and it was very messy. 

‘ _ Oh. Has he found a spell to fix the curse? _ ’ Jason absently thought when he noticed that Eren’s chest was flat. Eren stopped walking and swayed for a moment, spat on the pavement, wiped his mouth and glanced around. His glasses reflected light and Jason had to blink not to be blinded. Eren started limping again. Jason noticed a dark red stain on Eren’s dress shirt. His purple and silver tie was tied around his arm. Needless to say. He was injured. Badly so. 

“So? Is it good?” Tiffany’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah. Fine. I think we should cut it short.” He said and stood up. He rushed to his bedroom and grabbed his jacket before going to the hall, putting on his shoes. 

“What? Why?!” she asked and followed him out, forgetting all about her homework. Jason didn’t bother waiting for the elevator. He ran down the stairs. 

“Mr. Peterson!!” Tiffany called after him. When he reached the bottom floor Tiffany grabbed his arm. “Jason! What’s going on?!” 

“Don’t worry about it. Just go home. Okay?” 

Tiffany frowned and bit her lip. She seemed to consider it. For  _ way _ too long, if Jason had something to say about it. 

“Okay. But I have something to tell you…” a blush crawled up her cheeks. Jason mentally groaned. 

‘ _ She’s not about to confess, is she? I don’t have time for this. _ ’

“Truth is… I didn’t actually need help today. I just-”

‘ _ Tiff. You may not need my help, but someone else desperately does. _ ’ he thought, but he didn’t say that. It felt too cruel.

“I really like you… Okay? And… Well…” she took a few steps forward and pulled Jason in for a kiss. Jason shivered, and not in a pleasurable way. He pulled away and frowned. He  _ really _ didn’t have time for this. 

He just sighed and shook his head. Tiffany’s heart seemed to break.

“I’m sorry Tiff. I don’t see you that way. Now. I  _ really  _ have to go.”

‘ _ I’ll have a proper talk with her later. _ ’

And with that he rushed out of his building and into the next one. Tiffany didn’t follow. That was probably a good thing. 

He flew up the stairs and to Eren’s apartment. The door was open and he rushed inside. 

“Eren?!” he called out. The boy was sprawled out on the living room floor. The rug under him had gotten some blood on it and his glasses were cracked and lying just a bit away from Eren. He was wheezing and trembling, desperately trying to move, hands twitching and shoulders tensing. Jason was all too familiar with the movement. Eren managed to push himself up a little, only to lose strength and fall back down with a pained groan. 

Jason closed the door and rushed to his side. 

“Eren. Can you hear me?”

Eren muttered something.

“Hh...r.. t-tt....s…” 

Okay. So he was barely conscious. What the hell had he been doing? Jason helped him up despite the protesting groans of pain. 

“I got you, Eren. I got you…” he said and moved towards Eren’s bathroom, the boy whimpering softly in his ear. 

Jason prayed to God that there was a good first aid kit somewhere in this apartment. 


	8. Dr. Jason's second lesson in magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half is basically Jason treating Eren's wounds.   
> Second half is some confusing magic information. 
> 
> TW: Self harm is mentioned once in this chapter. And wounds. So yeah.

“Eren. Do you have a medkit?” Jason asked.

“K...Kh….sh...n….”

Normally, that wouldn’t make sense, but there’s only one room here starting with K so Kitchen it is.

Jason hurried to the kitchen and after a minute he found it. He grabbed the medkit, quickly found scissors and took that too, and hurried back to the bathroom where Eren was leaning heavily on the wall. 

“I need to take off your shirt. It might hurt” he warned while cutting off the tie from around Eren’s arm.

He then ripped the shirt open. Eren whimpered.

‘ _ Oh. So not “cured” then. _ ’ he thought when he saw the chest binder. Jason removed the chest binder and put everything to the side. He then led Eren to take a seat on a stool he kept in the shower for whatever reason. Whatever. It helped now so Jason wasn’t about to complain. 

‘ _ Okay. His back seemed very hurt. _ ’ Jason thought and went to inspect the wound. A deep gash. Jason winced a little. It had something that looked like dark grain in it. 

“Eren. I’ll need to clean out the wound and it might hurt. I’ll try to be quick.”

Eren whimpered and tensed up. Jason pitied the boy for some reason. He didn’t pity Dick or Tim or anyone else like this. Maybe it was because Eren was young? That didn’t seem right, but it’s not like the reason mattered at the moment. 

Carefully Jason cleaned the wound until he was fairly certain that there were no more of that grain left. When Jason looked closer it looked more like pieces of scales. 

Eren was slowly nodding off as his wounds kept bleeding. How long had he had these wounds?

“I’ll begin stitching now. Try to keep still.”

A small whimper in response and Jason readied a needle. He carefully started stitching him up. Eren let out winces and small noises of discomfort.

Up close he got a good look at the markings on Eren’s back. Something that looked like runes, There were many swirly things forming something like a circle. He recognized two of the four symbols in the circle. One was the Leviathan cross, the symbol for sulfur. The other was an upside down pentagram.

There were also small triangles. Jason recognized them as the four elements. In the middle of it all was an ankh. There were two more symbols that Jason didn’t recognize. There were four different stars. Similar but not entirely alike.

Like he thought before, this very complex image had been carved into the skin. These were scars, not tattoos. He definitely had to ask about it later. 

He finished the stitches and wrapped it, then he moved onto the front. There was a wound on Eren’s shoulder. Jason noticed something that looked more like a tattoo. It was dark green. A Horus eye. Just between the neck and shoulder. Just next to the chain of the locket around Eren’s neck. 

‘ _ So  _ that’s _ why he calls himself Horus… _ ’

The wounds weren’t too bad. It looked like a single claw had gotten a lucky hit. He cleaned it and patched it up.

The arm looked worse. Claws again. Deeper. Three long lines. Jason sadly recognized some of the old scars that he hadn’t noticed before. 

Thin, light lines, some thicker, in all directions. Self harm. It was obvious now that Jason knew some of Eren’s backstory. 

Jason kept inspecting and treating injuries. Somewhere along the way Eren stopped making noises. Jason made sure he was still breathing and that he did. 

Eren would be okay for now. They could check for broken bones when Eren comes to. If he doesn’t wake up within 5 hours, Jason decided he would call Alfred. 

Jason carefully carried Eren to his room and helped him change into some sweatpants and a comfortable big shirt that he knew Eren liked. 

He found the wand on the living room floor when he went to get the glasses. He grabbed it and the glasses, then went to place them on the bedside table. 

The cracks in the glasses were bad. One small piece of glass was missing. 

While Jason waited he helped himself to some tea. He took a seat by Eren’s desk and waited. There were many pieces of paper with weird symbols, some notes with Eren’s messy handwriting. There were a few books as well. None of them with a title.

Eren woke up after three hours. Grunting and cursing, he tried to sit up.

“I recommend staying still for a while. I stitched up your wounds.” Jason said. Eren looked shocked to see him. 

“Jason?”

“That’s my name, last I checked.” Jason chuckled.

“What are you doing here?” Eren asked. His voice was a bit raspy and rough.

“Well. I saw you limping from my window and I came to assist you. Good thing I did. You were bleeding out.”

“I was totally fine, Jason.”

Jason scoffed.

“You totally weren’t.” Jason answered and stood up. He walked closer to Eren. “I didn’t have a chance to check out why you were limping. Could you tell me if you’re hurt anywhere else?”

“Of course, Dr. Jason.” Eren rolled his eyes but lied back down. He closed his eyes and moved gently. “I think I have a twisted ankle and wrist. And some blisters under my feet… I think so at least… My ribs hurt but they’re not broken. My back hurts a little too, but probably not a big deal…”

Jason nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll go get you something for your ankle and wrist then.”

“What happened to my clothes?” Eren asked before Jason could leave the room.

“I had to cut open your tie and rip open your shirt. The binder is in the hamper and your pants are fine.”

“You  **_what_ ** ?! Jason!! That’s my  _ school uniform _ !! You can’t just-”

“Well I apologize for prioritizing your health, Eren. I’ll help you sew on the buttons of your shirt if it’s that important. Though to be fair. Your blood probably already ruined it.”

Jason left the room and Eren whined like a little kid from his bed. 

Jason came back with bandages for Eren’s injuries. He sat down on the bed.

“Which ankle?”

Eren pouted but gently wiggled the foot. 

Jason adjusted his seat and started wrapping the foot. Eren made an attempt to kick Jason but quickly regretted it.

“ _ Motherfucker and his uncle!! _ ” he screamed and started whining, doubling over on himself. Jason just laughed.

“Instant karma, bitch.” he commented. 

“Oh fuck off…” Eren whined between gritted teeth. “I-If it’s karma, Destiny can g-go fuck his blind ass hard with a horse cock…” he continued to mutter. Jason snorted and proceeded to laugh harder.

“What the fuck, Eren?!”

Eren just huffed. Jason continued to chuckle while wrapping the foot. “Give me your hand, you big crybaby.” 

Eren did as told and had teary eyes.

“It hurts…” He whined. 

“Should have thought about that before getting your ass in danger. Wait- Are you actually about to cry?”

“It hurts and if it hurts I’m damn well going to cry about it!!” Eren defended. “I’m not going to sit here and pretend to be fine. I-I’ve done t-that-” Eren sniffled. “I’ve done that e-enough in my l-life…” Some tears fell from Eren’s eyes. “I-I’m trying to get better at a-allowing myself t-to cry… Leave me a-alone…” 

Jason just smiled and ruffled Eren’s hair.

“Good on you, kiddo. Good on you.” 

He finished wrapping Eren’s hand. “There you go. Don’t move it too much and you should be fine.”

“T-Thank you… I want hot chocolate with marshmallows now… Mom always used to give that to me w-when I was hurting…” 

Jason chuckled. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Want a book or something?”

Eren shook his head. Jason went to Eren’s kitchen and started making some hot chocolate. He added two marshmallows. Then walked back to Eren’s bedroom.

“So are you going to tell me what happened? Tiff said you went to L.A.”

“Yeah, so that was a lie… I was working a job while following up on a lead.”

“A job? I thought you cancelled all of them.”

“Not Ra’s’. He was helping me find potential portals, and I helped him decipher some ancient code or whatever. You should thank me for that by the way. Otherwise he would have gone to your bro.”

“My bro?” Jason raised his eyebrow.

“Timmy?” Jason frowned. Why would Ra’s go to Tim? “Aaaanywho. This job had me hunt down an ancient artifact instead. Only problem was that I was working with idiots. Everyone knows not to read stuff out loud when it comes to stuff like that!!” Eren huffed. “The artifact was hiding a security measure. You had to solve a ‘riddle’ to get the reward. But those  _ Idiots _ read the enchantment out loud, which is not the correct answer, it’s a decoy, and lo and behold. The security measure jumped into action. A shadow-serpent-demon mix.”

“That explains the broken scales in your wound…”

“Mhm. It had a sharp ass tail, and the  **_idiots_ ** just made it worse by attacking the thing. If they had just left it to  _ me _ I could have convinced it that we’re not a threat, but they attacked it and put up all its defenses. Real hard to dodge. Two of the ninjas died because they weren’t fast enough…”

“So what? Did you exorcise it or something?”

“No. That would send it back to hell. And I don’t want to use too much magic. I’m in hiding, sort of. Can’t risk it. So no. I created a new seal and banished it to a new artifact. I guess I  _ could  _ have killed it, but… That didn’t seem fair… Good thing about this is that Ra’s let me snatch another favour from him. He now owes me yet again. This job would have made us even otherwise. Good guy, that Ra’s. Good understanding of mythics.”

“....You’re kidding right?”

“Yes, and no. He’s not a  _ good _ guy. But… He’s a respectable man, usually. When he doesn’t use the pit. Oof. Death won’t like that. He’ll have hell to pay when he finally dies.”

Jason sighed.

“Okay. Another question. That… Thing. On your back…”

“The sigil? Yeah. What about it?”

“What… What is it?” 

Eren sipped his chocolate and hummed.

“It grants me access to hell. Pretty much. Or anywhere I damn well please, maybe… I haven’t thought about it. Maybe.” 

Jason just stared. Eren sighed. “Give me a pen and paper from the desk.”

Jason did as told and Eren drew the...sigil? “Do you recognize any of these?” 

“That’s the Leviathan cross, that’s a pentagram, those are runes, that’s the ankh. And those are the four elements.” 

“Very good. Would be better if I didn’t have to explain symbolism.” Eren rubbed his eyes. “Mmmph…. How do I start… Do you know the runes?” Jason shook his head. “Of course you don’t… This one is  _ eoh _ . Or  _ Yr _ . Or  _ Eihwaz _ . It’s a defense rune. For protection. This one is  _ Algiz _ . Also for protection. Mostly against evil. A guardian, kind of. This one here is  _ Raido _ . A rune for travelers. To make passage easier. And this here is  _ Mannaz _ . It basically centers me. It represents the ‘self’. Gor it?”

“I… Think so?”

“Okay. Good. The runes are protections and assuring my safe travels between the places I want to go. Namely hell. They’re very important. If I don’t include them, I’ll lose myself or accidentally separate my body and soul. Cool? Cool.” Eren went onto the next one. “These are the elements. Fire, water, earth and air. All of them are needed because they make up pretty much everything, more or less. Moving on. Here’s the Leviathan cross, Pentagram of Satan and the sigil of Lucifer. Hell is full of sulfur, so that’s why the Leviathan cross is there. Why it’s called that, I have no idea. I asked Leviathan once, he just said something about trolling. I don’t know. Satan and Lucifer are often thought of to be the same person. Lucifer is the main ruler of hell, but Satan is helping with holding the barriers up, so I need permission from both of them as well as protection from their decivious ways. This last one. Circle with arrows. That’s off my own design.” Eren looked proud. “It represents the gates of hell. The arrows are there to allow me to open them. These extra fancy details are mainly to make sure that the door closes after me so I don’t accidentally let out some demons. That wouldn’t be good. And the ankh is the sigil of Death. Questions?”

Jason had  _ so  _ many questions. 

“Doesn’t the ankh represent life.”

“It can. But Death doesn’t exactly dismiss life. Life doesn’t come without death, and death exists to give room to life. That’s… Another conversation you won’t want to have.” 

“You said you asked… Leviathan?”

“Yup. Demon of envy? I think he was upset that everyone else was well known, so he trolled some scientist into naming the symbol after him or something. Don’t ask. I didn’t understand it either.” 

“You…” Jason sighed. “You’re a confusing guy, Eren.”

“And I pride myself in it.” Eren replied with a grin. “Any other questions?”

“Plenty. But I don’t know if I can handle the answers at the moment.” Jason chuckled. “Hey. By the way. Wanted to tell you, smart thinking with the chest binder. Do you feel better with it?”

“ _ Much _ better. Was uncomfortable the first few days, but I don’t hate my reflection as much with it. I considered paying to remove my boobs actually, but… I don’t want to suffer the consequences of it when I turn back. It probably wouldn’t be worth it…” 

“Probably not worth the risk, no… We’ll just have to find a way to get you back to you normal… ish… self.”

Eren grinned at that and sipped his hot chocolate again. 

This was nice, Jason thought. Eren felt like a good friend, and that felt nice. It was refreshing.

This didn't feel as forced as with Tiffany. 

Jason wonders why, but he can't bring himself to put too much focus on that right now.


	9. Stolen Kisses Aren't Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potential TW: There are mentions of assault in this chapter. Just briefly. And mentions of being outed.

Jason should stop questioning Eren. But… He’s just…

Who just has a crutch lying around.  _ Just in case _ ?! 

Jason doesn’t even have that. Sure. They have crutches in the cave. But that’s different! 

Anywho. This is what Jason is thinking about as he helps Eren down the stairs. 

Eren had been in bed for two days and it seems he has had just about enough. He forced Jason to help him dress. He didn’t act shy about his female body so he must have been very desperate. Chest binder and comfortable clothes on, Eren instructed Jason to get the crutch in the wardrobe. 

‘ _ Get my crutch, sucker! I need fresh air! _ ’

‘ _ Eren. I can just open the window for you. _ ’

‘ _ I. Want. To go.  _ Outside _!! There’s a crutch in my closet! _ ’

They got outside after some time. Eren took a deep breath and only winced a little. Jason noticed someone he didn’t feel like seeing. 

“Hello, Mr. Peterson…” Tiffany said. 

Jason nodded a little.

“Hello Tiff. Did you see that I put your books in your mailbox?”

She nodded. Jason nodded back. “Cool.”

“Cool…” 

The silence was stiff and Eren watched them curiously.

“I’m just… Gonna…” Tiffany pointed at the door. 

“Right. See you around.”

Tiffany nodded and pushed passed them. 

Eren winced.

“Oof. That was  _ painful _ . What did you do to her?”

Eren laughed and Jason put his hands in his pockets. 

“Rejected her… She confessed to me, and kissed me and-!”

“Hold up. She  _ kissed  _ you?!” 

“Yeah?”

“Did you consent?”

“Well no, but-” 

“Do you want me to punch her? I could punch her for you!”

Jason chuckled. 

“Eren. It’s fine. It was just a kiss. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a-  _ Jason _ ! It’s a huge deal! Some people want to save their first kiss for the  _ one  _ you know!”

“That wasn’t my first kiss Eren.”

“She doesn’t know that!! She doesn’t know your stance on kissing! Heck! She’s not even 100% sure that you’re straight! What if you were 100% gay instead?! What if you’re not single! And your boyf or girlfriend gets super jealous and breaks up with you! Because of something you had no control over! Jason. That’s  _ sexuall assault _ , in a sense!”

“Now you’re being ridiculous, Eren.”

Eren sighed deeply.

“Jason. She invaded your space, without your permission. You don’t think kisses are a big deal, good. She’s lucky. But some people feel that kisses are a  _ huge _ deal. It could have ruined someone’s life. It’s not always ‘ _ just a kiss _ ’! They could feel filthy because they’re 100% pure… Okay. Let’s say like this… If you and I go to a bar. I’m 100% gay. as you know. The mere  _ thought _ about kissing a chick makes me feel yucky. You know this. Then a girl comes up and kisses me out of the blue. Would you think that was okay?”

Jason thought for a moment.

“No… I don’t think I would… I think I see your point now. But you don’t need to worry about me, Eren. I’m fine.”

“And now it’s awkward between the two of you. Maybe it wouldn’t have been if she hadn’t  **_stolen a kiss_ ** . Sure. Maybe a little, but not nearly as much. She took something she wasn’t supposed to have, Jason… That’s not okay. Heck. I’ve slept with Deathstroke countless times, but never once have we kissed!  _ Ever _ ! Fucking  **Deathstroke** asked my permission, but  _ Tiffany _ can’t? Why? Because she’s a girl and it’s cute?”

“I don’t want to hear about you and Slade fucking, Eren.” 

“ _ Not. The. Point _ !! Stolen kisses aren’t cute…  **_Fuck_ ** ! Now I’m upset. I wanna kill her.”

“Don’t. She probably didn’t even think about that.”

“She  _ should _ have.” Eren huffed angrily and moved faster. “Fucking ridiculous…”

They walked in silence for a while. Eren calmed down after a few minutes, and Jason let Eren’s words sink in. He hadn’t exactly felt great about the kiss, but he hadn’t thought about it much, what with Eren being injured and all.

“How the fuck does Deathstroke ask permission for a kiss…?” he muttered.

“Same way I asked Dean. ‘I want to kiss you.’ Simple as that.”

“And… You just said no? And he just accepted that?”

“Yup. ‘I want to kiss you.’, ‘not on the lips. Kiss my neck instead.’ A small shrug and a low ‘I can work with that’ later and he was pushing deep into me and muttering filthy stuff in my ear.” Eren shivered and Jason gagged.

“ _ Way  _ too much information!!”

Eren just giggled. 

“And mine and Dean’s first kiss. I told him I wanted to kiss him, he smirked and leaned in. And we made out… While hiding from teachers… We were out past curfew.” Eren giggled at the memory. 

“So what? You just ask for permission every time you want to kiss your boyfriend?”

“No. But he’s my boyfriend. We have established what we’re okay with kissing just by admitting that to ourselves. I’ve denied him kisses though, and he was totally fine with that. I was in a period where I didn’t want anyone to touch me… He leaned in and I shook my head, he backed off and asked if I wanted a hug instead or just nothing. I asked him to hold my hand, so he did… Like a good boyfriend… I can’t believe I was lucky enough to have him…” Eren sighed longingly. “I hope I can have him back soon…”

Absentmindedly, Eren started playing with his locket. 

“Did Dean give you that?” Jason felt compelled to ask.

Eren looked at him confused, then realized what he was doing. He smiled sadly and held the locket carefully, stopping in his tracks. Jason could see something engraved on it.

‘ _ We’ll meet again _ _ ’  _

“He gave it to me the day we got separated… My family and I had to run, and he couldn’t come along… So he gave me this as an assurance…” Eren teared up and his hand trembled as he opened the locket. It held two pictures of Eren and a handsome guy. They’re goofing off in one picture. Eren seemingly teasing Dean about something and Dean laughing goodheartedly. The other was a nice picture. Dean holding Eren close and kissing his cheek while looking into the camera. Eren has a small blush coloring his cheeks but he wears a smile that reaches his eyes.

Eren sighs and carefully runs his thumb over Dean.

“I miss him…” Eren’s voice broke. His lips trembled even as he tried to smile. “I miss him so much it hurts…” He closed the locket and held it close while silently crying. 

Jason put an arm around Eren.

“You’ll see him again… I know you will, Eren.”

Eren leaned into Jason and sniffled, but he nodded. 

“Yeah… Yeah you’re right… It just hurts right now…”

“I understand… It’s okay to hurt…” 

They stayed like that for a while. Eren cried silently into Jason’s side. He then pulled away and sniffled.

“Wanna go get a treat or something?”

Eren nodded and wiped his tears with a wince. 

“Sorry for suddenly breaking down on you like that…”

“It’s okay.” Jason said with a smile. “Besides. Didn’t you say that you would cry if you felt like crying?”

Eren chuckled.

“I did say that, huh?”

“Yes, you did.” Jason grinned.

They went to a coffee shop just outside of Crime alley. Eren told Jason what he wanted and went to get a table. This is a good place. No one gives Eren strange looks because he’s injured. They know not to ask too many questions, and the questions they might want to ask are too private and they have no business knowing the answers to them. 

It’s a nice little coffee shop with nice staff and everyone is minding their own business. Most people here know when they interfere and when they should stay away.

Jason got the order and went to the table that Eren picked. The table is nicely positioned. By a window, in a corner, with a good view of the door. Ideal, really. 

“Did you remember my chocolate cookie?”

“Yes, Eren. I did. Damn, you really like chocolate, don’t you?”

Eren just grinned, and that was answer enough. The guy  _ loved _ chocolate. 

They started eating and got lost in their own thoughts, 

“Hey. Isn’t that LGBT club or whatever supposed to be around here?”

Jason looked up.

“Huh?”

“You know. That girl at the mall? That gave you and Roy a flyer?”

“Oh yeah…” Jason looked out the window. “Yeah. I think so. Just down the street if I remember correctly.”

A short silence. “Do you want to go?”

“Hm? Nah. It’s cool. I can’t exactly say I have good experience with groups like that. Accidentally got outed once. Some girl got too comfortable with me and spoke too loudly. She got out okay, I ended up at the hospital with a broken nose and leg. And Joe and Mary weren’t too thrilled… I must have passed out because the attackers had written slurs on my arms… One of my uncles lends one of his rooms for Lgbt kids who need a safe space sometimes though. They get to use it as a club room rent free.”

“He sounds like a nice guy.” Jason said absently but he could feel the pit trying to show its ugly face again.

“He is. A literal angel, one could say. Heavensent.” Eren chuckled. “I hope he’s okay…”

“I’m sure he is… Have you talked to anyone? About that incident, I mean.”

“I told my dad. He offered to kill them. I told him I didn’t remember their faces.... I have a feeling he knew I lied, but he didn’t push it… He’s a good dad, if somewhat confused sometimes.”

‘ _ He keeps referring to  _ Mary and Joe  _ and  _ Mom and Dad _ … Is he adopted? Or has he reunited with his real parents after some time? Question for another time. _ ’

“I’m glad you have a good dad. Not everyone’s that lucky.” Jason said with a smile. Eren hummed and smiled as well. 

“Hey… Do you have patrol tonight?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Do you have time to hang out before or after? I figured we could order pizza and watch a movie, perhaps.”

“Are you asking me out, Mr. Low?”

Eren laughed. 

“No. Nothing like that. I just don’t want to be alone tonight. And well. Let’s face it. You’re the only… Genuine friend I have here… Or well I see  _ you  _ as a friend, but it’s totally fine if you want to keep your distance.” Eren smiled sweetly. Eren was about to say something, but seemed to change his mind. Like he chose to say something else instead. “You’re a busy man. And I can handle being alone. If not I can probably spend the night with someone. One night stand or something.”

“Eren. Your glasses are broken.”

Eren muttered a curse. “But sure. We could meet before I head out at 10.30, I consider you a friend too.” 

Eren blushed at that but seemed happy. 

They had a nice time at the coffee shop. Then they went to Jason’s apartment and chilled for a while. Eren took a nap and Jason did some quick case work. 

Roy called at some point, Jason gave him a quick update on what had happened.

Roy gave Jason a quick update from his side. Jason got to talk to Lian for a few minutes as well. 

Evening came and they ordered pizza, They put on an action movie just so they could complain for a bit. The movie night got cut short when Dick called.

“What’s up, dickwing?”

“ _ Little wing. I could use your assistance. I just arrived in Gotham but… I need help escorting a wolf out of the way of civilians. It seems very aggressive. I think this is a two man job. _ ”

“A wolf? Are you serious?” Jason groaned. “Fine… Where are you?”

Dick gave him a rough address of his location.

“Sorry Eren. A wolf has somehow made its way into the city and I need to handle that before it attacks civilians.”

“Can I come with?!” Eren asked eagerly. “I love animals! And I might have a calming spell to help!”

Jason thought for a moment.

“We’ll have to take the bike. I don’t have a car.”

“That’s fine!! I won’t complain too much! I promise!”

Jason sighed.

“Well… Fine I guess. Let’s go then.”

Eren cheered like a kid.

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle. 


	10. Is for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit over the place. Sorry about that.

Red Hood arrived at the scene together with Eren. Eren got to borrow and mask that covered the lower part of his face. They reached a crowd and Nightwing called from a nearby fire escape. When he saw that Eren was using a crutch he hopped down to meet with them. People were taking pictures of their favourite vigilantes. Even if one of them was supposedly from Blüdhaven. 

“So what the fuck is going on?” Red Hood asked. 

“Somehow a wolf got into the city… Don’t know how it went unnoticed but it’s now in that alleyway over there. It’s a dead end so it can’t get far. I need help getting close so we can escort it somewhere away from the citizens.”

“Are you going to kill it…?” Eren asked sadly.

“I think we have to…” Nightwing responded. He seemed confused by the kid and why he was with Red Hood, but shoved that concern away for now. “It can’t be well if it has gotten this close to civilization, kiddo.”

“Maybe it’s just curious?” Eren suggested. Red Hood laughed.

“I don’t think so, Horus.”

Nightwing glanced between them at the name. 

“We need to ease the crowd. They’re probably scaring it!”

“The crowd is the only thing keeping it in place.” Nightwing explained. Eren huffed and started making his way through the crowd with Red Hood’s help, and Nightwings unwilling help. 

“It’s there?” Red Hood asked and pointed. Nightwing nodded and Eren immediately walked there.

“Careful, Horus! It’s very aggressive.” 

Eren snorted and walked to the alleyway. 

“Hello? Wolfie?” 

A growl was heard and the crowd grew uneasy. The growl turned into a whine. “Shit… The crowd really needs to leave, Hood. It won’t attack but we won’t get it anywhere with them here.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I know my shit, Hood. Don’t question me.” Eren glared at him. Red Hood sighed and nodded at Nightwing.

“Work your magic, ‘Wing. Make them leave.” 

Eren entered the alleyway and Red Hood kept guard. 

Nightwing reluctantly started moving the crowd, explaining the security risks of them being there and thanking them for their willingness to help. He charmed the crowd and it really felt magic. 

The crowd started moving and Red Hood heard Eren talking to the wolf.

“Shh… It’s okay. You’re safe… I won’t let them hurt you. You trust me don’t you?”

The wolf was whimpering and whining. 

“Oh shit… You’re hurt…? I… Mph… I’ll think of something. These people here can help. I’m sure.”

It took ten minutes before Eren left the alleyway. 

“Psst. Hood. I need your jacket.”

“No. Nu-uh. Not happening. It’s like half my armor- No! Those eyes won’t work on me!” 

“Fine!! Then get us a car or something!!”

Red Hood groaned. 

“Nightwing?! Can you take the car here?” 

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. The crowd was mostly gone now. Just a few curious people lingering. 

“Yeah? I suppose. Why?”

“We need it to transport T… The wolf!” Eren explained. “But it can’t walk as it is now. Bring it here!”

Nightwing sighed, muttering something about it being pure hell getting dog hair out of the seats and Alfred killing him before leaving to make the request. 

“E..ren…?” Something came from the alleyway. Red Hood looked past Eren. 

“What the hell?”

“Don’t question it.” Eren said and went back to the wolf. “Don’t speak… Try to get some rest. You’ve traveled for too long. You need it…” 

Eren petted the wolf carefully. 

“You have some explaining to do later, Horus.” Red Hood said and crossed his arms. Eren just waved him off.

Later the Batmobile pulled up. Nightwing returned and opened the door to the backseat.

“Horus, Car’s here.”

“Coming!”

There was some shuffling. “Help me carry him!”

“I’m  _ not _ carrying an aggressive wolf!!”

“He’s not aggressive!! Don’t be a pussy. He can’t walk.” 

“If it bites me you’re on your own. I don’t care if you’re injured.” he muttered and walked closer. The wolf was lying down with Eren’s jacket over it. It was breathing heavily and whimpering softly. Red Hood grunted and picked it up. It yelped in pain but made no move to bite. 

“Be careful!! He’s hurt!!”

“Carry it yourself then!! No? Thought so!” Red Hood snarled. 

He sighed and carried the wolf to the Batmobile. Eren limped after him.

“We’re taking him to one of my safe houses.” Eren said as Red Hood put the wolf in the backseat. 

“It’s not a dog, Horus. You can’t keep it.”

“It sure acts like a little bitch, if you ask me.” Eren chuckled. The wolf growled. “I’m  _ kidding _ !” The wolf huffed and leaned into the backrest. “Hood… Please. Trust me.” 

Red Hood clicked his tongue and thought for a moment. He observed Eren and eventually sighed. 

“Fine. Which one?”

“The big one. I have more helpful things there.” 

Red Hood glanced at Nightwing. 

“Take him there while I take my bike?”

Nightwing glanced at where Eren had already gotten into the car and sighed. 

“Fine… Give me the address…”

Red Hood gave him the address before hurrying to get his bike. 

~...~

Nightwing got into the car and sighed deeply. He started driving and Horus was muttering something to the wolf who was now asleep. 

Nightwing was wary of Horus. He was a confusing being and annoying, and quite frankly, he was dangerous. He had handled Klarion in a way Constantine couldn’t explain. Heck. Even  _ Midnighter _ was unable to fully understand what had happened. 

Not to mention that he had some sort of relationship with Slade. 

“Thank you.” Horus said. Nightwing glanced back and met Horus’ eyes through the mirror. “Really. Thank you. I know you don’t trust me, with all right. The fact that you’re still helping… It means a lot.”

Nightwing didn’t know what to say about that, so naturally what he  _ did  _ say was-

“Well… I’m a hero first.”

Horus chuckled a little at that and resumed his petting of the wolf. 

It took them 15 minutes to reach the address. Nightwing exited the Batmobile and helped Horus get out of the car. Not long after, Red Hood pulled up next to them. 

Red Hood helped maneuvering the wolf out of the car, surprisingly well. The wolf didn’t wake up. 

Horus limped up to the door of one of the brownstone buildings and opened it. Nightwing followed warily. 

“I’m not planning a murder, Nightwing. I just want to help the wolf.” 

Nightwing grumbled something. The Batmobile drove away, probably to pick up Batman. Nightwing sighed but followed Red Hood into the building. He was a bit concerned with how much his brother trusted Horus. All the more reason for Nightwing to be there with him. Just in case. 

“Put him on the coffee table.” Horus instructed and closed the door. Nightwing noted that he didn’t lock the door.

Red Hood did as asked and rolled his shoulders. 

“Good. Now. There’s a medkit in the kitchen. It’s a wooden box. Get that for me?” Horus requested and went to take a seat on the couch. Red Hood went into the kitchen and came back with the box. 

Horus rolled up his sleeves and opened the box. It was filled with small bottles. The contents were of different colors. There were a few plastic ones, but most of them were glass. There were some other gadgets that Nightwing couldn’t really identify. 

“Do you guys have a strong flashlight?” 

“Yeah. I do. Why?” 

“Shine it on him in that direction.” Horus instructed and pointed before looking through the box. Red Hood did as asked. “Does he cast a shadow?” Horus asked, not looking up from the box.

“Yup.” Red Hood answered, then paused. “Oh no… This is another one of  _ those _ things? The ‘you really don’t want to open that can of worms’ type of thing?”

“Yep. But not as hardcore.” Horus said and pulled out a small bottle. He poured some of its contents onto his hand and started smearing it off onto the wolf. Red Hood, despite his hood, managed to look tired.

“I’m getting something to drink. N? Want something?” 

Nightwing frowned at Horus before walking to Red Hood. 

“Sure.” he answered, if only to have a reason to go with his brother.

“There’s beer in the mini fridge, if you want.” Horus informed and kept doing his thing, unbothered.

“Can’t drink on patrol day. Not a good idea.” 

Horus shrugged. Red Hood went into the kitchen again. Nightwing leaned against the island. 

“You seem awfully comfortable with him.” he commented quietly. Red Hood looked at him, then Horus, then shrugged.

“He’s not so bad. Besides. He’s injured pretty badly. Not exactly a threat, the dork.” 

Red Hood took off the helmet and sipped the juice box he got from the fridge. He held out another one. 

“Want some?”

Nightwing just shook his head and crossed his arms. He wasn’t actually thirsty.

“What’s his deal?”

“A lot, N… He has many issues. None of them my story to tell. But he’s not as confusing when you get to know him.”

“Maybe he’s a liar.”

“Aren’t we all to some extent?” Red Hood smirked. “N. I think he’s trustworthy. Everything he has told me… or well. Most of it… He has proof. Either he’s a damn good liar, or it’s mixed with truth, or he’s actually telling the truth.” 

Nightwing didn’t like that answer much, but he supposed he just had to wait and see. 

Red Hood went to a bookshelf in the living room. 

“Any of these dangerous?” he heard Red Hood ask.

“All books can be dangerous if you use them right and have good aim.” Horus commented absentmindedly. “But no. I don’t- Well. Actually. Don’t touch the ones with leather backs or unfamiliar symbols. Not worth the risk. The others are safe.” 

“Okiedokie.” Red Hood said and grabbed a random book and went to sit by the island. 

“We’re not gonna help him?” Nightwing asked.

“Honestly. He’s got it covered. I think we’d be in the way if we tried to help. So take a seat and get comfortable.” 

Nightwing did take a seat, but he didn’t get comfortable. He kept a watchful eye on Horus. 

Horus just focused on his thing. He didn’t seem to even notice that Nightwing was staring at him. 

A while passed and Red Hood had exchanged one book to another. 45 minutes later Horus spoke up.

“Jay? Can you help me carry him to my room?”

Jason put down the book as Nightwing paled.

“Sure.” he just said and went to pick up the wolf.

“Do you know where the room is?”

“Pretty sure I can figure it out.” Jason chuckled. Horus hummed back, seemingly amused.

“Well keep the door open. I don’t want him to think he’s trapped.”

“Got it.”

And like that, Jason went upstairs with a black, unconscious wolf in his arms.

Nightwing stared at Horus. He had put up his hair in an admittedly cute ponytail. His hair was just long enough to tie it together, though some of his bangs fell in his eyes anyways. Horus pulled the mask down finally and sighed. He leaned back on the couch.

“Got something to say, Nightwing? You’ve been staring at me forever.” 

Horus lazily pointed at an armchair. “Take a seat if you want.”

Nightwing walked closer but didn’t take a seat. 

“Just who are you?”

“I’m Horus. Or Eren. It depends on if I’m working or not. I feel like I’m a bit in between the two at the moment.”

“You know Red Hood’s identity.” Nightwing commented. 

“I do. I’m an informant, and a damn good one. If I want to know something, it won’t take long for me to find out. Usually. Fear not. I’ll take the secret to my grave. Yours too.” Horus- Eren, offered a soft smile. “No amount of torture will be able to force that information from my lips.”

“So who am I then?” Nightwing tilted his head cockily.

“Richard, or Dick John Grayson. Former circus boy, though I guess the circus never leaves the boy. Or so I’ve heard… You lived with Bruce Wayne, Batman, for quite some time. Something made you move out. You used to be… Robin? I believe you called yourself. Something caused you to change your hero identity. Didn’t bother to look for that. I don’t care. Want me to tell you more about yourself?”

Nightwing was pale. “To be fair, it took me a few days to figure it out. It was well hidden. And figuring out one inevitably helps figuring the others in the so-called Batclan. And ey! Now we’re even. You know my identity, I know yours~!” 

“How do I know you won’t share this information with anyone else?”

“You don’t. You’ll just have to take my word for it. I won’t take jobs that ask me to find out someone’s secret identity, and no one will know that I know, so no one will ask me for it. And even if they did, I’m not interested in sharing that information. Your secret is safe with me, Dick.” 

Dick relaxed, if only a little. Until Eren continued. “Also. Sorry for fucking your ex. Well. Sorry not sorry. But I’m guessing you’re a bit salty about it, aren’t you?”

Dick blushed up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t. But… He hasn’t deleted all the pictures of you. He keeps them where he thinks no one will see. I don’t think he’s over you.”

“Well  _ I’m  _ over  _ him _ !” Dick huffed.

“Who? The ex you don’t know about.” Eren smirked mischievously. Dick blushed more and tried to find something clever to say. “Relax, Dick. I’m just teasing. He’s good in bed, but… He’s really not boyfriend material. Especially not for you. But… Your jealousy seems to come mostly out of concern, so I think you’ve done a good job moving on. And if I’m right about that, you have nothing to be concerned about. We’re just using each other for our own benefits. You can rest easy.”

Dick didn’t want to admit it, but he felt a bit comforted by that. He didn’t realize how bothered he was about that, but it was a nice weight lifted from his shoulders. Whatever it was. As much as Andrew had helped him, he thinks these were the words he needed to hear. Dick took a seat as Jason came downstairs. 

“The wolf is soundly asleep on your bed. Don’t blame me if you get fleas.”

Eren just chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

Dick was starting to see the appeal in the boy.

Just a little.


	11. Shadows

Dick and Jason went to change into their civilian clothes, but they both felt that they couldn’t with good conscience leave Eren alone with a wolf that could wake up at any moment. 

They took a seat on Eren’s couch despite him insisting that their presence wasn’t necessary.

Eren sat in an armchair with crossed legs and the atmosphere in the room was a bit stiff. There were small sacks on the coffee table and drinks, but they were untouched. 

Eren had changed into more comfortable clothes, dungarees and a t-shirt, and was writing or drawing something in a book.

Jason shifted in his seat on the couch and Dick was trying to think of something to say. 

“So… Why did you ask about a shadow?” Jason broke the silence. Eren barely glanced up from what he was doing. 

“Mmm… His species uses their shadows as a weapon or shield. If they lose their shadow they… They get significantly weakened. I witnessed it once. The shadow alerts of danger and can help with keeping an eye on things. If the owner allows it.” Eren sighed. “It… It’s a real pain finding a lost shadow… Especially here in Gotham where it’s so dark. The shadows keep moving with hopes of finding the owner, or until they find a place that the owner has a close connection to.”

Eren’s head perked up and looked around. “And there it is now.” he stated with a small smirk. 

Dick and Jason both turned to look where Eren was looking. Sure enough. Some sort of shadow in the shape of a wolf stood by the bottom of the stairs. Actually standing. Not sticking to the floor or the wall. Dick felt a shiver go down his spine. He felt the eyes on him, but he couldn’t see them. Jason seemed more relaxed. 

Eren seemed perfectly calm. 

“I’d come pet you, dear. But it hurts to move.” 

The shadow snapped it’s head firmly to stare at Dick and Jason. “No, sweetie. They’re not responsible. In fact. Jason here patched me up. Is wolfboy awake?”

Silence, then a soft growl. It was distorted and sounded more like static. Eren smiled. 

“That’s okay. Stay by his side. Make sure he doesn’t freak out.” 

The shadow backed into the shadows of the stairs. “Good shadow. Your alpha would be so proud.”

The static seemed to purr, then the presence was gone. Eren smiled warmly. 

“So. You met Shadow T. He’s wary of you but he’s not a threat.”

“Wait- So the shadows have personalities?” Dick asked with disbelief.

“Of course. It reflects the basic traits of the owner, if somewhat more…Extreme. But they’re also.. Possessive. Protective is perhaps a better word for it. They’re honestly really sweet.”

“But… If the shadow was here-”

“It’s not a problem.” Eren assured Dick. “It’s bad when it’s too far away, but it was close to its master now. It’s not lost. It knows where the owner is.” 

It was a lot to take in, but Dick nodded.

“So… The wolf is awake?”

“Not yet. But he’s well on his way. Shouldn’t be long now.” Eren said. He returned to drawing with a soft smile on his face. “Sorry, Dick. All of this must be so confusing for you. You too, Jason.”

“Honestly. I’m used to your bullshit by now.” Jason chuckled. Eren exhaled through his nose in what weakly resembled a laugh. Dick just looked confused. “I’ll fill you in later, Dickybird.” Jason smiled. 

Silence washed over them again. Jason took some snacks and sighed. Eren started humming a tune.

Now. You might ask why they didn’t just turn on the TV. Well that’s because Eren insisted that it remains off, at least until the wolf is awake. He wanted to be able to hear if the wolf made its way down the stairs, which… Fair enough. 

“So…” Eren spoke. “How’s Timmy?” 

“Eren-” Jason started with a groan.

“ _ What _ ?! I’m just curious.” Eren chuckled. 

“Oh yeah? You sure you’re not trying to get into his pants through us?”   
  


“Oh please. Tim already has a boyfriend. And I’m not really that interested in him.” 

“Wait- Tim has a boyfriend?!” Dick interrupted. Jason and Eren looked at him with raised eyebrows and judgemental eyes. “What?!”

“Cloneboy?” Jason hinted. Dick’s expression fell.

‘ _Oh shit…_ ** _Oh_** **shit!** _It’s so obvious!_ ’

He barely resisted bouncing in his seat.

“Kon?! Awe~! That’s so sweet! Since when-- Wait a minute… How do  _ you  _ know but  _ I  _ don’t?” Dick asked and glared at Eren.

Eren just shrugged. 

“He told me a few months ago when we were having a coffee.” 

“W-what- How- Why-?! Huh?!?” 

Eren laughed at Dick’s expression and overall reaction.

Jason chuckled too. 

“Come on Dick-Wing. Decide on a question.” Eren said with a smirk. 

“Why did you have a coffee with him?!” Dick decided. Eren seemed to think.

“He actually invited me that time. He was going to a coffee shop close to me and asked if I wanted to join. He told me about some pranks he pulled on a certain someone, hint hint, a villain, and I asked how he pulled it off. He said his boyfriend helped a lot. I asked who, and he said Kon. Then he proceeded to fangirl over him.” Eren chuckled. “I actually helped him a while back. He was feeling a bit down while on patrol, it was a quiet evening, I gave him a coffee and he told me he missed his boyfriend and I helped him. We shared some stories and then he went on his way~!”

“Oh yeah… Kon’s off-world with supes, isn’t he?” Jason commented. Eren nodded with a small hum. 

“Why you and not me?!” Dick asked again.

“Come on Dick. Your relationships don’t really end well.” Jason chuckled. “And honestly… I think he’s a bit hurt still. Still has some trust issues with the bats. Excluding yours truly.” 

Dick looked down, clearly feeling guilty. 

“Don’t take it personally. You have secret relationships too, I’m sure.”

Eren’s eyes were knowing, despite phrasing it like it was a suggestion. Dick frowned and wanted to ask how he knew, but instead decided to say-

“Not exactly secret. I’m not hiding my relationships. They just don’t become a subject of discussion.” Dick shrugged. 

Eren opened his mouth to say something else, but Dick was saved from questioning by a noise from upstairs. 

Eren quickly stood up, despite the pain he was feeling. He limped towards the stairs only to be met by the wolf who was growling darkly. He was bristling but Eren wasn’t phased. 

Dick and Jason stood up as well and got ready to fight. The wolf glared at his surroundings, including Dick and Jason but also Eren. The shadow from before came back, much darker than before, and it got shaped into something sharp. It was positioned like a scorpion’s stinger over the wolf’s head. The wolf settled to glare on Eren. 

“Who are you and why am I here?” he growled. This time it was an actual voice. It seemed a bit hollow maybe, but not static. Eren didn’t seem to mind the growl. He was relaxed and smiled warmly. 

“Can’t you smell it?”

“One can never be too sure.”

“You are here because you were very hurt after traveling for so long. I brought you here because despite how we’ve been bickering, I still love you. You’re my baby bro after all.” 

Dick and Jason froze and stared at Eren in disbelief. The wolf however seemed to grow misty eyed and the shadow retreated. The wolf walked closer to Eren. 

“It… It’s really you Eren…?” he asked. Eren just nodded. Smoke appeared around the wolf and he turned into a boy. The boy hugged Eren tightly and Eren hugged him back. Soon enough, the seemingly younger boy broke into tears. 

Eren kept hugging his… baby brother?... And rubbed his back.

The boy’s clothes were ripped and very messy and dirty. His hair was black and his skin tanned, similarly like Dick. 

“Tyr… I need to sit down. Walk with me?” Eren asked softly. The boy nodded and they slowly moved to the couch. Eren took a seat and the boy snuggled up close and refused to let go of his brother. Eren gently ran his hand through the boy’s hair. 

The boy soon calmed down but stayed curled up against Eren. 

“W-Who are they…?” the boy asked quietly. 

“They are… Friends.” Eren seemed hesitant to say that word. Like it didn’t quite fit. Jason didn’t know if he should feel offended. “Jason and Richard, but he goes by Dick.”

“Heh… Kinda like Damon’s boyfriend but reversed?”

Eren chuckled. 

“Kinda. Anywho. They helped me bring you here, and Jason has been helping me a lot during my time here. They’re not a threat. You can relax.” Eren looked to Jason and Dick now. “This is my baby brother, Tyr.” he said as if that would answer all their questions. It did, in fact,  _ not _ answer  _ any _ questions.

“I thought your family was ways away.” Jason commented. Tyr whimpered and pressed closer to Eren.

“It is…” Eren said and pulled away to look at his brother. He brushed the dark fringe away from Tyr’s face. “How are you here, Tyr? Is it over?”

Tyr sniffled and shook his head,

“Klarion…” he managed to say and Eren sighed heavily. 

“Did he hurt you?” he asked and Tyr shook his head again. 

“No… He hurt mom… He snatched me while I was helping mom with the babies… Eren… The screech was agonizing.” Tyr teared up anew. Eren’s eyes were darker even as he tried to be a comforting presence. 

“I see… Did Klarion say anything?”

“He just dropped me off in LA about two weeks ago, give or take, and said good luck.”

Eren growled as if  _ he _ was the wolf. Who knows. Maybe he was, Dick thought. 

“He twisted the promise, the fucker.” Eren muttered, then looked up at Jason. “Remember when I told him to bring me Zion? When we took him down?” 

Jason nodded. “He brought me Tyr instead. He brought me  _ someone _ but not the one I wanted…”

“You made a deal with Klarion?” Tyr asked.

“Eh… Kinda. I’ll explain later…” 

Tyr nodded and snuggled up close again. Eren sighed and kept hugging his brother. 

Dick and Jason took in the scene, then Jason asked;

“So… He a werewolf or something?” 

Tyr growled a little and Eren chuckled.

“Try hellhound.” Eren answered.

Dick shivered and Jason tilted his head. 

“Same difference?” he suggested. 

“Not even close.” Tyr mumbled but kept snuggling with his brother. 

Eren looked at Jason. His eyes spoke for him.  _ I’ll explain later. _

Jason nodded in understanding and let the brothers enjoy their reunion. 

It was silent for a while, save from Tyr’s sniffles. Then Tyr looked up at his brother and looked so very confused. Weak, tired, relieved. But also confused.

“Eren?”

Eren met his brother’s eyes. Tyr continued. “Why do you have tits?”

Eren exhaled deeply. 

“Fucking hell…” Eren muttered,


	12. Identity

Tyr was put back to bed after he got something to eat. Once again Eren, Dick and Jason sat in the living room. Eren seemed to be in deep thought as he wrote something in a book.

Eventually he put the book aside and sighed. He got the attention of the brothers.

“I guess I should explain… Tyr is a hellhound. They’re usually assigned with guarding tasks. Some guard the gates of hell, some guard families of royal blood. Only a selected few are actually granted a humanoid shape. Tyr is one of them… Mom thought he was so adorable that dad was forced to grant him the ability. Tyr however doesn’t need the so-called ‘seal of approval’ so he’s often mistaken for a werewolf.” 

Jason nodded like he understood and Dick seemed to have accepted the weirdness now. He was always good at adjusting according to circumstances. 

“So hell is a thing. Cool. So… You’re also a hellhound?” Dick asked. Eren giggled, but not in a mocking way. He wasn’t judgemental, just amused.

“I wish. But no I’m not. No not at all. I’m 100% human. I just found my magical core and managed to access it and use it. Like most magicians. I can explain the logic of that at another time.” Eren said. 

“So… Adoption?” Jason concluded and Eren snapped his fingers and pointed at Jason.

“Bingo.” 

“Yatzy.” Dick said in response. He couldn’t help himself, but cringed immediately when he realized that he had said it out loud. Eren offered a small giggle though.

“Yeah. That too. But yes, Jason. Adoption.” Eren smiled. “We’re not related by blood, but we might as well be.” 

Dick understood that. He felt as though he was related to  _ his _ brothers by blood too.  _ Maybe _ Damian feels more like a son than a brother. But his point still stands. 

Eren hummed and looked more tired than before.

His expression was a mix of anger, sadness, tiredness and worry. 

“You okay, Eren?” Dick asked, genuinely wanting to know. He couldn’t help but care, now that he figured that Eren wasn’t as bad as he had first thought.

Eren glanced at him and sighed. 

“Yeah. Just… Worried about mom. And fucking  _ pissed  _ at Klarion for what he did… Mom was already heartbroken and probably felt guilty about my disappearance. Then Tyr gets snatched and mom couldn’t do anything about it…” Eren frowned. 

‘ _ The screech was agonizing. The cry of a mother losing its child… _ ’ Dick remembered Tyr saying before. He couldn’t help but sympathise with her. 

“Tyr said mom got hurt… If that’s true I’ll kill Klarion if dad hasn’t beaten me to it.” 

Eren’s eyes showed something dark. They were dark with intent and determination and Dick didn’t doubt for a second that Eren would indeed kill Klarion if given the chance. Honestly, he couldn’t blame him. He couldn’t allow himself to. Not after he himself killed the Joker after Jason’s death. Granted, the man didn’t stay dead, but that didn’t revoke or forgive what Dick had done. The blood was still on his hands. 

Eren let out a deep sigh. 

“Well anyways… Thank you guys for all your help. It’s very appreciated.”

Dick didn’t sense a hint of a lie in that statement, so he offered his kindest smile. 

“You’re very welcome.”

“But… I have another request if you don’t mind.” Eren looked ashamed. “I’ll obviously pay whatever you need and want.”

“What do you need?” Jason asked.

“Tyr is going to need an ID. An identity in this world.”

“Can’t he take the identity of the Tyr in our world?” Dick asked.

“There’s no Tyr in this world. Tyr belongs in hell. He’s a one of a kind.” Eren explained. “I know that you guys are thorough. I’d trust your work, if you’ll assist me.” 

Dick and Jason exchanged a look. 

“I’m sure B won’t mind. But we’ll need information. Age, history and stuff like that. You’ll need to help with the backstory. And you’ll need to prove worthy, probably. B doesn’t trust just anyone.” Jason said. Eren nodded in understanding.

“I can go explain things for him. I’m headed there anyways.” Dick said and stood up.

“Text me when you’ve convinced the guy.” Jason said. “I’ll pass it on to Eren.” 

Dick gave a small thumbs up, then said his goodbyes and left. 

On his ride towards the manor Dick tried to think about how to lay it out for Bruce. 

‘ _ You know Horus? Yeah, the guy from the Klarion incident. Yeah well he needs us to forge ID documents. You up for it? _ ’

Dick scoffed. ‘ _ Yeah no. That’s not going to work… _ ’

By the time he reached the manor all he had was “be honest without sounding crazy.”

Dick sighed heavily before walking up to the door where Alfred waited. 

“Hi, Alfred.” Dick greeted with a smile. 

“Master Richard.” Alfred greeted in turn. “Master Bruce is in his office, Master Tim is in the cave and Master Damian is out with Master Jon.” he informed. 

“Thank you, Alfie,” Dick smiled and put a hand on the old butler’s shoulder before walking to Bruce’s office. He sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. “B?`” he called.

A small grunt allowed him to enter so he did. Bruce sat by his desk and read through some papers. He didn’t even look up to meet Dick’s eyes. 

“Heya, B. You doing okay?” Dick asked with a smile. Not that Bruce could see it,

“I’m fine enough. What can I do for you?” Bruce asked and gestured at the chair in front of the desk.

Dick took a seat and made himself comfortable. 

“I’ve been asked a favour regarding you. Regarding Batman.” Dick said after weighing the words for a short while. Bruce grunted to show that he was listening. “He needs some paperwork for a friend of his. This friend doesn’t have a legal identity, see?”

Bruce put down the paper he was reading, finally sparing Dick a glance.

“Who is this person? Who requested this, I mean.”

Dick sighed and couldn’t think of a very smooth way to lay it out.

“Horus. The guy from the Klarion incident, remember?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“I remember.” he confirmed. 

“Well, an old friend of his has appeared, but due to mystical powers being at play, this guy doesn’t have legal documentations here.”

“This person is not human, I take it?” Bruce asked. Dick nodded to confirm his statement. “Horus doesn’t strike me as someone who would care much about whether or not things are done legally.” he pointed out. “Why ask for my help now?”

“I don’t think he wants to drag this person into his activities… It’s a relative of his, see?” 

Bruce nodded a little and stood from his seat. He walked to the big window and glanced out, considering the task. 

“And what is Horus willing to do to get this done by my hand?”

“Seemingly just about anything? He’s good with deals.” Dick chuckled. 

“I’ll need to discuss things with him, properly. Terms of the deal, reasons and the like. If he’s interested he can meet me at the hall of justice tomorrow at 9am. No weapons of any kind. Alone. Can you forward that to him?” 

Dick was taken aback by how smoothly this went.

“What? I-I mean. Yeah! For sure!” Dick said and stood up. “Hall of justice, 9am! No weapons, alone. Thanks B!” Dick smiled brightly and left the room to text Jason before Bruce had time to change his mind. He probably wouldn’t, but you never know.

He texted Jason. Jason’s reply was a thumbs up.

His next order of business was talking to Tim. He went down to the cave to see his baby brother hard at work. Countless files up on the Batcomputer at once. 

“Heya Timmy-Bird.” Dick greeted. “Everything going okay?”

Tim just hummed and kept at it. Dick glanced at the files. “Why are you working on the space mission?” he asked. 

“Because I can and I feel like it.” Tim deadpanned and kept looking through his files and taking notes with his doctor’s handwriting. 

Then Dick remembered something. 

‘ _ This is Superman’s mission. Kon is with Superman on this. Tim is dating Kon. _ ’

“Ooooh…..” 

Tim stopped writing in favor of glancing at Dick with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” he questioned.    
Dick considered spilling his newfound information on Tim, but he didn’t want Tim to feel outed. He wanted Tim to tell him when he felt comfortable enough to do so. 

“Kon is on this mission too, right?” Dick said instead. “You’re trying to speed things up, aren’t you?” he grinned. Tim froze, barely noticeable but still. ‘ _ Shit… _ ’

“I did the same when Wally was on missions with Flash. Having your best friends away can be scary. I could barely sleep until I knew for certain that Wally would make it back in one piece.” 

Tim relaxed, 

“Yeah… Well. Kon is better at handling Bart. Bart is getting really annoying.” Tim lied, but it was a good lie. Believable if you didn’t know the other side of the story. Dick laughed. 

“Yeah. Speedsters can be a handful.” 

The side of Tim’s mouth twitched up into something resembling a smile before he went back to work. 

“Did you need something?”

“Nope~ Nothing other than making sure you’re okay. I haven’t seen you in a while. I miss you.” Dick said and took a chair and sat next to Tim. “Can I help you?”

Dick hadn’t missed the fact that Tim tended to take on too much work. Tim seemed to have this idea that he needed to earn his keep. His stay. Almost like if he weren’t ‘useful’ he would be thrown away. It broke Dick’s heart and it hurt even worse knowing that he was probably more than a little responsible for this way of thinking. Dick wanted to change it. Show that it’s okay to ask for help. That Tim doesn’t need to do everything on his own. He’s more than good enough. 

“You can help with one of the files on Two-Face if you wanna do something.” Tim pointed at a file. Dick happily took it. 

“Sure! Anything I should keep in mind?” 

Tim just shrugged. 

“Work it however you want.” 

And so they sat there in peaceful silence, working side by side on different cases. It was nice. Almost nostalgic. 

Dick really did miss spending time with his brother. He should put in an effort to hang out more. He knows it’s up to him to reach out, seeing as it was he who pushed the other away first. 

For being a social butterfly, Dick had a really hard time reaching out to Tim. To people who he knew he had wronged time and time again. Tim, Kori and Roy, Wally. Hell. To some extent Slade was included in that group of people. And… She was probably included as well… She who-

No. Dick wouldn’t let his mind wander there. Not now, not here. 

Tim didn’t need for Dick to space out and slowly drown himself in memories. He needed for Dick to take care of this case, so that’s what he was going to do. 

He wasn’t going to wrong Tim anymore. He wasn’t going to burden him anymore. He was going to be useful and helpful.

With newfound determination he dove into the file more properly and started working seriously, forgetting all of his distracting thoughts. 

_ He can think about that another time. _


	13. An interview with a bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ A slightly longer chapter :O   
> Who'd a thunk it.

Jason woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned a little and contemplated ignoring it. He wanted to keep his face in Kori’s chest and he wanted to stay in her and Roy’s arms all day. But then his phone rang again. And again. And again. Eventually Roy reached out and gave Jason his phone.

“Answer it. The ringing is driving me nuts.” he muttered. Kori hummed something in agreement. Jason sighed and answered the phone.

“You’ve got 3 seconds. Then I’m hanging up.” he grunted.

“I want you to follow me to meet your pops.” came Eren’s voice. Jason sighed. “I know he said come alone, but I don’t think he’d mind if  _ you _ came along.”

“Why should I? Don’t tell me you’re scared all of a sudden.” 

Eren didn’t answer. “Eren?” he asked. 

“Okay so maybe I’m a bit nervous.” Eren admitted sheepishly. Jason chuckled a little. 

“Unbelievable…” he then muttered. Roy hugged him closer and was already asleep again. Kori was as well. He felt the top of his head becoming warm and wet which meant that she was drooling. He was so used to it at this point that he didn’t mind.

“When are we leaving?”

“In ten minutes~!”

“ _ What?!? _ ” Jason roared and sat up. Roy fell out of the bed and Kori startled awake. “Dude! Couldn’t you have called me a bit sooner?!”

“Well maybe I was stalling! Jason, please?!”   
  


“No! Now I don’t want to anymore. Fuck off!” he said and hung up, then groaned and laid back down. “Motherfucker…” 

By now Roy has crawled up onto the bed again. 

“Damn… What was that all about?” he muttered.

“Eren wanted me to follow him to meet B, but he’s leaving in ten minutes so he can forget it.” 

“You’re letting him meet Batman all alone when the child is already frightened?” Kori asked and raised an eyebrow. “That is very cruel of you, Jason.”

“Yeah. I remember my first time meeting the guy.” Roy shivered.

The couple stared at Jason, trying to silently convince him to go with Eren. 

It worked. 

Jason groaned. 

“Fine… Text him for me while I get dressed?” he asked Roy only to see that the other was already typing on his phone. Roy gave an affirming hum and Jason started getting dressed. Kori snuggled into the covers once more, her green eyes closing in an attempt to fall back asleep.

He decided to get dressed in his uniform, considering where he was going. He grabbed his phone and kissed Roy’s cheek and Kori’s forehead. 

“I’ll try to be quick.” 

The two hummed softly and he took that as his cue to leave. He texted Eren a meeting spot and headed there. Eren reached him just a few minutes after he himself arrived. He was dressed in his Horus getup.

“Tyr is coming with. He’s down there.” he gestured. “He borrowed my old crutches so yeah. We might wanna go now.”

Red Hood went to the edge of the rooftop and sure enough, wolfboy stood down there, wearing too big clothes. He was leaning against a wall and played a little with the crutches. 

“Alright then.” he said and hopped down. Horus followed closely. 

“Hoodie here will escort us~!” Horus explained with a grin.

“I kinda figured.” Tyr mumbled and stood properly with his crutches. “Car?”

“No We’ll be walking to a teleportation device, then we’ll wait for Horus to finish with B and see what happens next.”

Tyr raised a judgemental eyebrow at his brother.

“Horus?”

“Shut up. Go with it.” Horus answered and rolled his eyes. “You know I was never creative with names.” 

Tyr snorted and mumbled something like ‘ _ you’ve got that right. _ ’

Red Hood started walking to the zeta tubes, certain that Horus and Tyr would follow him. They did. They were bickering lowly and Red Hood smiled a little at that. They’re acting like real brothers. He  _ thought _ they were a bit too friendly to be siblings, adopted or not.

They reached the tube and Red Hood put in some commands and opened the door to the phonebooth. 

“Guests first” he said with a mock bow. “Don’t touch anything on the other side.”

“It sounds like we’re going to die.” Tyr deadpanned, then he sniffed in the air. “I can’t smell anything out of the ordinary so I guess it’s fine.” 

“You know I always wondered what she smells like.” Horus said. 

“Hard to explain. But her sibling smells like peaches~!”

“Oh peachy…” 

Red Hood cleared his throat. “Right, right.” Horus said and stepped into the booth and he was soon zapped away. Tyr followed his lead, then Red Hood himself went through. Horus was staring at the big computer in the room and Tyr stood to the side. 

“You’re such a nerd.”

“Shut up, slut… I’m planning mischief.” 

Tyr looked intrigued. 

“What kind?”

“The spooky kind~!” Horus answered with a grin.

“You won’t do anything with that computer, not that you could if you tried.” Red Hood commented. “Let’s go. Nightwing should be here to meet you up. At least I think so.” he continued. Horus and Tyr deflated with disappointment, but followed Red Hood to the room where Batman was waiting. Sure enough, Nightwing was there to play good cop to Batman’s bad cop.

“I know he said come alone but I don’t trust Tyr with my stuff.” Horus said when he saw Nightwing outside the room. Tyr let out a sound of protest. “Last time I let you into my room without supervision you destroyed my favourite spell book!!”

“ _ It  _ attacked  _ me _ first!” Tyr defended.

“It was a defense spell I put on it to prevent  _ you _ from reading it, because  _ fuck  _ knows that you’d find a way to fuck shit up!”

Tyr huffed but seemingly couldn’t argue with facts.

“I’m sure Batman won’t mind!” Nightwing cut in. “In fact, I think we’ll need to talk with your brother after we’ve spoken to you.” he smiled reassuringly. “Hood? Keep an eye on him?” he asked, gesturing at Tyr.

“Do I look like a babysitter to you?” Red Hood asked and crossed his arms. 

“Kinda, yeah~! Thanks Hood~!” Nightwing sang and led Horus inside the room where Batman was waiting.

~...~

Once the door closed behind them, Horus felt himself tense up but he did his best to not let it show. He took a seat by the table across from Batman with a well practiced, fake ease. 

Nightwing took a seat next to Batman. 

“Let’s get to it then~!” he said with a smile. “We’re going to ask you questions and maybe follow-up questions. If you don’t want to answer something, give a good reason why. Batman has brought up this issue with the rest of the league and this session will be recorded for them to listen to so we can make a decision. Sounds good to you?”

Horus shrugged.

“I guess. Why am  _ I  _ being interviewed when it’s my  _ brother _ who needs the ID?”

“Because you made the request.” Batman stated in his cold, gruff, voice. Horus was proud of himself for not shivering. 

Horus might act fearless and reckless, but he was calculating and rarely went into things without a plan. This was something he did  _ not _ have a plan for, and Batman was very scary. Horus knowing his identity did  _ nothing  _ to soothe that. If anything it made things worse. Batman’s presence was intimidating. The fact that he could switch his aura so easily… Scary.

“Fair enough…” Horus mumbled.

“What is your name behind the mask?” Nightwing asked. “Or well, glasses.”

“You already know.” Horus said, staring just next to Nightwing’s head to avoid having to look him in the eyes. 

“Name.” Batman demanded.

“I don’t want to say. Not until I know what I’m dealing with. Maybe I’ll tell you later during this interrogation.” Horus replied with an easy smile while his heart hammered in his chest.

Batman narrowed his eyes but grunted something that Horus guessed meant he accepted the answer, because Nightwing asked the next question.

“Name of your mother and father?”

Horus leaned back in his chair. 

“Biological or the ones I consider to be my mom and dad?”

“Both.” Batman grunted. 

Horus shifted in his seat, considering his answer. He sighed eventually.

“My biological parents are named Mary and Joe Pendragon.” Nightwing wrote something down. 

“Spell out the last name?”

“P-E-N-D-R-A-G-O-N.”

Nightwing nodded and wrote it down. 

“The other parents?” Batman asked coldly.

“Ahm… My mom’s name is Raven M-” he stopped himself, considering the name. “Raven Low.”

“You stopped yourself.” Batman pointed out. “Is the name fake?” 

“No! No, not at all. Mom is married to my dad, but the last name is still Low. Dad didn’t want his last name on the papers. Mom still uses dad’s name though.”

“And your dad?”

“Don’t want to tell. He has a reputation that I can’t be bothered to be involved with at the moment.”

Batman stared at Horus, seemingly deciding that the answer was good enough because he nodded and Nightwing took notes. 

“How old are you?”

“I’m not sure. Time is a tricky thing. I’ll come back to you on that.”

Batman frowned. 

“And why would that be an issue?”

Horus swallowed thickly, wondering how much he could share and still remain in the safe zone.

“Dimensions are just a headache to think about… If time acted as it should around me, I should be… 19? 20? Fuck. Wait.”

He did some quick math in his head. ‘ _ When I got here I lied and told Jason I was 18. Then I lied again and told him I was actually 17 when I was in my late 16s… And if I was 18 I would be 20 now. But with me not aging, does birthdays still count? _ ’

“Okay… So I  _ think _ , if time worked normally, that I’d be about 18 or 19 years old. But since I got here I’ve noticed that my body hasn’t developed like it should. So I think I might be frozen in time somehow. And if that’s the case then I would be- …” Horus looked around. “Don’t tell Red Hood… I’ve already lied to him about it twice.” Silence, no answer, Horus sighed. “If I’m really stuck, then I’m 16. Almost 17.”

Nightwing nodded and took notes, not giving much of a reaction. Batman’s lips were pressed into a thin line. 

“Where are you from?” Nightwing’s next question came.

“L.A” Eren answered easily. 

“What are you?” Batman asked.

“What- I-? ...I’m not sure I understand the question.”

Nightwing explained:

“He means, are you an alien? Or a meta? Or something else?”

“Oh. I’m human. 100%.” Horus answered with a nod. 

“You’re lying.” Batman accused… calmly? Horus honestly couldn’t tell.

“I most certainly am not! I  _ am  _ human! A rather  _ skilled  _ human if I do say so myself, but a human nonetheless. My biggest shame in life, really. I’d do anything to be something else, but alas…” Horus gestured at himself. “I do have magical properties though.”

“So meta.” Batman said.

“ _ No _ .” Horus said patiently. “Magic isn’t the same as being a meta. I am human, but I’m closer to my core than most. Ugh… I really don’t feel like explaining the logistics of magic right now.” 

Horus brought his hands up to rub his temples. “I already feel a headache coming on from your unasked questions.”

“Who are you. Short answer.” Batman demanded.

“I’m your friendly neighbourhood Horus~!”

“Last time I checked you’re all but friendly.” Batman glared.

“Have you seen this smile? You need glasses, ol’ buddy ol’ pal.” 

‘ _ Eren. Stop that. You’re digging your own grave. _ ’ a wise voice inside his head told him. He sighed. “I’m Horus, a magician who’s quite literally out of this world, and I desperately need you to give my brother an identity!”

“Why not do it yourself? You seem like a  _ boy _ of many contacts. I’m sure you can find someone there to give him IDs. You got yours on your own, didn’t you?”

“I don’t want to drag my brother down with me. My mistakes and choices are mine, not his. If I can get him on the right side of this world, I’m willing to try.”

“What will we gain from helping him?”

Horus smirked and leaned forward.

“What do you want, tall, dark and handsome~? I’ve heard I give heavenly blowjobs.”

Nightwing choked. Batman didn’t react.

“I don’t exchange sexual favors with minors.”

“I might not be~!”

Batman glared. Horus sighed. “So what  _ do  _ you want?”

Batman considered.

“You’re dangerous. I want you to stay where the league and I can keep a close eye on you.”

Horus raised an eyebrow. “I also want you to cut your ties with your ‘contacts’”

“I can’t do that. Not only would it be stupid to cut ties with such useful people, but it’d also be very dangerous. I have deals, and I do owe people favours. If I don’t return them things could go very badly very quickly.”

“Make a plan and give it up as quickly as possible. While you’re in the eyes of the league, you’ll have our protection. That will mean that you are to report whenever you leave your city and why, and give us updates on what you’re working on daily.”

“Sounds like a drag.” Horus glared a little.

“Sounds like it’s in your best interest.” Batman countered.

“Sounds like you’re making promises you can’t keep.”

“Sounds like you have more to hide than you’re letting on.”

Horus glared darker, then sighed and leaned back in the chair.

“I crave a detailed contract and a list with things I can and cannot do. I also need a new source of income.”

“If the league agrees to help, that can be arranged.” Batman said with a small nod. “I gather that you have access to a lot of valuable information. Where do you get it?”

“Research, patrolling, keeping an ear out,  _ contacts _ .” Horus said that last part with a pointed glare. “People owe me favours, they do things I can’t do myself. I can make people do pretty much anything.”

“That would require that the other party upholds their part of the bargain. What if they don’t, or give you false information.”

“They won’t.” Horus stated coldly.

“You seem confident. Why?”

“They have no reason to betray me. And well, they’ve seen what can happen if they doublecross me or wrong me.” Hours smirked darkly. “They wouldn’t dare. And I give them very thorough instructions of what it takes to strike a deal with me.”

“That would imply that you have an example. Explain.”

“Carl-Henry West.” Horus said and put his chin on his intertwined hands with a small smirk on his lips and a dangerous glint in his eyes, visible despite the constantly changing shape and color of them. Batman glared.

“That was you?”

“Guilty as charged. I don’t regret it. He deserved it and a lot more if you ask me. But you and Red Robin just  _ had _ to ruin my fun, didn’t you?”

“You drove a man to insanity.”

“He tried to steal my identity. He tried to one up me. He forgot one little detail~! I made him what he was. I gave him what he wanted, he didn’t return the favor. Quite the opposite really.”

The room was silent for a while before Batman spoke again.

“What can you do?” Batman predicted what would be leaving Horus’ mouth so he added “That doesn’t include sexual favors.”

Horus huffed and muttered a low ‘ _ killjoy _ ’ before straightening in his chair and thinking about the question.

“I’m good at words, and I’m good at reading people. I have knowledge that people want, and if I don’t I have ways to get it. So far I haven’t failed a single task that has been handed to me. I also have my ways to get into peoples’ heads. I’m not much of a fighter, but I have tricks up my sleeve. And well. Obviously I have my magic.”

“How do you work magic?”

“That’s a very complicated question, Batsy. I use wordless and wandless magic, priorily. However, I do have a wand that I use sometimes, nothing sexual implied. I’m a bottom in every way. I mean… I  _ can _ stick it in someone else but it costs extra. I prefer to-”

“ **_Horus!_ ** ” Nightwing cut him off.

“Right. Sorry.” Horus giggled. “But as to  _ how _ I work my magic… How much time do you have because I need at least 3 full days to explain the basics of magic, then explain my own twists and why they work, then demonstrate and it’s honestly just a lot of work.”

“That’s enough of an answer for now. What of your brother?”

“He’s not exactly magic. He’s an otherworldly creature. Not an alien. But yeah. He’s not human. He’s- Ugh… It- He  _ is _ magic, but it’s species specific magic and it doesn’t really count as it’s part of his entire being and structure and-” Horus stopped himself and took a deep breath. He had a tendency to ramble a lot when nervous. He really just wanted the best for his brother, and the thought of fucking up made him nervous, and his nervousness caused him to fuck up, and that fuck up led to more anxiety and nervousness. It’s an endless cycle.    
“His being depends on magic to function, but he doesn’t use it for everyday tasks. He’s basically a human. Well. A shapeshifter. He doesn’t drag a lot of attention to himself. He has taught his body to not instantly attempt to heal his wounds when he’s hurt. He has lived in the human world long enough to realize that such behaviour will be plenty suspicious. He can blend in pretty well, really. He’s more human than I am.” Horus gave a fond smile. 

Batman and Nightwing were silent.   
They had some conversation unknown to Horus. 

“I will review our conversation with the rest of the league. Nightwing or Red Hood will contact you when we’ve reached a decision, no matter what that decision will be.” Batman said and stood up from his seat. “Until then, don’t leave Gotham. And don’t involve yourself in criminal activity. Can you do that?”

Horus nodded. 

“Yeah! Yes! Sure! Absolutely. No problem~!”

Batman just grunted. Horus thought it might be approval. “Eren M Low.” He said when Nightwing reached for the recorder. “My name. Here I go by Eren M Low. My real name with my mothers surname…” 

Batman’s expression revealed nothing, but he gave a small nod and left the room. 

Nightwing put a hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“You did okay, kid. Even if you got sidetracked.” he said reassuringly. “Go find your brother. I’ll take this to the league.” 

Eren gave a small nod and exhaled. The interview was over, but it did little to soothe his mind. Tyr wasn’t guaranteed an identity yet and Eren doubted he’d get proper rest until he got the result.

Maybe he’ll spend his sleepless nights with Tim until then, now that he can’t work.


	14. An interview with a bat... and a dog

The league sat in the conference room of the Watchtower. Superman has come back and he, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan edition and Martian Manhunter were gathered. On Batman’s  demand request, Constantine and Zatanna were invited as well. 

“I have called on this meeting because someone has requested that we forge identification documents. We are to decide if we should let this request go through or if we should reject it.” Batman explained. A picture appeared on the holographic screens in front of everyone present. 

A boy in some sort of school uniform with big glasses to go with it. He seemed sweet enough, but with the picture came others. It was a file. It said Horus at the top.

“This is Horus. He is known to have connections with many villains. He seems familiar with Klarion and has been seen with Deathstroke on more than one occasion. There is evidence to support that he has connections with Ra’s Al Ghul. He also has a hand in a lot of other organizations and happenings. To which extent we have no way of knowing. He acts primarily in favors, often exchanging information for something else. Sometimes a favor for a favor.” Batman said.

“Deals then. Aight.” Constantine commented. Batman grunted, then continued. 

“He is a mystery for the most part and pinpointing accurate information about him has been proven difficult. He’s dangerous.” a specific article appeared on the screens. About a man called Carl-Henry being driven to madness for seemingly no reason. “He has admitted to being the cause of that. However, he is reaching out to us in the name of his brother. I brought him in yesterday for an interview.” 

Batman said. 

He started the recording. First topic, family. His biological parents and his mother were mentioned and Batman paused the recording. 

He looked at Superman.

“He speaks the truth. Nothing tells me that he’s lying.” Superman confirmed. Their recording devices are very complex and high tech so that Superman can pick up on the pulse and breathing of those in the recording. 

Batman narrowed his eyes. 

“Then we have an issue. I looked them up.” more pictures. “Mary and Joe Pendragon lost their child to suicide many years ago. As for Raven Low…”

A picture of a dark haired boy with pale skin and light brown eyes with a beauty spot under the left eye on the cheekbone. He looked to be about 10 years old, give or take, and the picture was taken from a mental hospital in L.A. His eyes were tired but very attentive. “ _ He _ is a very sick young boy, currently locked up for treatment after having forced needles into the mouth of a fellow student. When asked why he said that this student angered the friends in his head. His psychiatrist believes that his medication just needs to be adjusted, but they’re keeping him locked up until further notice.”

Wonder Woman frowned sadly as she looked at the boy. Constantine looked contemplative and Martian Manhunter seemed to be paying close attention to the information given to him.

“Keep this in mind throughout the recording.” Batman told them and started it again. 

The question about his age and his species was brought up. Batman looked at the magicians in the room and they seemed unbothered. 

‘ _ Magic isn’t the same as being a meta. I am human, but I’m closer to my core than most. Ugh… I really don’t feel like explaining the logistics of magic right now. I already feel a headache coming on from your unasked questions. _ ’ Horus said on the recording and Batman looked at them. Constantine just shrugged.

“Seems legit enough.” was all he said. Zatanna took it upon herself to explain.

“Some people are just lucky, I guess. Some people try for years to unlock the magical core that all humans carry with them from ancient times. We’re talking like… The beginning type of ancient. Adam and Eve. Sometimes people just happen to have this core closer to the surface, some people never even sense it.”

“Pendragon… Wasn’t that like some exorcist way back?” Constantine commented. “If they’re connected, this Horus guy could be a descendant. Gotten the lucky gene, not needing to put in the work of finding the little light himself.”

Zatanna nodded, then explained to the others in the room.

“Magic doesn’t count as a meta power since it’s something every human carries to some extent. It’s part of being human, not an outside force. In theory, every human can work magic.”

“In practice though… Not so much.” Constantine added. “However. About his age… The only way for him to be  _ stuck _ in time is if someone planted the curse on him… For it to last this long, the being needs to possess a time shard.” he frowned. “And not only that, the being needs to have control over it…”

“It’s an old myth that goes back millenia.” Zatanna explained. “That at some point, Time got shattered. If you’re lucky you can find a time shard. The myth isn’t confirmed, but the item is very much real. It’s hard to contain and master… But it’s not impossible.”

“Meaning that this guy being stuck in time somehow is very possible.” Constantine finished. “I’d like to meet the guy that used it. Work of art to make it last this long.” 

Batman considered this and nodded. The recording started again.

Superman blushed at Horus’ inappropriate comments and sexual jokes, Constantine, Flash and Hal seemed amused and Wonder Woman seemed to think it was nothing less than childish. The rest seemed indifferent.

‘ _ Right. Sorry. But as to how I work my magic… How much time do you have because I need at least 3 full days to explain the basics of magic, then explain my own twists and why they work, then demonstrate and it’s honestly just a lot of work. _ ’ 

Constantine let out something like a satisfied groan. 

“ _ Thank you _ !! Finally someone gets it!”   
At the end of the recording, when Horus revealed his name, Wonder Woman looked proud. Constantine frowned and Superman let out a sigh of relief. Probably because there was no longer a risk of Horus, Eren, spitting out sexual implications. 

They took a few moments to consider what they had found out, then Wonder Woman spoke.

“I think we should bring in his brother, see what he thinks of this whole thing. See if the information he gives us lines up with what Eren says.”

Superman and Martian Manhunter nodded in agreement. 

They discussed the suggestion and quickly agreed that it would be for the best. Batman nodded. 

“I’ll inform Nightwing.” 

He put a finger to his ear, his com, and Nightwing answered. 

“ _ B~~ Whaddup? _ ”

“Eren’s brother. We need to speak to him. When do you think you can arrange that?”

“ _ Ahm… I don’t know. You at the Watchtower now? _ ” 

Batman grunted. “ _ Right. Ahm… If he’s allowed to go there I can probably convince him to go like… within 30 minutes. _ ”

Batman turned back to the members around the table. 

“If we grant him access, the brother can arrive within 30 minutes.” 

“I don’t see why not~!” Wonder Woman said.

“Uuuhm, because he could be dangerous? Didn’t you hear the recording? He’s not human!” Hal protested. 

“Neither am I.” Superman spoke up. 

“Well yeah, but- You know- I mean- Ugh!” Hal huffed and crossed his arms.

“Bring him here.” Batman told Nightwing. Hal made a noise of protest but the decision was made. “Until Nightwing arrives, take 15.” Batman instructed and left for the control room. Flash was more than happy to get a chance to move.

~...~

15 minutes later they started thinking about questions and layouts.

5 minutes after that Nightwing came into the conference room with a boy. The boy had crutches and Nightwing helped him forward. Wonder Woman was quick to give the boy a chair, 

The boy eyed it suspiciously first, then took a seat. Constantine stared at the boy as if that would give him answers. 

“Let’s start with simple questions.” Batman said. What is your name?”

“Ahm… M… My name is Tyr, sir.” the boy said in a shy voice. 

Batman nodded and brought up a picture of Horus on the big screen. “Do you know this person?”

Tyr squirmed in his seat and observed the picture,

“The glasses obscure the appearance but his school uniform gives him away…” he glanced up at Nightwing. 

“It’s okay. He already told them his name.” Nightwing reassured him. 

“It’s my brother, Eren.” the young boy then said. 

“And this?” The picture of Raven Low appeared. Tyr’s eyes widened a little.

“It… It’s my mom…” His voice cracked a little. He leaned forward to get a better look at the boy on the screen. “Is that him now…? Oh gods… Is he okay?”

“He’s in safe hands. His uncle is scheduled to take him home this weekend.” Batman reassured the boy, only the boy didn’t look reassured by that. In fact, Tyr let out a low ‘ _ Fuck… _ ’ at that. When Wonder Woman looked at him questioningly he just shook his head and leaned back. 

“Sorry. Don’t mind me…”

Batman frowned,

“How old are you?”

Tyr chuckled awkwardly.

“This is going to sound stupid, but I don’t know. It depends on how you count. I could be 13 or I could be 16. Or… Or I could be 125 years old.” He added the last part with a frown. “I think…? I’m too tired for math…”

“You brother mentioned that you’re not human. What are you, child?” Wonder Woman asked kindly. Tyr looked at Constantine. The older sighed. 

“I… I am a hound. It’s… It’s a mythical being. You’re not hunters are you-?!” Suddenly Tyr looked panicked.

“No. We’re not kiddo.” Constantine assured. “And we’re not about to hand you over to them either. You can relax.”

The boy relaxed a little. Superman looked at Constantine. “There are hunters that hunt for mythical creatures and sell them at the black market. The creatures are selldom treated well.”

“Try never.” Tyr scoffed. “ _ If _ the hunter is kind, and that’s a  _ huge _ if, then they don’t know how to care about us anyways. I… I’ve heard stories about little pups starving to death because they don’t get enough to eat… Or they get overheated with all the blankets in the cage…”

Wonder Woman looked saddened by this, the rest of the room tried to hide their reactions to the words. 

Batman decided to move on from the subject. 

“Who is your dad?”

“I don’t feel comfortable giving you his name. People are looking for him and I don’t want to jinx him.” Tyr said. Batman nodded.

“What is your last name?”

“Manestella Low.”

Constantine narrowed his eyes. 

“That sounds so fake you have no idea.” 

Tyr smirked. 

“I’m not lying, magician. I’m sure you’ll realize that if you sit down to think about it.” Tyr then looked at the others and pointed at his nose when he was met with dark and defensive expressions. “I can smell magic.” he explained. “His magic scent is stronger than most humans’, so don’t be alarmed. I haven’t snooped around classified files or whatever. That’s more of an Eren thing to do. I can also sense that Batman is human. His magic is very weak. You two are other worldly. Not earthlings.” he said to prove his point and looked at Martian manhunter and Superman. “And you-” he looked at Wonder Woman. He inhaled deeply. “You smell… Godly…” he frowned. He seemed to ponder about that, then shrugged. “They’re all horny bastards so why not. Any other questions you have for me?”

“If we give you an ID, you will need to be enrolled in a school. You’ll also need some sort of guardian. Do you have one you can turn to?”

“Eren has many contacts. I’m sure he can find someone…”

“He’ll need to cut his ties with those contacts, so no.” Superman explained. “If you don’t have a guardian, one will be given to you. Now, we need a back story and reason why you don’t have an identity.” 

“I can have been a victim of human trafficking from birth. Stolen from my mom and then I was never given a name. Eren is my brother, or I at least consider him as such, because he helped me get away from my captors. If he helped by calling the cops or something else is up to you.” Tyr shrugged, “It’s not like I don’t have scars to back up the story.”

“We’ll develop the story further and make it stronger, but it’s a good start. Thank you, Tyr.” Superman said with a kind smile. 

“Where would you get scars from?” Nightwing frowned.

“You seem like you have a fragile heart so I don’t want to share that with you, Nightwing.” Tyr answered with a warm smile. “But I can tell you that the world is rough for certain hounds.”

Nightwing looked saddened but not offended.

“We’ll need to draw some blood from you. We need your blood type and such.”

Batman said, not bothered by anything as usual. Tyr nodded and stood up with a wince. “We can do it now. Follow me to the medbay. After that you’re good to go. Tell your brother that we’ll contact him soon to discuss details of our deal.”

“Be careful with deals, sir. Making a deal with the devil is never a good idea.”

“Good thing this devil is human then.” Batman said humorlessly. Tyr giggled.

“It was nice meeting you all~” Tyr said and waved at the people in the room, then he followed Batman out of the room. 

Superman looked after them with a sort of sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's nothing. It's just... He was sad since we brought up Raven... Something doesn't feel right about that."  
Wonder Woman hummed and looked where the boy had been sitting. Maybe worth asking about at a later time.


	15. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up:  
> The chapter takes a dark turn towards the end.  
> TW:  
> Mistreatment of child.  
> Like. Really bad.
> 
> Tell me if it's worth tagging as a whole. c:

Jason and Roy were walking home from the store. They had decided to have something like “date night” while Kori was hanging out with her new friend Olga. The day had been slow so far so they figured they might as well treat themselves to something extra delicious. 

They entered the apartment and started unpacking the grocery bags. Roy set the table while Jason started on the dinner. Once Roy was done with the table he joined his not boyfriend in the kitchen to help in whichever way he could. 

Jason appreciated it. Music played in the background while they worked around each other to chop vegetables or add ingredients into the frying pan. Jason laughed when Roy dropped a potato or when the knife slipped out of his hand. Roy laughed when Jason laughed and it was all in all a very nice experience. 

Jason had forgotten how fun it was to cook with Roy. 

Once the dinner was done and ready to be served they took their plates and grabbed a portion. Roy sat down first and Jason walked over to him with a bottle of coca cola and poured some into Roy’s wine glass as if the drink was fine wine. Roy chuckled and joined the pretense, sipping the drink and smacking his tongue as if tasting the fine soda. 

“Hmm. Yes. I think this will do.” he decided and Jason gave a mock bow before filling the glass properly. A short silence, then they both snorted in amusement. Out of respect to Roy, Jason poured himself some of the sweet drink as well before setting the bottle aside and taking a seat. 

“So. Gotham not in need of her favourite zombie tonight?” Roy asked. Jason shrugged.

“Steph is covering for me with Cass. Gotham will be fine.” 

The dinner was nice. They recalled old memories and discussed random topics. Villains, old missions, something one of the other heroes has done, some bullshit show they saw on the TV.

Once they had sat there with their empty plates for a while, Roy got up and grabbed the dishes. Jason gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to the living room to set up the series they were going to watch. Jason sat on the couch and listened to Roy fixing the dishes in the kitchen and smiled fondly to himself. It was nice to relax and just spend time with his not boyfriend. 

Of course, just as he thought that, there was a knock on the door. He contemplated ignoring it, but the knocking sounded frantic so with a deep sigh he stood up. He opened the door and was surprised to see Tyr standing there.

At Jason’s confusion the kid spoke up.

“I broke into Eren’s phone to find out where you lived… I feel awful about this, but I need your help.” he said. He held out a piece of paper. The writing seemed to be rushed. “Can you go check this address? If you don’t Eren will, but I don’t know what that will mean for him. I don’t want him to risk it.”

Jason grabbed the note and frowned.

“Kid, This is in L.A. I’m going to need a bit more information before I decide to just drop everything and leave.”

“I don’t have time to explain. Eren will know I’m gone, and he told me not to reach out to you for some reason. Please Jason…? A child might be in danger.”

Tyr looked up at him with pleading eyes. Jason sighed deeply. He couldn’t ignore a child in potential danger.

“I’ll check it out.” he muttered. Tyr hugged him tightly and repeated ‘thank you’ a few times. “Yes yes. Let go.” he huffed. The kid did as told and smiled with gratitude. 

“I gotta go before Eren realizes I left. Please hurry?” he said as a question but didn’t wait for an answer before leaving as fast as he could. 

Jason closed the door and stared at the address and groaned.    
“Motherfucker…”    
Roy appeared, leaning against the doorway to the living room. 

“You good?” he asked. Jason sighed.

“That was Eren’s kid brother. Date night is ending sooner than planned. Seems like I need to make a trip to L.A… Shit… I’m sorry Roy…”

Roy just smiled. 

“Why don’t we make a roadtrip date then? Jason and Roy, Red Hood and Arsenal~!”   
Jason raised an eyebrow.

“You cool with that?” 

“Yeah~! It’s been a while so why not? I’ll just text Kori.”

“I’ll pack our things then.” Jason said simply.   
They both nodded and left to do their thing.

~...~

Now, this was technically a business trip so maybe he had no business enjoying this as much as he did, but honestly? Road trips with Roy were bound to be enjoyable. The long ride to L.A consisted of Roy blasting awful music, (He says awful but he has come to like Roy’s taste in music. Mainly because it reminded him of the man.), Roy’s attempts of playing road trip games and whining like a kid every time Jason drove right past a McDonald’s. Sometimes they just drove in a comfortable silence. It was enjoyable.    
They stopped at a cheap hotel half way, but they woke up early to continue their trip. This time Roy took the wheel and Jason got to pick the music.

They arrived in L.A on Sunday just in time for lunch. They found a nice looking diner and ordered some food. Jason started checking for the address while they waited. Once it was found, Roy and Jason started working out a plan. 

“So… What are we looking for exactly?” Roy asked, stuffing his face with a waffle. Jason shrugged.

“We’re just checking up on this guy. Harry Brook. Tyr wasn’t specific as to why we needed to come here. Just something about a potential kid.”

“So… How will we do that? Just barge in and crave that we get to have a look around for anything suspicious?”

Jason snorted. 

“If he lives on the first floor, we can just ask to borrow the bathroom. If not we’ll have to look into this… Maybe have a bit of a stake out, knock on the door and ask to check in on him, saying we’ve gotten anonymous complaints about him? We’ll see. First order of business is to scout the area and get basic information. Your job until we reach the address is to find anything on mr. Brook. Maybe he has a criminal record or something.” 

Roy nodded and listened intently while stuffing his face. Jason did his best to not smile at Roy’s dorkiness. 

They finished eating and got back into the car and drove away. 

Once at the address, they found that Harry lived on the second floor of a crappy building. It looked like it might as well be part of the Bowery. It was clearly cheap. But they were in luck. Only two people lived on the first floor and they were not home, so the bathroom break would be legitimate. 

“Anything?” Jason asked.

“He does have a history with drugs and gambling… Got brought in for a bar fight. Many complaints about him, but very little has been able to put him away. He used to be a security guard so he might not go down easy in case we need to pick a fight.” Roy explained and Jason nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”    
  


They exited the car and walked up the creaky and unsteady stairs. The light was flickering and when they reached the door, all of the ugly curtains were drawn. The lights were very obviously on in the apartment. The lock on the door had scratches around it, obvious signs that someone had tried to pick it previously. The doorbell seemed to have been forcibly removed. Jason frowned and knocked on the door. It took some time, but then the sound of a chain moving sounded and the door opened. The man behind it, presumably Harry, crossed his big arms and eyed them with suspicion. He had a half smoked cigarette in his mouth and he doesn’t seem to have shaved for a few days. 

“What do you want?” he asked. He had the voice of a man who had a long history of smoking. His white shirt was dirty and his jeans well worn, and that’s putting it lightly. 

“We’re wondering if we could use your bathroom. We got lost and welp. Here we are.” Jason explained. The man eyed them, considering Jason’s words. He grunted.

“Fine. Make it quick.” he eventually said and stepped aside. He gestured vaguely in a direction down the hall. “It’s on the right down there.” he said before disappearing into a kitchen where two other men sat. They were seemingly playing poker. They all looked to be in the same state as Harry. Roy nodded and went down the hall while Jason followed the man into the kitchen. 

When Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow he just shrugged.

“The guy’s a pussy. Can’t do his business if he thinks someone’s listening in on him.” Jason explained with a roll of his eyes before leaning against a counter with crossed arms. “Mind if I smoke in here?” he asked and reached for his pack of cigarettes. Harry made a lazy hand gesture telling him to go ahead before returning to his game of cards. Jason grunted a thanks and lit his cigarette, taking in the kitchen. There were empty pill bottles on the counter opposite of him, others were half full. There were small foil packages with other pills. There was also a bag with some label for a pharmacy standing there, thick with different types of medication. Jason was careful not let his face show any type of reaction.   
‘ _ Drugs… _ ’   
There were beer bottles and cans, empty and full, littered around the kitchen.

“So where are you headed?” 

Harry’s question surprised him. He hadn’t expected him to make small talk.

“San Diego. But we took a wrong turn somewhere and my friend can’t read maps for shit. So now we’re stuck here in L.A until we figure out where we are exactly so I can direct us out of here.”    
Harry considered this before nodding, dealing for another game with his ugly friends. Jason heard Roy call him.

“Jay?”   
Jason turned his head in that direction and sighed. 

“Fucking finally.” He muttered and put out his cigarette. He offered a mock salute to the fine gentlemen in the kitchen before heading to where Roy was. Roy was standing by the door right by the door in the front, not the one that supposedly led to the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow and Roy just pointed at the door. 

“You’re staying here. I don’t trust you on your own. I want you where I can see you.” he said. He figured that the men in the kitchen would hear that, and therefore they wouldn’t find it suspicious that Roy didn’t take his place in the kitchen. They opened the door that Roy had pointed to. 

The room was small, probably designed to be some sort of work room or hobby room. It was dirty and the wallpaper was yellowed and was curling in on itself where it was ripped. There were no blinds in here. There were small piles of clothes on the floor and in one corner there was a sad looking mattress. Right next to it on the floor there was a flickering desk-lamp.    
There was a small figure on the mattress under a blanket. It was trembling and whimpering.    
Jason and Roy exchanged a look. Jason went closer and Roy stood by the door, guarding and keeping an ear out for trouble. Jason pulled away the blanket and the figure yelped weakly. Jason’s stomach twisted at the sight. 

  
It was a child. Tyr had been right. It was a young boy with messy raven colored hair. His hands were cuffed behind his arms and his ankles were kept together tightly with silver tape. He wore a much too big t-shirt and underwear, nothing besides that. He was staring up at Jason with big, light brown eyes filled with terror and tears. His pupils were a bit wide, but he was very aware of his surroundings. He whimpered around a gag in his mouth. His pale cheeks were red from tears and drool was escaping from around the gag. Right in the crook of his bruised neck there was a small teddy bear holding a heart, the only thing connecting this boy to a childhood. The boy whimpered and struggled to swallow around the gag. He trembled even more under Jason’s eyes.

Jason could see green at the edges of his vision, but he took a deep breath. Lashing out wouldn’t help the boy. He kept his voice low as he spoke.

“I’m going to remove the gag. I need you to be as quiet as you can once it’s removed, can you do that for me?”   
Jason didn’t understand why, but his words only made the boy look resigned. Not calm or grateful. Just sad. As if he was trying to lock himself away, preparing for the worst. But still, the boy nodded.    
Once the gag was removed, the boy made no move to close his mouth. He kept it open and looked at Jason with dead eyes. Jason didn’t like that and did little to calm his pit. “Do you have a name?”    
Now the boy closed his mouth and swallowed thickly. 

“You can call me fox… or bitch? Kitten? Slut? Do you have a name of a loved one you wish to apply to me?”    
The boy’s voice was low and fragile. He was tense and preparing himself for something. Jason frowned. Okay. Not a name then.

“How old are you?”

“Ten, but I can act younger if you want. I can’t act older than thirteen though.”   
Jason did not like anything about this. It raised a dozen red flags and all kinds of alarm bells sang in his head. Jason’s inner clock reminded him that he didn’t have all the time in the world. He clicked his tongue.    
  
“I can’t stay long. But I will get you out of here. I’ll come back later, okay? But you can’t tell anyone I was here. Understand?”   
The boy frowned a little. He looked so confused, but he opened his mouth and glanced at the gag in Jason’s hand. He was inviting it back into his mouth, Jason knew.   
Putting a gag in the mouth of a child felt horrible, but he knew he had to. If the man came back and saw that the gag was removed he would know that his guests had been in here. With a deep sigh Jason put the gag in the boy’s mouth again. His eyes looked less dead now. Now they just looked very confused. As if whatever he had feared hadn’t come, and he couldn’t understand why. Jason put the blanket over the boy again. 

“Hang in there, kid.” he muttered and stood up to join Roy. They were not currently equipped to deal with this, but they would be soon. He gave Roy a nod and they left the room. Jason sneaked into the bathroom and flushed the toilet before they left the rooms. He dropped his phone on the way back to the kitchen. 

“Thank you. Sorry for bothering you like this.” he said. The man just waved him off and it took all his training not to just walk up to him and beat him to a pulp. With a mock salute he left together with Roy. “This time you’re driving and I give directions, okay?” Jason said once they were outside. He was well aware that the walls in buildings like these were thin.

“Yes yes. I said I was sorry, didn’t I?” Roy replied in annoyance. Jason huffed. They kept bickering lightheartedly until they reached their car and drove off to somewhere out of sight. 

“Okay. So we need a plan.” Jason said while attempting to smoke his rage away. “We can’t risk the kid getting hurt.”

“The window didn’t have curtains. Breaking in unnoticed would be easy.” Roy commented. 

“Yes, but if someone’s in the room, they’ll see us coming. I left my phone there, so we have an in.” 

They couldn’t call the cops yet. They would take too long. If they knocked on the door, the man would probably demand that they had a warrant. Not to mention that the interviews would take some time. Best way to work this was doing their thing first,  _ then _ call the cops. 

Roy and Jason could act quicker. Jason just hoped they could act fast enough. 


	16. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> This chapter contains themes of pedophilia.  
> It's heavily implied but no one really gets hurt, other than the pedophiiles. 
> 
> The boy is a very sad creature with a bad history, but he'll get help. Lowkey considering having Jason adopt him, but we'll see.  
> Warning: Fight scenes are not my strong suit.  
> Also, this chapter might be a bit messy? I tried to rush it a bit because I felt bad leaving the boy there. If you need me to rewrite it or find errors, just leave a comment and I'll do my best. Also comment if I need to tag something! Or if you just want to comment. It's up to you.

An hour later Jason was back at the door. He knocked on it, just barely resisting to kick it down. This time it took longer for the door to open so Jason knocked again. This time someone answered after a while. The same man as before. 

“You again?” he glared. “What is it this time?”

“I seem to have misplaced my phone and I  _ know _ I had it here, Mind if I come in and check?”

The man glared darker. 

“Yes. I do. Leave.”

“Please? I’ll be quick.”

The man considered Jason for a moment and titled his head. He narrowed his eyes, then he looked inside behind him towards the doors at the end of the hall. Jason noticed that the door to where the boy was being held was open. The reminder made the pit boil even more. Eventually the man sighed and stepped aside. 

“Be quick about it. I have business to attend to.”    
Jason nodded and went inside. He first checked the kitchen thoroughly, feigning frustration when he didn’t find it. He went to the hall, feeling the man’s eyes on him. He kept his walk casual and he crouched to pick up the phone when he found it. He tripped himself on his way to stand and the phone flew straight through the open door. 

“Oh fucking hell. I had  _ three  _ beers and this is how I get? Ridiculous.” he commented to himself and stood up to enter the room but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw the man. 

“Stay here. I’ll get it.”    
The man’s eyes were cold and almost angry. 

“It’s no problem, sir. I can get it myself.” Jason said with an easy smile. “Why? You got something to hide~?” he joked, keeping his accusatory tone hidden well. The man narrowed his eyes. Then they softened and a small smirk appeared. 

“Not at all. Go right ahead.” 

That did not sit well with Jason. He somehow managed to keep himself from glaring. He nodded and went to the door, making sure to know where he had the man at all times. He went through the door and well. Good news: the boy didn’t have his hands cuffed anymore. 

Bad news: He had a man on top of him and the boy wasn’t moving. He was staring into space as his neck was being kissed.

Worse news: Another man was manning a camera. 

Jason felt the hand on his shoulder again.

“Care to join? We need someone to man the camera while Troy has his go. I’m a watcher and the brat has been crying about a threeway.”    
Jason couldn’t have controlled the pit if he tried. His elbow went straight for the man’s nose, the man he now knew with certainty was Harry. Harry groaned before tackling Jason to the ground. “Cuffs!” he ordered and Troy hurried to fetch them from next to the bed. He threw them to Harry and said man tried to get a good hold of Jason’s wrists. Jason managed to weasel his way out of the grip and roughly kicked Harry in his abdomen. The pained grunt was like music to Jason’s ears. 

Jason picked up on the telltale click of a gun being loaded. 

The cameraman aimed it at him.

“Stay down or I’ll shoot you!” he snarled out. Jason was not about to take orders from a pedophile so he got to his feet and flew on top of him. The trigger was pulled and the loud noise rang through the room. Jason managed not to wince, but the boy on the mattress couldn’t hold back a cry.    
Jason glanced over to make sure he wasn’t hit, but the boy had only flinched away from the man on top of him in shock of the loud noise. The bigger figure wouldn’t let him get too far though. The man grabbed the kid’s ankle and pulled him back harshly. Talk about thinking with his dick. Jason glared and twisted the gun out of Troy’s hands. He stood up steadily and pointed it at the man at the mattress. 

“Back away from the kid, asshole.” he snarled. He saw movement at the corner of his eye and saw Harry approaching so he pointed the gun at him. 

“Go ahead, kid. Pull the trigger.” he said as if Jason wouldn’t dare. Jason’s lips twisted up in a smirk and he shot him twice in his shoulder. Harry went down with a loud cry and grasped his shoulder. 

“Next time I’ll aim for the head. I suggest you stay down,” Jason said darkly and aimed the gun at the man on the mattress again. “I won’t ask again.” he warned. The man trembled and moved away from the kid. Said kid only moved to pull his legs to his chest. He was whimpering softly. Jason’s heart dropped at the sound. Green almost overtook his vision. “Cuff your friend over there.” Jason ordered and gestured at Harry.

“Touch me and you won’t live to regret it.” Harry snarled at the man. The man looked torn.

“Who are you going to listen to, asshole? The wounded man bleeding on the floor or the man with a gun?”    
The man was visibly scared shitless but he walked to Harry and picked up the cuffs that had fallen close to him. Harry was glaring daggers into his ‘friend’.

“Think about what you’re doing very carefully, shitface.” Harry growled. “I have proof for your action. Proof that I can either destroy or turn against you.” he explained, glancing in the direction of the camera. The man froze in place and couldn’t seem to move. Jason glared.

“This is taking too long.” he snarled and shot the man in the foot. The man cried out and doubled over on himself. “R. Take over?” he requested and aimed the gun at Harry again. R, being Roy who had entered the room now after hearing gunshots, didn’t hesitate.   
Roy, not being a pussy, grabbed the cuffs from the man and walked to Harry. He harshly forced Harry’s arms behind his back despite the man struggling and snarling threats and attempting to buck Roy off of him. Roy was of course used to this behaviour and managed to cuff Harry regardless. 

Jason trusted that the man he had shot in the foot would stay down and walked over to the boy on the mattress. He gently touched his arm and the boy flinched but seemed to immediately regret it. The boy’s pupils were more dilated than before and he was very spaced out, seemingly just barely aware of what exactly was going on. He didn’t recognize Jason or the fact that he had taken down his attackers. He wasn’t exactly caught up on the events.    
  
“Kid? Can you hear me?” he asked clearly. The boy blinked slowly and tried to focus but quickly gave up, deeming it too difficult. Jason frowned and glared at Harry. “What did you give him?”

Harry smirked.

“Just his medication, just like his doctor requested~ In her words ‘if he’s being particularly difficult you can up the dosage a little.’ and well… he was being  _ very  _ difficult.”    
Jason took a deep breath, willing himself to not kill the man then and there. 

“Make him shut up.” Jason requested and Roy didn’t need to be asked twice. A quick jab at a precise spot and the man dropped. Jason gently took the boy into his arms and stood up. He glared at the remaining man who was still whimpering, trying to stop the bleeding in his foot. “You’re going to stay here until the cops come. If I hear that you got away, I’ll hunt you down.”    
His eyes glimmered dangerously green in the light and the man weakly nodded like the coward he was. 

Jason gestured to Roy, letting him know they were leaving. Roy gave a last glare at the room before he followed his not boyfriend out of the building. They reached the car and Roy opened the door to the backseat for Jason. He gently put the boy in the seat and buckled him up, after putting his leather jacket around him. 

“Mind sitting here with him? Keep an eye on him while I drive?”    
Roy nodded and got into the car on the other side. Jason got into the driver’s seat and they drove off. While he drove, he called the LAPD, giving them just enough information. 

The drive was silent. There was nothing appropriate to fill the silence. Jason figured they could just take in at a hotel for now, just give the boy a quick check up. They could take the boy to a hospital, but then they would have a lot of explaining to do and they’d potentially have to leave the boy with them. Call him selfish, but Jason didn’t want the boy out of his sight. Not yet. Not until he could have a proper conversation with him at least. 

If they checked in on a hotel they could just play it off as the kid being theirs and him having fallen asleep after a long ride. At the moment that was an easier option. 

  
Jason also made a mental note to get in contact with Tyr later.    
The boy had known that a child would be in danger at that address. Jason figured that Tyr must have known this kid in his own universe and if that were the case he would likely want to know that the kid was safe.

~...~

Just as Jason suspected, it was easy to convince the receptionist at the hotel that the kid was theirs. Worryingly easy, but it worked in their favor this time. They got a room with two beds. Roy and Jason would share if they decided to sleep, and they agreed to give the kid his own bed. He more than deserved that privacy. The room was mediocre. It wasn’t ugly or nasty and it wasn’t a 5 star hotel, it was just nice and satisfactory. Nothing to complain about.   
  
Roy told Jason that the boy had fallen asleep about 15 minutes after they had left the apartment, and before that he had just stared into space, every now and then staring out the window. Jason was just glad that the kid could allow himself to let his guard down enough to sleep. Drugs or no drugs,    
Part of him wanted to take a blood sample and get a better estimate of the boy, but he didn’t want him to wake up to the feel of a needle. 

Roy agreed that such an awakening was bound to have unpleasant consequences. 

  
The kid was tucked in on the bed and even though he slept, he didn’t look peaceful whatsoever. He didn’t seem to be having a nightmare or anything, he just… Seemed like he couldn’t enjoy his rest. It saddened Jason more than he was comfortable with, so to distract himself he decided to call Tyr. He took a seat on the bed while Roy took a shower and called Eren’s private number. He was pleasantly surprised that Tyr answered.

“ _ Hi, Jason. _ ” the wolfboy greeted.

“Hi. What are you doing on Eren’s phone?”

“ _ He’s out, and I figured it was me you wanted to talk to. _ ”   
Jason shrugged even if Tyr couldn’t see it.

“You were right. There was a kid there, with very bad people.” Jason cut straight to the point. Tyr hummed a little.

“ _ Is he okay…? _ ” he asked carefully. Jason watched the sleeping boy on the bed across from him.

“Drugged out, but I think he’ll be fine. I don’t know what they gave him. The leader or whatever said it was his medication, but I don’t know…” 

“ _ No. That checks out. He needs some… heavy medication. I’m guessing Harry had him go off the medication just to have the dosage raised, and then be given permission to give him even more still if he’s being… _ ” Tyr cleared his throat. “ _ Difficult… And then he sells the rest of the medication when he decides to have fun for a longer period of time… _ ”

“And now I regret not putting a bullet through the fucker’s head.” Jason growled- Tyr chuckled a little. “So who is the kid…? Should I be worried?”   
Tyr hummed something negative.

“ _ Nah. He’ll be fine. Harry wouldn’t drug him beyond ‘repair’ or ‘recovery’. He has a sick… attraction to him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he died. He’s oddly strategic with his wicked ways. At least that’s what I’ve been told… _ ”

“Tyr. Who is the kid?”

“ _ His name is- Fuck. Eren is back. I’ll call you back later. Otherwise I’ll get an earful. _ ”

Before Jason could protest the other had hung up. He grunted and closed his eyes.

“Motherfucker…”

~...~

Roy managed to sleep that night, Jason did not. He  _ tried _ , but he couldn’t. Tyr didn’t call him back which somehow didn’t surprise him.    
He got up often to make sure the kid was breathing.

When the sun started to rise Jason decided to take a shower to hopefully get his mind off everything, if just for a moment. It didn’t help much. Once he was clean and decided he wouldn’t get much better, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.    
When he stepped out of the bathroom he was pleasantly surprised to see the boy awake and sitting up, staring at the sleeping Roy in the other bed, He flinched when he noticed Jason. He narrowed his eyes and watched the older man warily.

“Heya kid. How are you feeling?” Jason asked and went to get the kid some water from the hotel fridge. 

“Did… Did you buy me for the night?” the boy asked in a weak and shy voice, watching Jason’s every move with suspicion. The question made Jason’s heart twist. It told Jason that this had happened before. 

“No. I did not.” Jason answered and walked over to him and held out the water bottle. When the boy didn’t take it Jason just put it on the bedside table. “I guess we kinda kidnapped you. I’m not sure how much you remember, but I  _ did _ tell you I’d get you out of there. I tend to keep my promises.” he explained and took a seat on the bed where Roy was still sleeping. They sat in silence for a while, the boy trying to determine what would be the best course of action. After a while Jason spoke up again. “We’re not looking to hurt you, kid.”

“You say that, but it always hurts. You promise I’ll feel good eventually, but that doesn’t change the fact that it  _ does _ hurt.”    
The boy shifted in his seat on the bed, some sort of fear hidden behind his boldness. Jason felt a bit sick.

“We’re really not looking to hurt you. We’re not interested in kids. Heck, this dork here even has a daughter.”

“That doesn’t guarantee shit.” a glare and dark eyes, but his expression over all was wary. He couldn’t seem to decide on a behaviour, expression or emotion. “Maybe you like to imagine I’m her, since you can’t touch the child in question.” 

  
“Oh  _ God _ ! No! Fucking hell kid. She’s the sweetest thing! Just the thought of-” Jason shivered and actually felt physically sick by the thought. “Excuse me. I think I’m going to vomit.” Jason excused himself to the bathroom, and it wasn’t even an exaggeration. His prediction was correct even. As soon as he reached the toilet he vomited. He stayed there for a few minutes to make sure he wouldn’t vomit again. 

The door creaked and he glanced at the doorway. The boy stood there, his shirt so big that it was sliding off his shoulder, revealing a collarbone. The boy’s face was twisted into something unreadable. 

He played with the hem of his shirt and changed his footing, seemingly trying to think of something to say.

“You… You really don’t want me that way…?” he asked in such a fragile voice. “I’m sorry for saying those things… I just-”

“It’s fine, kid. I get it. It’s instinct, isn’t it?” Jason asked and spat into the toilet bowl. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to puke again he flushed the toilet and went to rinse his mouth in the sink. The boy nodded a little. “That’s fucking sick… And not in the good way.” Jason sighed and leaned against the counter.

“How… How did you manage to take me from my uncle…?” he asked. “If you didn’t pay for me, I mean…” 

‘ _ Oh fucking hell. That was his uncle?! _ ’ 

“Like I said. We more or less kidnapped you. Cuffed the bastard and called the cops. We couldn’t just leave you there so yeah… Sorry for giving you a scare.”

The boy shook his head and the edge of his lips twitched a little, almost like he tried to smile.

“It’s okay… I appreciate it… Did… Did you bring my medication? I need it to function…”

“Is that true or is that something your uncle made you believe?” Jason asked, just to make sure.

“Oh no. He just uses my illness to his advantage… I’m actually sick in the head…” he gently knocked on the side of his head and let out a sad sort of chuckle. “I don’t hear them yet, but I might soon…” he looked around and whispered, as if telling a secret. “The voices in my head, you know…?”

Jason pitied the boy. 

“I see… Well… We didn’t bring your medication, but I don’t think we can go back for it right now. Do you have someone that can get it for you? Your mom?”

“Mommy isn’t back yet… And daddy probably has his hands full with my brother…”

“When will she be back?” Jason asked.

“I…” the boy played with his hands. “I don’t know… Soon, I think. It has to be soon… She said she’d come back soon two years ago… Can’t be long now.”    
The way he said it sounded so hopeful and Jason wanted to punch something.    
‘ _ I need to call Tyr for details later… _ ’   
The boy was starting to look more comfortable now, trusting Jason not to harm him.

“Oh! But I know a kind doctor~ He might be able to help me get it~! He works at the biiiig hospital when he isn’t at the sick people hospital!”   
And there he sounded like the kid he was. Jason smiled a little and resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. Jason wasn’t so sure about this doctor, but he’d ask more about him during breakfast.

“Okay. Let me just wake my friend, get dressed and then we’ll go find this doctor, okay, kid?”

The boy nodded and followed Jason out of the bathroom. Jason felt him staring while he got dressed. 

“Something wrong, kid?”

“My name isn’t kid…” he said, a confused frown on his face. “Why do you call me that when it isn’t my name?”

Jason chuckled.

“Well I don’t know your name.” he explained. The boy let out a small ‘ah’ of understanding, and sat down on his bed, not bothering to tell Jason his name. Jason rolled his eyes a little and went to wake up Roy. 

“Roy. Wakey wakey. Time to go.” Roy muttered something and Jason sighed before smacking him with a pillow. “Get up!”    
The boy giggled and Roy woke up with a start so Jason didn’t regret it one bit. 

“Get up.” he repeated. “And get dressed. We’re leaving soon. I’ll go check us out and go for a smoke.”

Roy groaned but gave him a lazy thumbs up. The boy hopped off the bed and followed Jason out of the room. It probably shouldn’t have surprised him. Out of him and Roy, the boy must have felt more comfortable with him, seeing as they had actually talked. 

Jason checked them out of the hotel and went to wait by the car. He lit a cigarette and exhaled deeply. The boy stared at him with wide eyes. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“What’s your name~?” the boy asked. Jason hummed. He didn’t realize that he hadn’t introduced himself. 

“My name is Jason.” he answered. The boy nodded and repeated the name. “What’s  _ your  _ name?” Jason finally brought himself to ask.

The boy tilted his head as if it was a stupid question.

“Raven~” The boy answered.

“Nice to meet you, Raven.” Jason said with a chuckle. Raven smiled and took a seat on the ground. Jason let the kid be for now. He watched him and realized that the boy still only wore the big t-shirt and underwear. He hummed.

‘ _ Should probably get him some other clothes… Aight. We’ll get breakfast to go and come up with a plan and to-do list once Roy gets here. _ ’

Jason decided to himself. He had a feeling it’d be a long day and he braced himself for it.


	17. Visit the doctor and introduce your imaginary friends

The plan was as follows:   
Jason will take Raven to the hospital to meet with the doctor after they’ve eaten their breakfast. Meanwhile, Roy will take the car and get Raven some clothes. Raven’s shy but teary eyed request for his teddy, or as Raven called it “Sir. Samuel of the land of silver”. Sir Solos for short, (God knows why, but Raven insisted that the name was very important.) got rejected and Raven deemed that Roy was not his favourite of the two men.   
Jason wasn’t sure how he felt about Raven acting his age, even younger at times. He was glad that the boy felt comfortable enough around them to let his guard down, but it made it so much more apparent how young he was and keeping in mind why the kid was even with them to begin with… 

Jason and Raven stepped out of the car and said goodbye to Roy before walking inside the hospital. They had managed to figure out which one after many guesses since Raven didn’t know the actual name of the hospital. Raven’s bare feet got dirtier and dirtier the more he walked and Jason wanted to carry him, but he decided to let the kid come to him if he needed assistance with anything.   
Raven padded up to the receptionist and stood on his toes.    
  
“I’m here to see dr. Harvey~!” he stated with a sweet smile. 

“Do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asked with a kind smile.

“Nope~ But I want to see him.”

The receptionist did a terrible job with hiding her frown.

“Dr. Harvey is a  _ very  _ busy doctor, kiddo. You need an appointment.”   
Raven sighed impatiently but nodded a little. He grabbed Jason’s hand and walked away from the reception. Then he kept walking towards the elevators. He heard the woman’s voice call out. “No- Wait! Kid!!” 

Raven completely ignored her in favor of pressing the button.

“Raven. We can just set up an appointment.”

“I just informed her I’d be here because dr. Harvey asked me to be polite to the workers. I’m not really looking for her permission to see him.” Raven stated simply. Jason looked back towards the receptionist. She had gotten out of her chair and was closing in as quickly as she could without running. The elevator doors opened and Raven stepped inside, pulling Jason along. He repeatedly pressed the “close the door” button after pressing the right floor. The doors closed when the woman was just a little ways away. Jason couldn’t help but feel a little amused. 

“Raven. That wasn’t very polite of you.”

Raven shrugged.

“Dr. Harvey asking that of me was hypochondriacal of him.” Raven huffed and crossed his arms. Jason did a doubletake on that sentence.   
  
“Hypochondriacal?” 

“Yeah.” Raven confirmed, then scrunched his nose as he thought. “When you act like you’re better than you are, ish? He asks me to be polite but he isn’t polite himself. You know?”

Jason chuckled. 

“Hypocritical?”    
Raven’s lips formed a small ‘o’ as he realized his mistake. 

“But… Hypochondriacal sounds like a real word!” 

“It is.” Jason explained. “But it has a different meaning than what you meant. If you’re hypochondriac, you are constantly worried about being ill. For example… If you’ve slept in an odd position during the night and wake up with small aches, the person’s mind might immediately reach the conclusion that they’re dying or have a serious illness. Or if you discover a birthmark that you haven’t paid attention to before, you might reach the conclusion that you have cancer. Stuff like that.”   
  
“ _ Oooooh _ … I see~ Well that’s not what I meant~!”    
Jason chuckled.   
  
“No. I figured.”    
The elevator doors opened again and Raven took the lead. He led Jason through corridors until they reached a door. The little sign read ‘dr. Lukas Harvey’. The lamp was glowing red and Jason heard loud voices from inside.

“ _ Get your kid to stop crying or get out of here!! _ ”   
  
“ _ She’s just scared of the needle! Give her a minute! _ ”   
  
“ _ I’ve given her several and my patience is running real fucking thin! _ ”   
Jason frowned. This did not sound like a man that could help Raven. They sat and waited for a while. The loud voices continued until the door eventually opened. A man in a doctor’s coat was seemingly fuming and a mother walked out of the room with her 5 year old daughter. Dr. Harvey pushed his blonde hair out of his face, then looked their way. His rage seemed to die out at least a little.

“Oh. Hi Raven. I didn’t expect you.” he said with a small smile, gesturing for Raven to enter the room. Raven did so happily. Then the doctor glared at Jason. “Is he with you?”   
  
“Uhuh~ He’s really nice. He drove me here~!” Raven said and jumped up on the hospital check up bed. Dr. Harvey hummed and allowed Jason to enter as well before closing and locking the door. Jason didn’t like that.   
  
“Where are your shoes, Raven? Did you run away again?” he asked and took a seat in a rolling chair that he grabbed from his desk. Raven swinged with his legs.

“Not exactly… I’ve been kidnapped, see? But it’s okay, because they reported Uncle to the police and made sure I wouldn’t get hurt~!”    
Dr. Harvey huffed.   
  
“Good. So! Why are you here?”    
  
“I need some help~ Do you have time?”   
  
“I  _ do  _ have an appointment in ten minutes, but they can wait.”   
Raven giggled and got more comfortable.    
  
“I need my medication. They forgot to bring it when they kidnapped me so I don’t have any left…”    
Dr. Harvey hummed and gave a short nod before rolling over to the computer and typing in some things. He frowned.

“They upped your dosage again?”   
  
“Yeah. I tried to make Erik swallow needles.”   
  
“Did you forget to take your medicine?”   
  
“Nooo…. Uncle just gave me a lower dosage than I required, so they didn’t help.”   
Dr. Harvey let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples as if warding off a headache. 

Jason heard him mutter a low ‘ _ motherfucker _ ’.    
  
“Okay, Raven. I’ll lower the dosage again to the one you had before. Okay? If anyone asks, you send them my way. You may give them my office number.”   
Raven nodded and was looking around the room and humming. “ _ Raven _ !”    
The boy flinched and looked at the doctor. “I’m going to lower the dosage again. If anyone tries to give you trouble about it you can give them my office number.”   
  
“Okay dr. Harvey~!”   
The doctor nodded firmly, satisfied now that he got a verbal response,    
  
“He was very drugged when we got him yesterday. We don’t know what kinds of drugs they used or how heavy they were. His uncle claimed it was his medication, but...” Jason explained. The doctor nodded.   
  
“Okay. Raven. I’ll need some of your blood to make sure your body is okay.”    
Raven shifted uncomfortably.   
  
“Does that mean needles?”   
Dr. Harvey nodded and Raven whined. “I don’t like the needles…”    
  
“I know, kiddo. But they’re necessary. You can sing or tell me stories in the meantime. And I’ll give you a lollipop when we’re done.”   
  
Jason frowned. Was this really the doctor that chewed out a 5 year old just now for the same reason? What was different this time? Either way, Raven reluctantly nodded. The doctor stood up and moved around the room to gather his tools. Jason looked at Raven.   
  
“You okay?”    
The kid nodded.   
  
“It’s just… Needles are very scary… Sometimes they make me feel funny… And sometimes they make me angry… Or I start to forget things... Will you hold my hand?”   
Jason chuckled fondly.   
  
“Sure kid.”   
  
“My name isn’t kid.” Raven huffed. He heard dr. Harvey chuckle somewhere in the room.   
  
“I know~! But it has become a “pet name” now. Something to call you other than your name.”   
  
“What’s wrong with my name?!”   
  
“Nothing, Raven.” Dr. Harvey said. “You have a really nice name, but sometimes people just call you by another name, to mix it up. Like how you call Sir. Samuel of the land of gold ‘cutiepie’ sometimes.”    
Raven narrowed his eyes,   
  
“His name is Sir. Samuel of the land of  _ silver _ and you  _ know _ that! I know you do! You’re just being mean.”   
Dr. Harvey chuckled and walked closer with his tools ready.   
  
“Well observed, But do you get my point?”   
It took a moment, then Raven nodded. Dr. Harvey moved closer and took a seat in front of Raven, “Good. Now let’s get this nightmare over and done with. Give me your arm.” he said and held out a gloved hand. Raven took a deep breath and held out his arm. “Just relax and let me do my thing and it will be over before you know it. As usual.”   
Raven nodded and held out his hand to Jason. Jason smiled and took his hand.    
  
“I dreamed that mrs, Talula was giving birth. I know that’s not possible because she’s told me she can’t give birth. And you can’t give birth to small elephant humans. I know that much.” Raven started talking. “Did you know that Mrs. Talula is married to Tophat man?” He was looking at Jason.   
  
“I’m afraid I don’t know who any of those people are.”   
  
“Mrs. Talula is a lady who has been pregnant since the day I saw her. She doesn’t have children, but she says she’s glad because she’d regret having them. I once pointed out that she was pregnant, but she didn’t like that and tried to cut the baby out… And then there’s Tophat man. He calls himself that, but he only ever wears fedoras. He says actual tophats are very expensive, so he can’t have them. That’s why he wears fedoras instead. I never quite understood him. Tophat man is Lady Corset and Lady Lacey’s brother. Corset and Lacey are twins. Oh. But don’t tell them that I didn’t call them Lady just now. They don’t like that. They make very… creative threats… Mrs. Talula’s mother is the Voodoo hag. Voodoo hag’s words, not mine.”    
  
“Lady Lacey was the one who told you to drown Brian in the lake, right?” Dr. Harvey asked when Raven ran out of things to say.   
  
“Nooo…. That was Lady Corset. She said it was only fair seeing as  _ he _ tried to strangle me in my sleep.” Raven explained. “Birdel forced me to stop though. He warned me that mommy was coming so I let go. Brian just laughed and called me a pussy.”   
Jason was growing very concerned about this young boy’s mind, but he figured if he could just get his medication in his proper dosage, he’d be more or less fine.   
Dr. Harvey just nodded.    
  
“I see. Well! We’re done either way. Good job, Raven~!”   
Raven looked down at his arm that had a bandaid now and smiled happily. “Go get your lollipop now.”    
Raven hopped off the hospital bed and ran to the desk and started digging through the bowl, probably looking for a specific flavour. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that those people that he mentioned, they’re all in his head.” Dr. Harvey told Jason. Jason gave a small nod as he observed Raven who was now sitting on the floor and had put three lollipops in front of him. Faintly he heard the boy mutter to himself.   
  
“I figured… He told me he actually needed the medication to function. That he was sick in his head. He seemed scared to have the voices back, but… He seems pretty at ease now.”   
  
“He’s mostly scared of the lack of control that the voices bring.” Dr. Harvey explained. “What are your plans with him?” he then proceeded to ask. There was a threat underneath the naturally disinterested voice. Jason shrugged.    
  
“Give him clothes, for one. Then the police I guess. Let them take over.”   
  
“He won’t end up anywhere nice. His mother left him with his uncle, aware of that freak’s intentions. His dad is a dick. Took the ‘innocent’ of the brothers.” Dr. Harvey scoffed. “He never realized that Brian was just a better actor than Raven was… His grandmother on his mom’s side is dead and his grandparents on his father’s side want nothing to do with him. He has an aunt somewhere I think, but she’s a known drunk and wouldn’t be allowed to care for Raven even if she wanted to. That leaves foster care…”   
  
“What do you want me to do? Adopt him? I’m not exactly a saint myself, doc.” Jason crossed his arms.   
  
“Take him somewhere he will be cared for the way he deserves. The nicest place he’s been through his life, excluding his grandma’s palace, is the mental hospital. I have money and some type of influence. I can pull some strings to allow you to take the kid away.”   
  
“How do you know I will be good to him?”   
  
“Because he trusts you.” Dr. Harvey stated. “And you wouldn’t have brought him here if you didn’t care what happened to him. Take him away from here.”    
Jason gritted his teeth a little. “Why don’t  _ you _ adopt him.”   
  
“I lost the fight to keep my own children and my history doesn’t do me much justice. I wouldn’t be allowed to.”    
  
“Dr. Harvey?? Is it true that the green one is made out of poison??” Raven called. Dr. Harvey looked over.   
  
“No, kiddo. Not the type of poison you’re thinking of.”    
Raven nodded and looked between a blue and a green lollipop. Dr. Harvey sighed. “If he just gets his medication he’ll be fine. He’s not really difficult to deal with. But he needs someone that can keep an eye on him. He won’t get that here.”    
Jason couldn’t answer before the doctor walked up to the kid. The kid giggled at something no one else in the room could hear, then he picked the green lollipop and stood up. The kid and the doctor started talking and Jason was starting to get a headache.    
How the fuck is he supposed to leave the kid here now? With this new information in his back pocket he can’t just let the kid stay here only to be handed over to another horrible destiny. If he brought the kid back to Gotham at least Jason would be able to keep an eye on him. Or maybe one of the heroes wants to adopt Raven. Become a double hero. Or maybe they at least know someone who’s interested.    
Jason just barely held back a frustrated groan.   
  
He was going to need to talk to Roy about this.


	18. One step closer to sanity

Jason and Raven exited the hospital. Raven was humming softly on some tune that Jason vaguely recognized. They walked up to the car where Roy was waiting and playing with his phone. Raven knocked on the car window. Roy looked at the source and Raven waved. Roy rolled down the window.    
  
“Hi Raven.” he greeted with a kind smile.    
  
“What are you doing~?” Raven asked, tilting his head with curious eyes. Roy just turned the phone around to show Raven.   
  
“I’m looking through old videos and photos of my daughter.”   
Raven giggled.    
  
“Why is Jason wearing a tiara?”   
  
“Because Lian was acting as a queen, so  _ obviously _ Jason had to be the princess. Lian’s words, not mine,” Roy grinned. Raven giggled sweetly, then looked closer at the picture and hummed.   
  
“She’s cute… And she looks happy…” the kid said and something tugged at the edges of his lips. “Her eyes look alive… You must be doing something right.” he commented before opening the door to the backseat. “Are these clothes for me?” he said to change the subject.   
Jason didn’t miss the sad look on Roy’s face before he washed it away with a carefree expression.    
  
“Yeah! I think they should fit you well enough,”   
Raven hummed and removed his shirt before digging through the bags of clothes for a shirt.    
“Are you fine with changing here? We can try to find a place with a bathroom.” Roy said. Raven shrugged.   
  
“It’s okay. It’s not hard to undress, much less so when I know you won’t be staring at me while I do that.” Raven’s voice was light. Jason got into his seat, “You can drive while I change if you want. If you have somewhere to go.” he said as he kept changing his clothes.    
Roy and Jason shrugged and Roy started the car.    
  
“Where too, hotstuff?”   
  
“A café maybe? We need to regroup. Ish.” Jason answered and pulled out his phone. “I’ll try to get a hold of Tyr. You pick a place.”    
Jason got comfortable in his seat and called Eren’s number. He expected Eren to answer, so he wasn’t surprised when he heard his voice, but what he said…   
  
“ _ How are you enjoying L.A Jayjay? _ ” Eren asked, his voice knowing and a bit bitter.    
  
“Tyr spilled the beans?”   
  
“ _ No. He’s just a terrible liar. _ ”

In the background Jason heard Tyr’s voice “ **_You used truth serum!! That’s cheating!!_ ** ”   
“ _ It’s called a Veritate shot. Get it right, you uncultured swine. _ ”    
Jason cleared his throat. “ _ So. I hear you reached him? _ ”   
  
“I did. He’s fine enough. We went to see a doctor.”   
  
“ _ Lukas? _ ”    
  
“I hate it when you’re right like that. It’s creepy.”   
  
“ _ Is the kid medicated? _ ”

“Nope. We’ll be able to get it from the pharmacy in roughly an hour.”   
  
“ _ Keep an eye on him. Especially if he starts talking about Mr. Sunshine. _ ”   
Jason frowned.   
  
“Mr. Sunshine?”    
Raven’s head snapped in his direction at that.   
  
“ _ Yeah. He doesn’t always have m-... Raven’s interest at heart. He’s very convincing though. Raven has always found it hard to resist him. _ ”   
  
“Have I mentioned how much I hate when you’re acting mysterious?”   
  
“ _ Plenty of times. Yes. So. What do you plan on doing with him now? It’s not like he has anywhere to go now. _ ”   
  
“I was hoping you’d tell me. Dr. Harvey told me to get him the fuck out of here.”   
  
“ _ Good idea. Lukas always was a smart man. He isn’t one of the world’s best doctors for nothing… _ ” Jason sighed heavily. “ _ Look. If he’s being difficult while off the meds, just give him a pen and paper. He likes to draw. It should distract him enough to keep him still. _ ”   
  
“Paper and pen? Hm… That’s doable. So. How do you know him? Old classmate?”   
  
“ _ Try a young family member. Look, Jason. The foster homes he’ll go to won’t be good, neither will the orphanages be. I’m thinking since Tyr already ruined everything, I might as well help you out a bit. I’ll have a chat with your old man today. I’ll have him pull strings here in Gotham. Get his medication and get the fuck out. _ ”   
Jason sighed.    
  
“Fine… Fine, yeah. When are you meeting him?”   
  
“ _ 30 minutes. Give or take. Oh- One more thing before I hang up. _ ” Jason made a noise to show he was listening. “ _ Don’t lie to him. Just don’t. If he realizes you’re lying you’ll lose his trust completely or there will be hell to pay. Just be honest, even if the truth is ugly. Good. Glad we’re on the same page. Don’t let the kid die. Bye! _ ” and then the line went dead.    
  
“No pressure…” Jason muttered.   
  
“How do you know mr. Sunshine?” Raven asked from the backseat. Jason sighed.   
  
“I have a friend and he knows a lot about you. I can’t tell you how exactly. Maybe he looked in your journal? He has a tendency to get information no one wants him to have. Sorry about that, kid.”    
Raven hummed and eyed Jason. He was dressed by now and the clothes seemed to fit well. The shirt was a bit big, but other than that. “So. Want to tell me about mr. Sunshine?”   
Raven shifted in his seat.   
  
“He’s scary when I’m sane, interesting when I’m somewhere in between and intriguing when I’m insane… I… I don’t like him… But don’t tell him I said that!! He’ll tear my heart out of my chest!!”   
Roy raised an eyebrow but Jason just nodded.   
  
“My lips are sealed. My friend told me that you like to draw. Is that true?”   
Raven nodded.   
  
“Yeah. But I don’t get to do that often anymore. Not after I stabbed a teacher with a pen.”   
  
“If you can keep your aggression to yourself I can get you some pen and paper. Deal?”   
Raven considered this, then nodded. 

~...~

  
They reached a café and ordered some food. Raven was very hungry again as soon as he smelled food. Jason asked for some paper to write on and a pen. It was provided and Jason gave it to Raven. Once the food arrived and Jason deemed it safe to talk, seeing as they weren’t likely to be approached again, Jason started getting down to business.   
  
“Okay. So both Dr. Harvey and Eren seem to think that keeping Raven here is a bad idea. Eren will talk to B. But I’m thinking we have at least two options. We can either arrange for someone to come here and look after Raven, or we can bring him back to Gotham.”   
Jason was looking at Raven the entire time he talked to show that Raven had a say in this conversation. Raven was looking up at Roy and Jason nervously. He swallowed thickly.   
  
“I… I don’t want to stay here… But Dr. Harvey is the only good doctor I’ve had… I don’t know if I can trust anyone else…”    
Jason nodded and considered this.   
  
“You can follow us and we’ll see. I know a few good doctors and psychiatrists. We can see if you like any of them and if you don’t… We’ll solve it then. Sounds good?”   
Raven hesitantly nodded.    
  
“Is… Is Gotham nice?”   
Jason chuckled.   
  
“She has a certain charm, yes. But… I wouldn’t say it’s nice. I  _ love _ Gotham. But that might be because I was born there.”    
Raven considered this. Then hummed.    
  
“I… I want Sir. Samuel of the land of Silver...” Raven mumbled before quieting himself with food.   
Roy nodded.    
  
“I’ll get him for you. I can probably get in and out undetected. Should I get the medicine too?”   
Jason shook his head.   
  
“No. It’s the wrong dose. Too high.” he explained. Roy nodded.   
  
“Okidoki, So just the teddy.” Roy smiled and started eating as well.   
  
“An ID too…” Jason muttered.    
Raven started drawing and he was surprisingly good for being so young. Kind of like Damian. Jason frowned.   
‘ _ Why am I thinking about the demon brat…? Well whatever. _ ’   
The drawing was of some girl with a t-shirt that almost fell off her body, not unlike how Raven had looked not long before. Her hair was standing out everywhere and she had big eyes and small pupils.    
Raven was drawing a figure next to her. A tall man in a suit. Too long arms, head tilted with a tophat on top. He seemed to have a mask on, a dark filled in smile awfully similar to the Sock and Buskin masks.    
Jason didn’t feel like it was his place to ask who they were. He had a feeling he knew. Not names, but origin.    
Raven started humming something while drawing. Jason smiled a little into his glass.

~...~

  
They finished eating and got into the car. Jason and Raven got out outside a pharmacy.    
  
“Should I wait or…?” Roy asked. Jason thought for a moment before he nodded.    
  
“This shouldn’t take too long.” Jason decided and walked in with Raven. They took a queue ticket and took a seat.    
It took all of three minutes for Raven to grow restless. The boy started rocking in his seat and looked around the room. Jason kept an eye on him and kept an eye on the people inside. Three old people were standing in line. This might take longer than he thought.   
Jason sent a text to Roy, telling him to go ahead and explaining the situation.    
After five minutes Raven stilled. Jason held back a sigh of relief. A minute after that Raven got out of his seat and started walking away.   
  
“Raven? Where are you going?”   
  
“I’m just checking on Kero’s baby. I’ll be back soon.” Raven reassured. Jason did not feel reassured.    
  
“Kero can wait.”   
Raven winced and looked around.   
  
“He’s entrusting  _ me _ with the baby. I  _ need  _ to help him!”   
  
“Raven, please…”    
  
“I don’t want him to yell at me!”   
  
“He won’t. Once we get your medicine he won’t be able to.”    
Raven whined and stepped in place, looking around.    
  
“This is taking too long, Jason!”   
  
“Just be patient. There’s only two more people before us.” Jason said and gestured at the line. Raven glared at the two in line, then at the man behind the desk. “Come sit here with me. It won’t be long now.”    
Raven reluctantly took a seat again.    
  
“If Kero kills me or tells Mr. Sunshine I’ll blame you.”   
  
“You do that.” Jason said with a small smile, then hummed.   
‘ _ He would probably do good with some sort of fidget toy… Maybe I can ask Tim to lend some until Raven gets his own. _ ’   
  
Raven was moving closer to Jason and started playing with his hand.    
“They’re staring.” he muttered. Jason looked around. There was a mother that looked at them, but mostly with some sort of fondness.    
  
“Does it bother you?”    
  
“It makes it harder to tell which eyes are real and not…”   
Jason nodded.    
  
“Try to ignore it…” Jason said and took out his phone. He had a mindless game that he had for Lian. The point of it was to sort colors. It made nice sounds when you tapped on it. “Want to try this?” he asked and showed the phone to Raven.   
  
“What if they attack me when I’m distracted?”   
  
“I can protect you. I promise.”    
Raven looked at it and tapped on it. The sound was very low, but it was there. The boy seemed to perk up at the noise and took the phone into his hands and started sorting the colored marbles. Raven let himself get distracted and started swinging with his legs. Jason kept an eye on his surroundings to make sure no one approached.    
  
It took another five minutes until their turn came up. Jason stood up.   
“Raven. Let’s go.”    
The boy hummed and kept playing on the phone, so Jason snapped his fingers. “Raven!”   
Raven flinched and looked up. Jason gestured at the desk. The boy nodded and walked with Jason to greet the man.    
  
“We need to take out medication for Raven here.”   
  
“Low! Raven Low!” Raven said and gave a weak smile. The man behind the desk wrote something on the computer. He narrowed his eyes.    
  
“ID?”   
  
“Don’t have one.” Jason said and took out a paper that Dr. Harvey gave him together with a handwritten note from his pocket. “I have this though.”    
The pharmacist took it and read through everything.    
  
“I’ll need Jason Peterson’s ID.” he said slowly with a frown. Jason was happy to hand it over. Raven looked up at Jason with curious eyes. Jason didn’t understand why. The pharmacist sighed. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” he said and looked bored and reluctant as he left. Raven huffed and started bouncing in place while they waited. That gained more attention and more eyes turned on them. Not so much with fondness anymore. Just annoyance. An old lady huffed.   
  
“Stop bouncing like that, young man! Stay still!” she snarked next to them. Raven whimpered and stopped. He grabbed Jason’s hand and stayed very close to him. Jason glared at the lady.   
  
“Look lady. If it calms him he can bounce however much he wants. Stay out of it.”   
  
“Well it’s stressing the rest of us!!”   
  
“And this entire scenario is stressing  _ him _ . Just let him be. The alternative is worse, trust me.”    
The woman scoffed.   
  
“Just keep him in place.”   
  
“Can’t promise anything.” Jason said with a glare. “Pretty sure the bouncing helped him stay in place.”   
The pharmacist came back with seven different boxes and bottles. The lady seemed to notice the pile and backed away a little in some sort of shame.   
  
“He had a stronger version in stock. Does he need that first?”   
  
“No. His psychiatrist seems to have made a mistake.” Jason said and crossed his arms. “At least that’s what the doctor said.”   
The man nodded. Jason felt Raven twitch next to him, doing everything he could to stay still. Jason gently stroked his thumb over Raven’s hand to show his support.   
  
“Do you know how much to give him and when?”   
  
“The doctor gave me a list with instructions and his number. I’ll call him if I need to.”   
The pharmacist nodded and started scanning the boxes and bottles.   
  
“That will be $236.”    
Jason nodded and paid without even doing a double take on the sum.    
“Do you need a bag?”   
  
“That would be preferable, yes.”    
The pharmacist nodded and packed the medicine for them and handed over the bag to Jason.    
“Let’s go now Raven.” he said and walked away. When he noticed that Raven wasn’t moving he turned around and saw that Raven was glaring at the lady from earlier. “Raven?”   
  
“I don’t like her.”    
Raven made no attempt to keep his voice down.   
  
“I’m sure there are plenty who share your opinion. But Roy is waiting in the car and we need to go. Okay?”   
  
“But Lady Lacey is giving me good ideas.”   
  
“I thought we agreed not to listen to Lady Lacey and Lady Corset.” Raven made no attempt to move. Jason sighed and crouched next to Raven. “Raven. Come on. Clearly the lady has a deathwish. Do you want to grant a wish of hers?” he mumbled in a low voice for only Raven to hear. The boy hummed, then sighed.    
  
“No…”   
  
“Thought so. Let’s go now.” Jason said and stood up. “Sir. Samuel of the land of Silver should be waiting in the car.” he said with a warm smile. Raven followed him more willingly now. Eagerly even.   
  
When they got outside Jason thanked God that Roy was actually back. Raven hurried into the car and bounced in his seat. Jason chuckled and got into his seat.   
  
“Where is he??” Raven demanded. Jason gave Roy a look telling him that Raven really needed the teddy. Roy smiled.    
  
“He’s in the bag. Together with some clothes and a pad and pens and crayons~!”   
Raven smiled brightly and opened the bag. The teddy was on top and the boy pulled him into his arms tightly and squealed a little.   
  
Jason exhaled deeply and relaxed in his seat.    
“Let’s go… Just… Let’s go.” he said tiredly. “I’m going to try to sleep.” Roy nodded and kissed Jason’s cheek and started the car and off they went.   
  
Jason trusted Roy to keep an eye on things until he woke up.


	19. Voices in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raven is having a rough night.
> 
> I'm not sure if I should put a trigger warning on this chapter.  
> There's manipulation in this chapter and mentions of murder? I guess?  
> Let me know if I need to add a specific trigger warning and I'll be sure to add it.

The ride was rather uneventful so far. Raven was drawing and talking to Solos while Roy and Jason took turns driving. Somewhere along the way they were forced to activate the child safety lock on the doors when Raven wouldn’t stop trying to open the doors on the highway.    
  
At 22:00 they found a hotel. They pulled over and opened the door for Raven. The child yawned and got out.    
“Why are we stopping…?”    
  
“Roy and I need some rest so we can keep driving.” Jason explained. “We’ll rent a room and we’ll be back on the road tomorrow.”    
Raven hummed and yawned.   
  
“Okie…” he muttered and took Jason’s hand while holding Solos in his other hand. Jason led them inside the building while Roy got their things.    
Jason rented a room and got the key, then gently led Raven towards the room with Roy not far behind. They entered the room and Roy put down their bags.    
  
“The door is going to be locked, okay Raven?”   
Raven, who was standing still and looking at the beds just hummed in response. “Which bed do you want?”   
That made Raven look up.   
  
“I’m allowed to pick?” he asked with wide eyes.   
  
“Of course. Roy and I will share a bed. You’re welcome to join if you want, but we got a room with two beds so that you could sleep in relative privacy if you wanted to.”    
Raven’s eyes sparkled a little before he walked up to one of the beds.    
  
“Can I have this one?” he asked. When Jason nodded Raven quickly climbed onto the bed, as if he didn’t act fast enough Jason would take back his permission.    
That saddened Jason, but he shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Roy joined him not long after.    
  
“You okay, Jaybird?” Roy asked in a low voice. Jason nodded and spat out the bubbly toothpaste in his mouth.    
  
“Yeah. Just… Trying to think of someone who can take him in…” he said before rinsing his mouth. “Guess we’ll see tomorrow.”    
  
“Guess so.” Roy agreed. Jason took a seat on the toilet lid and watched Roy with a sleepy sort of interest.    
  
“What about you?” Jason asked softly. “You okay? You’ve been pretty quiet, which is very unlike you.”    
Roy let out a small chuckle before sighing.   
  
“Not gonna lie. Things kinda suck.” he admitted and leaned against the counter. “I thought I was better than this… But I was so tempted to take his medication from the apartment… And not for his sake either… I don’t know why it was so tempting all of a sudden.”    
Roy spoke like it was just a bit uncomfortable to talk about, but Jason read it on Roy’s face and his body language. The shame. The guilt. Jason stood up and walked to stand in front of his not boyfriend. Unshed tears in his eyes.   
  
“I don’t think you did, but you know I have to ask.”   
Jason didn’t need to specify. Roy understood.   
  
“No. I didn’t take any with me. But  _ fuck  _ if it wasn’t tempting… But I couldn’t. I just… I couldn’t…” he repeated again. “I couldn’t do that to Lian…”    
Jason nodded a little.    
  
“Do you want a hug?”    
As soon as Roy nodded Jason pulled him in for a warm and firm hug. “Can I do anything for you? Do you need anything?”   
Roy just inhaled his scent and shook his head. Jason hugged Roy until the redhead started to pull away.    
  
“I think I’ll just talk to Waylon when we’re back in Gotham,”    
  
“You do that.” Jason said with a smile. “I’m going to bed, okay? Come join me when you’re done?”   
Roy took a deep breath and nodded. Jason smiled and went to change his clothes.   
  
“Is Ray okay?” Raven asked.   
  
“Roy.” Jason corrected.   
  
“Right… Roy… Is he okay?”   
  
“Yeah. I think he will be.” Jason said and removed his shirt. Raven shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the bed.    
  
“Can I ask you something?”   
Jason grunted something in acknowledgement. “In the pharmacy the guy said your name is Jason Peterson… You don’t look like a Peterson. Is that really your name? Mr. Sunshine said it isn’t.”   
Jason was careful not to react negatively to the name.   
  
“Mr. Sunshine is correct. My name isn’t actually Peterson, but it’s what I legally go by at the moment.”    
Raven gasped a little and stared at Jason in wonder. Jason raised his eyebrow and went to sit on the bed he was going to share with Roy and took off his shoes. “When did you talk to Mr. Sunshine?”   
  
“I try not to talk to him… But  _ he  _ talked to  _ me  _ in the car. He said you’re suspicious, and a liar…”    
Jason chuckled.   
  
“I try to not be a liar. But with my name, I’m not able to carry my real one. It’s a question of safety.”   
  
“Can _ I  _ change my name?”   
Jason thought for a short moment.   
  
“Not until you’re 16, no. Why? Don’t you like your name?”   
  
“I like Raven, I guess… It’s the ‘Low’ that rubs me the wrong way… I want to have my grandma’s last name.”   
  
“I see… I don’t think Raven Low sounds so bad though. It has a nice ring to it.” Jason said and got under his covers. Raven got under his own covers and hugged his teddy close.    
  
“I guess… I just… I don’t connect many good things with the name… It makes me nervous.” Raven said. “I think I’ll change it… Once I’m 16 that is.”   
  
“You do that, kiddo.” Jason encouraged with a small yawn. Roy came out of the bathroom and started undressing once he had turned off the lights. “Want to sleep by the wall or…?”   
  
“Yeah. I think I need the comfort tonight.” Roy answered. Jason moved over so that Roy could fit behind him. Roy crawled over Jason and hugged him close. “G’night, Jaybird…”   
Jason hummed in response. He heard soft snoring from the other bed so he didn’t bother to say goodnight to Raven, in case that would wake him up.   
  
  


~...~   
  
  


Raven woke up later that night to go to the bathroom. He silently got out of bed so as to not wake up Sir Samuel of the land of Silver. He padded to the bathroom and did his business sleepily. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands before turning off the light again and headed back to bed, only someone was already occupying his bed. A tall man in a yellow suit with thin white and black stripes. His arms were too long for his body and his hands wore white gloves. He wore a yellow tophat to go with his suit and his face was just like that mask Raven had seen in the music room at school. It was a cold smile with equally cold and black eyes. He was petting the teddy and Raven whimpered a little. How was Solos supposed to protect him now?   
  
“You’ve been ignoring me, Raven.” the man spoke in a calm and almost kind voice. Raven knew better than to trust his tone of voice. “I don’t like it when you ignore me.”   
Raven swallowed thickly and shifted his footing, trying to avoid looking at the man in his bed. “Why have you ignored me, Raven?” the man asked, letting a cruel firmness show, if only a little. Raven looked away from the man in favor of observing the two sleeping men in the other bed. Suddenly that awful masked face was right in front of his face. Raven couldn’t have stopped the yelp if he tried. “ **_Look at me when I’m talking to you, brat!!_ ** ” the man demanded in a dark voice.    
  
“S-Sorry s-sir.” Raven whimpered.    
  
“Now now, Raven.” the man tutted and his gloved hands hovered just over Raven’s cheeks. “That’s not my name, is it? You know better than to show this kind of disrespect, don’t you?”    
Raven’s mouth felt dry and he swallowed thickly once more, trying to gather his courage.    
  
“I-I’m sorry Mr. Sunshine.” he managed to croak out, Raven didn’t know how, but he knew that Mr. Sunshine was smirking.   
  
“There’s my good little birdie…” Mr. Sunshine cooed. “So. Explain to me now, why have not spoken to me?”    
The man stepped away to inspect the room.    
  
“I-I… I just-” Raven tried to think of something to say and he slowly moved to grab his teddy.    
  
“Raven… You know that  _ piece of shit  _ teddy can protect you, right? It’s just as useless as the woman who gave it to you. Filled with empty promises.” the man chuckled with dark amusement. “That toy represents everything she was. A sweet illusion of safety~! I’ve told you this before.” Mr. Sunshine turned to look at Raven again. “I’ve told you this many times before, darling. Why do you insist on not listening? Where has this rebellious attitude come from, hm~?”    
Raven knew what that question really meant.    
‘ _ Why are you feeling so safe all of a sudden? _ ’   
  
“I-I don’t know, Mr. Sunshine, sir…” Raven whimpered. Mr. Sunshine stepped closer to the frightened boy.    
  
“Tell me… We are friends, aren’t we?”    
Raven whimpered but nodded. Mr. Sunshine huffed a laugh. “Haven’t I always kept you safe~?”    
  
“Y-You made me stab my teacher.”    
  
“True. But it kept you from harm, didn’t it?”   
  
“You made me throw a rock at Omar in second grade! He fell really far!”   
  
“But did he bother you again after that?”   
Raven whimpered. Dr. Harvey warned him not to get lured into a false sense of security with Mr. Sunshine. But it was hard when he was making so much sense. “Raven~ Why are you whimpering like that? You know I only have your best interest at heart.” Raven stayed quiet. “ **_Right?!_ ** ”    
  
“Y-Yes!”    
Mr. Sunshine made as if to ruffle Raven’s hair, but he stopped himself. He stood up again and observed the room.    
  
“And you trust me, don’t you? We have fun, don’t we?”    
Raven nodded again. “So trust me when I tell you. These two over here are  _ very  _ dangerous.”   
Raven’s eyes widened and he rushed over to the other bed to stand between Mr. Sunshine and his saviors.    
  
“No! They’re safe!!”   
Mr. Sunshine hissed a little. Raven heard a small growl.    
  
“Raven, be sensible. They’re trying to  _ kill _ us!”   
Raven shook his head.   
  
“They saved me from Uncle!!”   
  
“I have always kept you safe. You said so yourself. With me gone you’re as good as  _ dead _ !!” At Raven’s confused expression the taller man groaned. “God you’re an idiot. I’m starting to see why your mother left…” he muttered. “Look over there.” Mr. Sunshine said and pointed at a plastic bag. Raven recognized it as the one he and Jason picked up from the pharmacy. “Do you know what’s in there?”   
  
“My medication~ Dr. Harvey fixed it. It will help me now~!”    
  
“Oh my poor, sweet, innocent little Raven…” Mr. Sunshine tutted. “That medicine won’t help you. It will take away everything that is protecting you from this cruel cruel world… Don’t you remember what happened at old granny’s house that summer? When you were taking your medication?”    
Raven huffed.    
  
“B… Brian tried to strangle me…”   
  
“And has that ever happened when you’ve been with me~?”    
Raven thought for a moment. Then frowned. He couldn’t think of a single time when Mr. Sunshine was around and he had gotten hurt. Mr. Sunshine always told him what to do, and he managed to push away those who wanted to harm him. Be it his mother, brother or mean classmates. Or doctors… Raven shook his head.    
  
“N-No… But-”   
  
“When you take those pills, I disappear, and you get hurt. If I had been around when that  **_bitch_ ** left, your uncle would never have gotten a chance to touch you.”   
  
“S-she’s not a bitch…”    
  
“Yes yes. My  _ point _ , stupid child, is that when you take that medication, you get hurt. And those two-” he said, nodding at the couple in the bed. “Are going to make you take them. They. Are. Dangerous. They’ll get you killed.”   
  
Raven teared up and huffed with frustration.   
“What do I do..?”    
  
“Oh sweet child…” Mr. Sunshine’s voice was so sweet and comforting. “Don’t worry. I’m here. Don’t cry, my dearest friend. I know how we can stop this from happening.”    
Raven sniffled and looked up at the tall man. “You just have to kill them before they kill you~! And look. They’re sleeping. It’d be so easy. You wouldn’t have to hear the screams and cries. It will just be over in a heartbeat.”    
Raven shed some tears.    
  
“But they were so nice…”    
Mr. Sunshine walked over to one of the bags, Jason’s bag, and held out his hand in invitation.    
  
“Come here, darling. There should be a knife in here that you can use. Everything will be just fine~! Once they’re gone we can have fun, just like in the good old days, hm~?”    
  
It sounded so nice… Things were never hard when he let Mr. Sunshine take the lead. He glanced at the couple in the bed, then at Mr. Sunshine. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his very scattered thoughts.   
  
“Birdie. Come.  **_Here._ ** They don’t care about you! It’s better this way!”    
Raven’s bottom lip quivered and he started sniffling.    
He really didn’t want to kill anyone. It got hard to breathe and he started hyperventilating. That’s what Dr. Harvey had called it once.    
  
“ **_RAVEN!! COME! HERE!!_ ** ”    
  
Raven started crying heavier and he whimpered pathetically.    
‘ _ I can protect you. I promise. _ ’   
Jason’s promise came back to him and he made a decision. He hopped up into Jason’s and Roy’s bed and cried.    
  
“Jason!!” he cried while shoving and the bigger man at the same time that Mr. Sunshine growled “ **What are you doing you stupid child?!?** ”   
Jason jolted upwards and Raven cried more from the relief.    
  
Jason would protect him. He had promised.   
  
Raven trusted him. He really really did.


	20. Reassurances and a road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes and stuff. I don't have a beta reader so I just write and hope for the best. ^^'

Jason woke up with a start to Raven shaking him awake and crying heavily. His first instinct is always to scan the room for any dangers, but when he found that the room was empty aside from the ones who were supposed to be there, and all the windows were shut and the doors too, Jason turned his attention to Raven. Roy had most probably woken up too, but the child had asked for Jason so Roy was going to let Jason handle it. At least until the situation demanded otherwise.   
  
“What’s got you up in a panic, kiddo?” Jason asked, his voice rough from sleep. Raven was still crying and pointing at the empty room and stuttered ‘m’ over and over again. He was hyperventilating and Jason put a comforting hand on the kid’s arm. “Shh, Shh, Raven. Let’s get you calmed down, then you can explain. Okay? Can you try and breathe with me? Deep breaths.”   
Raven tried his best, inhaling shakily and sniffling. Once he had taken 5 deep breaths, it got easier. His breathing evened out. He was still crying, but not as violently. “Okay. Can you tell me what’s going on?” Jason asked when he deemed that Raven had come down to earth a bit.   
  
“A-Are you t-trying t-to kill me?”   
Jason frowned.   
  
“No. Absolutely not. What makes you think that?”    
  
“M-Mr. Sunshine i-is telling m-me that you are… You’re giving me medication s-so I’ll be easier to kill… Because I can’t defend myself without Mr. Sunshine around…”   
  
‘ _ Oh… Well shit. _ ’   
  
“Raven…” he started. He didn’t know which words to use, but he figured he’d try at least. “No. Roy and I are not trying to kill you. Quite the opposite, really.” Jason gently rubbed Raven’s back. “Is mr. Sunshine here now?” he asks in what he hopes is a comforting voice. Raven nods and whimpers. “What is he saying?”   
  
“T-That I’m useless… A-and that I need to kill you… hoh- Jason. H-He’s  _ really _ angry.” he whimpered and crawled closer to hide his face in Jason’s chest. Jason let him and hugged him close.    
  
“Raven… If you keep doing what Mr. Sunshine tells you to, you will end up in some very bad places. Namely prison, maybe worse. He might say it’s for your own protection, but it’s not. Not really.”    
  
“No one hurts me when he’s around. That’s what he says.”   
  
“And that might be true. But you hurt others, don’t you?”   
Raven nods a little. “Look… I might not be the right person to tell you this, but you can’t use violence as a way out. You don’t need to. Oftentimes your words are enough. If you can’t talk to the culprit you can most likely talk to someone close by. A teacher for example. Or an officer. Or another adult around. Okay?”    
  
“Omar pushed me once and called me a freak, so I threw a rock at him when he was on the roof of the jungle gym at school…”   
  
“You could have probably told a teacher then, that this Omar kid was being mean. Did you try to?”   
Raven took a moment to think before shaking his head. “You should always try to solve things with your words first… Okay? If that doesn’t work you can consider using some violence. But in everyday situations that’s rarely necessary… Okay? And I think that if you take your medicine it will be easier for you to use your words to your benefit.” he spoke softly into Raven’s hair.   
Raven was quiet for a while, pulling away to look around the room, then looked down.    
  
“H-He says I-I’m too d-dumb to use m-my words…”   
  
“That wasn’t very nice of him. I think you’re more than capable if you’re given a chance.” Jason said with a tired but kind smile.   
Raven stared at nothing before speaking.   
  
“You said you were my friend… Why are you mean…?” Raven asked with a frown. Jason tilted his head, about to answer but then Raven spoke again. “I… I don’t know, but… friends shouldn’t be cruel… I’ve never been cruel to you…”    
Jason realized that Raven must be talking to Mr. Sunshine.    
Raven argued with Mr. Sunshine some more and gripped Jason’s arm tightly. Jason let him. Raven cried again and became silent. And then he faced Jason again.    
  
“H-He’s really not happy… He said he’d hurt me really bad next time he sees me… I don’t want to hurt…”    
Jason pulled Raven close and hugged him warmly.    
  
“Then we’ll make sure he doesn’t come back, hm?”    
Raven nodded and sniffled into Jason’s chest.   
  
“C-Can I sleep in this bed…? I’m scared.”   
Roy moved closer to the wall to make room.    
  
“Of course you can.” Jason said. “Want to be in the middle or out on the edge?”   
Raven took one more look around the room before crawling to lie down close to Roy while hugging Solos. Jason chuckled a little. “Middle it is…”    
Jason yawned and got comfortable. “You good to sleep now, kiddo?”   
  
“Yes…” Raven said in a small broken voice. One more sniffle and some shuffling around in the bed and Raven calmed back down. Jason hummed.    
  
“Goodnight, Raven.”    
  
Jason closed his eyes and kept his hands to himself. Then he felt Raven ‘sneakily’ (not so much) move closer to Jason, then an arm around his torso. Jason didn’t say anything. He just smiled a little.    
  
Despite being woken up in the middle of the night and having to comfort a panicking child, (not something he was unfamiliar with), Jason felt happy. He was glad that he could comfort the child, but even more so, he was happy that the child had trusted him enough to be comforted by him.    
  
It was a nice feeling, and he thinks he might have slept better because of it.

  
  


~...~

The next time Jason woke up he felt well rested despite everything. It was 7.30 but he saw no point lying around. He carefully got out of bed and saw that Raven had crawled closer to Roy. Roy had his arm around the boy and the boy was snuggled up close. Maybe it’s Roy’s ‘world’s bestest dad’ vibes?    
Jason felt glad that Raven started to trust Roy better. The kid has been reluctant to getting close to the redhead, tending to stick closer to Jason. When they were on the road Raven never failed to be in the seat behind Jason rather than Roy. He also didn’t speak as openly with Roy. This was a nice turn of events.   
  
Jason took a quick shower before getting dressed, then he started going through the instruction list he got from Dr. Harvey before they left the hospital. Jason was instructed to help Raven take his medicine and set a routine starting today. Some medication just needed to be taken in the morning, some three times a day, some only in the evening. There was one medication that Raven could take when things got too difficult but Dr. Harvey said that it was not likely to be needed. The medication usually did it’s job well, when taken correctly, but sometimes something can trigger a part of Raven that makes him jumpy and skittish. It’s basically a pill to calm his nerves.    
  
It was a lot to remember but not impossible. He was so glad that Dr. Harvey didn’t mind handing over this list.    
‘ _ Try to not give morning medication after 8.30. Preferably while it’s still 7. Something if possible. _ ’ it said on a small sidenote. Jason humed and checked the time again.    
_ 7.45 _   
  
Jason felt a little bad interrupting Raven’s peaceful slumber, but well, his medicine was important. He went to the bathroom and let his hand get wet, then he went to the bed and sprinkled the water over the boy and the redhead. He figured that Raven wouldn’t appreciate being shaken awake. Not after the night he’d had. This was usually an easier way to wake up. Kinder.   
Raven whined softly and hid his face under the covers.    
  
“Raven. Get up.” Jason said, “Time to wake up.”   
  
“Nooh… warm….”   
Jason chuckled.    
  
“You can sleep in the car later. For now you need your medicine.”   
That only made Raven whine more. “Come on. It will go quickly, okay? And it will make last night less likely to happen again.”   
Raven was still for a while, then he whined once more but sat up. Roy let go easily, even in his half awake state. Raven crawled out of the bed, making sure Solos was in his arms. Raven had cute bed hair and seemed to be all warm and sleepy. His face and eyes were irritated and a little red from his crying.    
  
“How do you usually take it? With food? Water?”    
Raven tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes while yawning.   
  
“Jus’ sum w’tr…” he muttered. Jason nodded and got a water bottle from the fridge before measuring up all the pills for Raven.    
  
“Don’t chew them, okay?”   
  
“I kno’...” Raven said. He glared at the pills in his hand like if he glared hard enough he wouldn’t need to take them. That wasn’t happening though, and Raven seemed to have reached the same conclusion because he took the lid off the bottle, took a sip, then downed all his pills one after the other in between sips of water. Afterwards he made a face of disgust and handed the bottle back to Jason. “They’re yucky… Why can’t they taste like… Like chocolate? Or.. Or something like… Ice cream! Or something else that’s delicious?” Raven pouted. Jason ruffled the boy’s hair, making it a bit messier than it already was.    
  
“I don’t know kiddo. If I find an answer to that you’ll be the first to know.”   
Raven let out a small huff. “Go get ready. I’ll get the sleepy head out of bed in the meantime.”   
Raven nodded a little and left for the bathroom together with his teddy. “Don’t lock the door!” Jason called after him. He heard a small ‘okay’ and there was no click from the lock. Jason nodded firmly to himself before climbing into bed again.    
  
“Roooy…Wakey wakey.”   
Roy exhaled deeply and pulled Jason close. Jason huffed and poked Roy’s cheek. Roy wrapped his arms around Jason and the latter chuckled and started leaving soft kisses on the redhead’s neck. Roy hummed and held the other closer.    
  
“Mornin’ already….?” he rasped through his sleep. Jason hummed an affirmative and Roy stretched a little. “What time?”   
  
“About 8am. Raven is getting ready for the day. We should try to get on the road soon.”   
Roy sighed and sat up.   
  
“Okidoki… Do we get breakfast here or further down the road?”   
  
“I’m thinking we let the kid decide that.”    
They sat in silence while Roy did his best to wake up. Jason heard the water in the bathroom and Raven singing quietly. Jason looked at his not boyfriend. “Mind if I ask a sensitive question?”    
Roy glanced back curiously. “Obviously you don’t have to answer… But what triggered you yesterday? With the medication…”    
Roy grunted a little as he pushed himself off the bed. He didn’t say anything for a long while and Jason was ready to accept that he wouldn’t get an answer. But then Roy spoke.   
  
“I just… I’ve been in a bad headspace since we first saw the kid… I keep thinking… What if it were Lian, you know…? And then I think about what Raven suffered through… Then I start thinking that maybe I could have done something for him sooner, before it got as bad as it did… I just felt… Inadequate.”   
  
“Inadequate?” Jason chuckled. “You sound like the demon brat.” he said and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and looked into his eyes. “Roy… There’s nothing you could have done. He was too well hidden. We didn’t know he existed until Tyr came to us, okay?” he moved a hand to Roy’s cheek. “And this will not happen to Lian. You won’t let it. Nor will her mother. Nor I or Kori. She has many powerful people on her side. You’re a good father for her.”    
Roy smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and kissed him warmly. Jason kissed him back with equal warmth.    
  
“I’ll go see if Raven is done.” Roy muttered and kissed Jason again. Jason nodded and pulled away.    
  
“I’ll go check us out.” Jason informed.   
  
They got on the road not long after that. Jason started in the driver’s seat with Roy next to him. Raven said that they could eat breakfast later.    
Roy was playing something on his phone and Jason was smoking and Raven was drawing while humming a tune.    
After driving for about an hour, Jason could finally place the melody, since now Raven had started adding words to it. Jason couldn’t help but be amused and confused. Judging by Roy’s expression, he felt the same.    
  
“ _ Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms. Baby~ Squeeze me oh so tight, show me that you love me too~~! Put your lips next to mine~ Dear~! _ ”    
The rest was humming with the occasional ‘ _ baby _ ’ here and there when the lyrics called for it.    
Jason tried not to laugh out loud, Roy didn’t succeed. Raven looked up at Roy and tilted his head.   
“What’s funny?” he asked. Roy tried to collect himself.    
It wasn’t funny so much as it was unexpected.    
  
“Nothing, nothing!” Roy tried to defend.   
  
“Where did you learn that song, kiddo?”    
Jason asked. He saw the boy blush in the rearview mirror.    
  
“I… My grandma liked it… She used to sing it while working around the kitchen. Mom had a copy of it in our home before… Sometimes I’d take the disc and listen to it on a low volume to be reminded of granny… Sometimes, when I couldn’t sleep, or when I woke up, I’d do that in the middle of the night. And sometimes my brother would join me.” Raven smiled at the memory. “One of the few moments where we weren’t at each other’s throats…”   
  
From what Jason had heard, that wasn’t just an expression. He hummed.   
“Any other songs like that?”   
Raven perked up a little.   
  
“You don’t mind me singing?”   
  
“Not at all~!” Roy and Jason said at the same time. Raven seemed excited to be allowed to sing.    
Most songs that he remembered were old, such as  _ Put your head on my shoulder _ ,  _ Fly me to the moon _ and on and on. It was nice. Not something that Jason would choose to listen to, but it was soothing and Jason found that he didn’t mind.    
  
Somewhere along the way they got something to eat and the adults swapped seats. Roy took the wheel and Jason took the passenger seat.    
Raven fell asleep a few times, but he was fully awake when they, after what felt like too long, reached the ‘ _ Welcome to Gotham City _ ’ sign. Raven got tense.   
  
“W-We’re here?” he asked and held Solos closer.    
  
“Yeah. We’re going to take you to my place to start with. Then I’ll talk to some people and hopefully we’ll be able to figure out the best course of action and where to put you.”    
Jason felt that maybe he shouldn’t go to the safe house in Crime alley, so he instructed Roy to take them to one of the safehouses in a safer area. Roy obliged and they reached one of the penthouses.    
“I haven’t been here for a while. Do you mind grocery shopping while I get Raven settled?”   
  
“Not at all, Jaybird. Anything in particular you want me to get?”   
Jason thought for a moment, then shook his head. 

  
Jason grabbed the bags from the trunk and said goodbye to Roy, then he went inside with Raven, deactivating all the alarms and locks once they reached the right floor.    
  
“Here we are. Feel free to look around.”   
  
Raven did so with great curiosity. He looked out over the city by a big window before moving on to other rooms. Jason started unpacking his uniform and such. He’ll let Roy take care of his own stuff. It’s never fun to be in a rush and not being able to find something essential just because someone else misplaced your shit.   
After that was done he prepared the guest room for Raven, then he went to the kitchen. He was correct. Nothing in his cabinets and fridge but Dick’s cereal, Tim’s coffee and water. He sighed and went to sit on the couch and text Eren that he was back in town.   
  
“Jason?” Raven asked. Jason hadn’t noticed that Raven had come to stand by the edge of the couch. Jason looked up at him to show he was listening. “Why is your home so empty? You have like… Literally nothing. You have furniture but nothing to do… My uncle at least had a record player and books.” The boy was eyeing Jason with suspicion. “Have we broken in somewhere?”   
Jason chuckled.   
  
“No. This  _ is  _ my place. In name and everything.”    
‘ _ Sorta… _ ’    
“I just don’t come here very often. I come here when I’m in the area and need a place to crash, basically. But I don’t make it a point to make the place homely.”    
he explained. Raven seemed confused, but he accepted the answer, then he sat down on the floor next to Jason. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Chilling. I want to be close to someone.”   
  
“You can just sit on the couch.”    
Raven frowned and eyed Jason again, like Jason was luring him into a trap.   
  
“If you touch me I’ll bite.” he warned and slowly got onto the couch. He oddly seemed less comfortable on the furniture.   
  
“Noted…” he muttered and looked down on his phone when his phone buzzed.    
  
‘ _ Where are you? We have shit to discuss. _ ’ Eren wrote.   
Jason sent him the address.    
“We seem to be getting guests… Want to meet them or hide somewhere?”    
  
“You’re giving me a choice?”   
  
“Of course. As long as you don’t leave the building. Gotham can be dangerous if you don’t know the rules.”    
Once again Raven looked at him as if searching for something, then shrugged.    
  
“Guess we’ll see…” he muttered.    
  
Some time later Roy came up with three bags filled with groceries. Jason got up to help him put everything where it was supposed to be.    
“I didn’t unpack your bag. You have to do that yourself. Wouldn’t want to accidentally trigger a bomb arrow or whatever.” Jason said. Roy just chuckled.    
  
“Oh that’s so cute~! My things scare you?”   
  
“Pfft. You wish.”    
They both knew the real reasoning. It was just more fun this way, thinking about scenarios like that. Roy kissed his cheek and left to unpack his shit while Jason continued putting everything in place. Once he had put away the bags, the doorbell rang. He looked up and walked to the door. He checked who it was and when he saw it was a tired looking Eren with Tyr hanging on his arm, he granted them access,    
  
“Tyr and Eren are here!” he called out to those in able to hear. Raven walked to Jason and nervously took his hand while holding Solos in the other. When the door opened Eren and Tyr were arguing.   
  
“Jesus  _ fuck _ !! You’re so annoying!!” Eren groaned. “Jay-Jay! Get him  _ off  _ of m-...e…” he got quiet when he saw Raven and Tyr froze and stared too.    
Then in unison they more or less whispered a broken:   
“Mom…”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The plot twist that everyone saw coming. So it's not really a plot twist, is it?


	21. Who's your mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are back and you know what that means! :D   
> Confusion! Confusion for everyone!
> 
> No triggerwarnings for this chapter.

Jason walked out of the kitchen and set the tray with coffee, tea and hot chocolate on the coffee table in the living room where Eren, Tyr and Raven were seated. The brothers on the couch, Raven on the floor further away. Eren was rubbing his temples with his elbows on his knees, Tyr was staring at Raven and Raven looked uncomfortable.    
  
“Okay. Now that we’re settled.” Jason started and took a seat in the armchair. “What the fuck is going on?” he asked while looking at the brothers. Eren sighed deeply and grabbed the coffee, then pointed at his brother.   
  
“This guy is a fucking idiot is what.”   
  
“ _ Hey _ !!” Tyr sounded offended. “Why am  _ I  _ the idiot?!”   
  
“ _ You  _ shouldn’t have hinted at his existence you ass!! You’re lucky you didn’t trigger a fucking apocolyps or some shit!”   
  
“I wasn’t about to let him get-”   
Tyr silenced when Eren sent him a cold and warning gaze. The younger (?) must have known the meaning behind that glare.   
  
“Well I’m glad we sorted that out.” Jason said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. Raven shyly stood and took the hot chocolate from the tray, then went to set on the floor close to Jason instead. Jason flashed him a small smile. Then he wiped it away and focused on the brothers.    
  
“I don’t like the way they’re staring…” Raven stage whispered to Jason.    
Eren averted his gaze.   
  
“Sorry Raven.” he said, actually sounding apologetic.    
  
“Not calling me ‘mom’ this time?” Raven asked with a tilt of his head. Tyr snorted and Eren smacked his leg in warning.    
  
“That was a very stupid thing of me to call you. I’m sorry.”   
  
“I’m not dumb. I know it was a stupid thing of you to call me. I want to know  _ why  _ you called me that.”    
Tyr burst out laughing, hugging his midsection. “You’re not exactly innocent either.” Raven glared.    
Tyr kept laughing though.    
  
“Oh. Oh my fuck I love this.” Tyr commented, Raven seemed to take offense as he glared darker.   
  
“Please tell me the kid took his medication today.” Eren commented and gestured at Raven,    
  
“Of course he did.” Jason growled. Raven set his mug aside and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. Jason was surprised that the teddy wasn’t around.   
  
“Where’s Solos?” he muttered.   
  
“Sir. Samuel of the land of Silver thinks that he’s too good for this type of interaction. He doesn’t think that these two pose a threat.”    
That made Tyr stop his laughing, and Eren’s eyebrows shot up. The two exchanged looks.   
  
“What did you say his name was?” Eren asked, leaning forward in his seat. Raven frowned.   
  
“Sir. Samuel of the land of Silver?” he repeated as a question.    
  
“Fucking hell… He idolizes him even when he doesn’t know who he is….” Tyr muttered. Eren pinched him in the side, earning a very dog like yelp. “Dammit Eren-!”   
Eren held up a finger and hushed him.    
  
“Shut up.” he said. “Okay… So to answer your question, Raven. You look very much like our mother, that’s all. And my brother and I haven’t seen our mother for a long time.”    
Raven hummed and eyed him warily. “Want to tell me about this… Sir Samuel…? What does he do?”   
Raven hesitated.   
  
“He protects me from dangerous figures…” he answered after a while. “Like a guardian angel~!”   
Eren jabbed his brother in the side before he could make any sort of reaction.    
  
“That’s very nice of him.” Eren said with a smile.    
  
“How do you know about me?” Raven asked.    
  
“I read your file. I stumbled upon it one day while looking for something else.  _ Someone _ else actually.  _ Tyr  _ here noticed a strange pattern and he thought it warranted to check up on you.”    
Jason made a point to ask Eren about that later. Raven thought for a moment, considering the other boy’s answer.   
  
“Who were you looking for?”   
  
“Just a boy. His name is Miles.” Eren answered. Tyr raised his eyebrow at his brother in a ‘ _ really? _ ’ gesture, Eren just shrugged. “I found him, but he wasn’t in a desperate situation. Not worth looking into.”    
  
“Miles…? Miles what?”   
  
“Ironically, Miles Pyron.” Tyr chuckled. Eren rolled his eyes. Raven hummed.   
  
“He goes to my school… He’s really sweet…” Raven said with a fond smile. “He doesn’t judge... Why were you looking for him?”   
  
“I heard about him somewhere and got curious.” Eren said with a smile. “Is Miles your friend?”   
Raven thought for a second, then hesitantly nodded.   
  
“I think so…”    
  
“That’s good. Friends are always good to have.” Eren commented before sipping his coffee. “Okay. So now for why we’re  _ actually  _ here. Or well. Why  _ I’m  _ here. Tyr wasn’t even supposed to come with, but welp. We all see how that turned out.”   
Tyr growled a little, his brother ignored him. “I talked to B.” he said and looked at Jason. “He’ll look around for someone suitable. I’ve informed him about all of Raven’s issues. He initially wanted to put him in Arkham, but I argued against it. He’ll check in the community. He doesn’t think someone with Raven’s tendencies should be left too far out of reach and ‘professional supervision’. Bold of him to call himself a professional but it is what it is.”   
Jason chuckled.   
  
“Well that’s something I guess. Any takers so far?”   
  
“No one who’s willing to move between their city and Gotham. We’re trying to reach a common ground with B. You’ll be kept in the loop. B requests that you keep him with you until someone permanent is found. Or someone else in your circle. Be it Dickwing, Roy, Timmybird or whoever else you can think of.”    
Jason nodded along while thinking.    
  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Jason looked at Raven. “I’ll fill you in later. For now though.” Jason glanced at the clock. “Time for your evening meds. Go get Roy to help you?”    
Raven glanced at the brothers, sipped some hot chocolate from his mug, then stood up and left with the mug. “So… He’s your mom?”   
  
“Yeah. And he’s better off without the medication if you ask me.” Tyr said and crossed his arms. Jason raised an eyebrow.   
  
“No. No he isn’t.” Eren said. At Tyr's confused expression he explained. “Yes. He’s mom, in body. But didn’t you see his eyes?” Tyr frowned, Eren sighed. “They were light brown. Mom’s eyes are amber, almost yellow. Avis and Deus aren’t in him, meaning his ‘craziness’ doesn’t have a reason behind it, other than him just being sick… With mom it was... “ Eren sighed. “Fenrir’s and Hyperion’s bloodline in mom caused his  _ human  _ mind to be overwhelmed and therefore it split. In his case the medication only made his Avis and Deus fight harder and it didn’t help that it halted his development. Add almost constant mistreatment to that and we got ourselves a tragic backstory for mommy dearest.”   
The room got quiet. Then:   
  
“I’m so confused.” Tyr and Jason said in unison. Jason found some comfort in not being the only one out of the loop when talking to Eren for one. He exchanged a look with the younger (?) brother, then they both looked at Eren.    
Eren looked unamused.   
  
“Ugh… It’s like I’m explaining rocket science to the babies…” he muttered. “Mom has two, technically three sides, right?”   
  
“Avis, Deus and Raven.” Tyr nodded.   
  
“Avis and Deus have glowing eyes, that makes  _ Raven’s  _ eyes closer to yellow or gold, or  _ amber _ . His natural eye color is Avis and Deus’ influence. Take away his sides and mom is left with light brown eyes, aka the color that  _ this  _ Raven has.”   
  
“Uhu…?”   
  
“And why was mom considered crazy at home?”   
  
“Because he didn’t let his sides develop with him? He pushed them away and they got angry?”   
Eren sighed.    
  
“Okay, sure. Simplified version.”   
  
“Look! Not everyone can be a huge nerd like you Eren! You just want to seem like you’re good at something by overcomplicating things! Newsflash, asshole. No one understands you when you do that!!” Tyr growled.   
  
“Awe~ Is the idiot getting defensive~?” Eren teased with a mean grin.    
Tyr growled and his eyes took on a dangerous glow. “Oh what are you going to do about it, little omega~?”   
  
“Omegas are still stronger than your average human, even when they’re at their weakest.” Tyr smirked.   
  
“Well I’m not your average human, now am I?”   
  
“I could still beat your ass-!”   
  
“ **_GUYS!!_ ** ” Jason interrupted. “I swear to God, you two are giving me a migraine.”   
  
“God doesn’t care.” the brothers said in unison, then glared at each other before huffing.    
Jason felt weird being the responsible one and breaking up fights like a parent.    
  
“We’re getting off track. So basically, this Raven can’t be treated the same way as your Raven because they’re built differently?”   
Eren gave his brother one last glare before nodding.   
  
“Yeah… I bet if we compared their DNA they wouldn’t be a perfect match. This Raven needs his medicine, because his craziness isn’t a result of instinct.”    
  
“Just say that to begin with…” Tyr mumbled.   
  
“Tyr. Stop that.” Jason warned. “I don’t want you fighting here. Do that in your own home instead.”    
The brothers huffed but didn’t go at it again. “Good… You’ll need to fill me in on your history properly some day, because this is getting exhausting…”    
  
“Maybe we will. Some day.” Eren hummed and sipped his coffee.   
  
“So to rewind to B. Did you two reach a decision about the two of you?” Jason asked and gestured at the brothers.   
  
“He gave me a month to find a guardian on my own, then he’ll take it into his own hands.” Eren summarized.   
  
“Do you have anyone in mind?” Jason asked.    
  
“Nope.” Eren answered, popping the ‘p’ before sipping his coffee again. He looked so tired. He looked older than he had any right to be. It reminded him of Tim.   
“I’m not allowed to call in favours, so I’m pretty sure we’re doomed.”   
  
“It would be easier if you could use big spells…” Tyr muttered. Jason frowned.   
  
“Why can’t you?”   
  
“We’re in hiding and magic is traceable. Can’t risk bad people finding us just because I’m too useless to make it through my days without magic.” Eren explained while still looking tired and staring out the window. “I gave you a brief lesson in this before, yes?”   
  
Now that Jason thought about it, he did recall something about traceable magic, so he nodded.    
  
“Same actually goes for Tyr. He can’t use too much of his natural healing magic. The lines in magic are very blurry. Depends on species and effort and just… It’s a mess and I don’t have the energy to think about it. Just accept that if you use too much magic, it can lead others back to you. Okay? Good.”    
  
They sat in a comfortable silence. Tyr grabbed his tea finally and sipped it. Jason heard Roy and Raven talking in the other room and smiled a little to himself. Eren finished his cup of coffee and got comfortable in his seat, then glanced at his brother.    
He sighed.

“Sorry for using your gender against you. It was a low blow…” he said after a while. Tyr raised an eyebrow, not quite following. Then understanding showed on his face and he just smiled softly.   
  
“It’s okay. I know you didn’t actually mean it like that.”   
They both nodded, having reached a mutual understanding. Jason couldn’t recall gender ever being brought up today, but he decided to drop it.    
He didn’t want to risk Eren dropping another knowledge bomb on him.   
  
Tyr finished his tea and the brothers left. Jason put their mugs in the dishwasher, then started making a simple dinner. Nothing too fancy. He was too tired right now to make something big.    
  
Raven and Roy joined him for the late dinner. Roy and Jason talked about nothing important and Raven seemed overjoyed by the food. The brothers’ visit had thrown the kid off a bit, but Roy seemed to have been able to help him gather himself again well enough. He took his medication without fighting back much, and Roy had properly shown the kid around and where everything he might need was. Towels, extra clothes, soap, shampoo and such.    
  
When Raven was put to bed, the adults made sure that the boy understood that he could come in to them at any time during the night if he needed to for whatever reason.    
Then Roy and Jason went into their shared bedroom and got ready for bed as well. Since they just came back, they didn’t bother going out for patrol. They just focused on settling in again.   
  
It was not difficult to fall asleep that night in Roy’s arms. Jason felt at ease and while he didn’t use this safehouse often, he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about maybe bringning an adult from the brothers' universe into Jason's, just so that the brothers will have a guardian they're comfortable with, unless someone comes with a better suggestion.
> 
> It'll either be their mom, their mom's boyfriend or a family friend...   
> Oh well. We'll see.


	22. Raven's dark truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ?   
> Implied abuse? Poor treatment by doctors.  
> Inaccurate depiction of psychiatric hospital.
> 
> And Raven gets a bit dark. I guess. If I missed anything, let me know.  
> Also, if you feel like it, let me know if you want Jason to adopt Raven or if Raven should get put in a hospital. (Where he won't be poorly treated.)  
> This chapter is a bit messy, but I wanted to get it out there.   
> At least it's short. It won't be essential to the story, really. You can skip this chapter if you want.

Jason walked to Wayne Enterprises with Raven three days after they returned to Gotham. So far, things have gone well. By now Jason has noticed that Raven is in fact  _ scared  _ of being on the couch. Apparently being  _ allowed  _ onto the couch has never led to anything pleasant.    
He has also learned that Raven has a sweet tooth. And that Raven is very scared of asking for things. If he has options to choose from, he never actually picks, scared of picking the wrong thing.    
Jason has gotten a TV up in the penthouse and discovered that Raven adored movies. The look of wonder in Raven’s eyes when he saw my little pony had both warmed and broken Jason’s heart at the same time.    
  
Anyways. Bruce had requested to meet the boy, and Tim just wanted an excuse to get away from paperwork, so they’re here to meet them. Honestly, Jason is surprised neither of them has broken into the penthouse and chose a more civilized way of meeting the boy.   
The receptionist granted them access and they reached the floor that Bruce’s office was on. Jason knocked on Bruce’s office door and didn’t even wait for the ‘come in’ before entering.    
Raven followed behind him, taking in the surroundings.    
Bruce sat in the chair behind his desk while Tim sat on top of said desk. If Jason had to guess, the younger was in the process of proving a point. Jason decided not to comment on his brother’s behaviour. It’s still not worse than Dick’s shenanigans.    
  
“Sup B.” Jason greeted. Raven shyly took his temporary guardian’s hand. Another thing that Jason noticed. The kid is wary of new people, especially grown men. While it’s normal for children to be wary of strangers, it’s usually not this bad. Raven had been damn near a panic attack when they went to the store together and the cashier had greeted him.    
  
“Hello, Jason. I’m glad you came.” Bruce greeted with a smile. “This must be Raven.” he pointed out. Jason didn’t miss the way the child gripped Jason’s hand harder.    
  
  
“H-H… Ho… H-?” Raven couldn’t form words.    
  
“I’ve told Bruce about you. No need to be scared. It doesn’t take a detective to figure out who you are seeing as you’re the only child I’m in contact with at the moment.”   
That did very little to ease Raven’s nerves, Jason noticed, but the child kept quiet.    
“Feel free to look around and interact with everything in the room while I talk to Bruce and my brother, Tim over here. Okay, kid?”   
Raven hesitantly nodded and when to stand in a corner of the room by a plant.    
Jason lazily sat down in the comfortable chair in front of Bruce and Tim.    
“So. Any progress regarding guardianship?” he asked.    
Bruce grunted a negative.    
  
“It’s proven to be more difficult than we initially thought.” Tim said. “Adoption? Sure. But… A broken child? It’s hard to find someone with the time and patience.”   
  
“I’m not difficult!” Raven spoke up. “I’m good at being quiet and invisible. I won’t be any trouble!” he promised.    
Jason sighed.   
  
“You shouldn’t have to adjust what you are just to fit in a new home, kiddo. If they can’t handle you the way you are, then they aren’t good for you.”    
Raven whimpered and backed further into the corner.   
Jason turned to look at him.    
“You okay over there? Are you seeing anything?”   
Raven shook his head, then very quietly, in an almost broken voice, he said:   
  
“Solos.”   
Jason nodded and got the teddy out of the bag he brought and walked over to Raven in order to hand it over. He had once tried to throw it to him, but he had cried out in panic and horror. Jason made note not to do that again.   
Raven took Solos from Jason’s hands and hugged the soft bear.   
  
“Do you need anything else?”    
When Raven shook his head Jason went back to his seat, not missing the worried expression hidden in Tim and Bruce’s eyes.    
“What about Dinah and Oliver?”    
  
“Oliver was more than willing, but Dinah pointed out that they wouldn’t be able to give Raven the attention he needs.” Bruce said.    
  
“Barry said yes at first, then realized he’s very impatient.” Tim added. “I can barely take care of myself, let alone a kid. Not to mention that my schedule is fucked to all hell-” Bruce shot his son a look that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’ “-And I’m not ready to be a parent. You’ll find that for most members in our community, our schedules are where the issue lies.”   
  
“Fuck…” Jason sighed. “Don’t we have someone close to our community that isn’t a direct part of it?” Jason asked.   
  
“We’re looking.” Bruce said. “Do you mind keeping watch over him just a while longer?”   
  
“My schedule isn’t exactly much better than yours.” Jason glared a little. “Not to mention that it tends to be more brutal.” he added with a sigh.    
  
“Then I hate to say it, but maybe an orphanage or a hospital is for the best…” Tim said, glancing at Raven who had taken to explaining what a plant is to Solos. He didn’t seem to be listening.    
Jason glared at his brother.   
  
“Keep talking like that and I might start to regret not killing you.” Jason growled. Tim just rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well if you have a better alternative, feel free to share with the class.”    
Jason huffed and crossed his arms.    
Bruce rubbed his temples.    
  
“Raven?” he asked. It got the boy’s nervous attention. “Do you know anyone who can take you in?”   
  
“I… I think my doctor…?”   
  
“Sorry kiddo. Dr. Harvey can’t legally parent you…” Jason said.    
  
“Oh… Then… Then no. Maybe- … no. No nevermind. It’s stupid.” Raven frowned to himself. Bruce tilted his head.   
  
“I’m sure it’s not. Tell us.” Tim said with a warm smile. Raven shifted his footing.    
  
“J-Jason…” he said in a low voice. “But w-we wouldn’t be here if he could take care of me, would we?” he added and played with the heart that Solos was holding.    
Jason’s own heart sank and his lips formed a thin line.   
  
“No… No we wouldn’t.” he confirmed, guilt thickening his voice. Raven nodded solemnly and sighed.    
  
“I’m not a wanted child, Jason. You don’t need to bother looking for someone. Your brother is right. Hospital is probably best for me.”    
Raven’s smile was sad and defeated. “If they want to do something bad to me, they’ll probably be smart enough to drug me properly. And then I won’t remember the incident. No hurt no foul.” he chuckled with a lazy shrug. He didn’t look anyone in the eyes. He looked resigned like he had accepted this fact, although reluctantly.    
  
“No one at the hospital will do bad things to you.” Bruce reassured.    
  
“They’re good at covering their tracks. Until they get comfortable. Then they get sloppy and the good people take them away. It’s happened before and it will probably happen again.”   
A small giggle escaped the boy’s lips. Tim looked like he was about to get sick.   
“I witnessed it once. I was too broken so I was under constant supervision so no one touched me. But they touched Felix. He bit them once and started threatening them. He got punished for being violent. Bruce…” Raven looked up now, straight into Bruce’s eyes. “No one trusts the crazy person. We don’t know what’s best for us.”   
  
“If someone hurt you, surely someone must have noticed the next day. A limp or something.” Tim tried to reason.   
  
“Crazy people don’t always know what we’re doing. We’re clumsy. We fall in the showers. We trip in the stairs. We get in fights with each other. We jump from high places.” Raven explained with a small smile.    
His eyes were more intelligent than usual. He was a bit more confident and didn’t show much of his usual childishness.   
Jason wondered what had happened to make Raven so talkative. He’s glad that the boy is speaking up, but he doesn’t want him to spiral.   
  
“Do you need your medicine?” he asked awkwardly.   
Raven gave him an unimpressed look.   
  
“No. I don’t need to be silenced. I can shut up on my own.” he huffed and went to take a seat on the small couch in Bruce’s office.    
  
“That’s not what I meant, Raven.”    
Jason regretted his offer now, but it was too late to take his words back.    
Raven glared at him for a moment, then sighed.    
  
“I know… But the answer is still no. I’m feeling okay. Usually I feel an odd tingle in my head if I need my medication sooner than usual.” he explained and kept playing with the teddy. “But regardless-” he said, continuing on the hospital topic. “A hospital would be better. If I end up with a nice family who don’t know how to take care of me, I could hurt them.” he looked at Jason. “You saw what Mr. Sunshine does. That night I was strong. Usually I’m not. If he appears because someone forgets to give me my medicine for whatever reason, the family might die.” Raven looked down. “And I don’t want to hurt people. Not sane me at least. But once I’ve started following Mr. Sunshine, I start finding a twisted joy in the violence. He lays it out like it’s all just a game. 10 points if they die on the first swing. 5 points if it’s soundless. 7 points if they tremble when they see me…”    
  
“Does Mr. Sunshine always make you kill?” Jason asked with a frown.   
  
“Not always. Sometimes he just wants me to hurt people. Like when I threw that rock on Omar. Sometimes badly, sometimes I just need to be a threatening presence. Threaten people, warn them of dangers that aren’t actually there, act just odd enough to be unsettling, not enough to get caught. He wants to kill those who get in the way of his fun though.”    
  
The room got quiet as they all started to think about what Raven had just said. Eventually, Bruce spoke up.   
  
“We’ll weigh our options. See what we can do to keep you as safe as possible. We won’t send you somewhere dangerous. You have my word.”   
Raven looked like he was about to say something, but then just nodded.    
  
“Okay…”   
  
“Until then, Jason will take care of you. He’ll give you any information he gets concerning you. Sounds good?”   
Raven nodded again.   
  
“I feel trapped. Can we leave?” he then asked in a small voice. Jason nodded.   
  
“Sure.” he answered and stood up. “Keep me informed. Don’t make any decisions without me.” he said then walked to the door. He opened it and Raven left.    
“Bye B, Tim-Tim.” was the last thing he said before closing the door and leaving with Raven.    
  
In the elevator, Raven was looking contemplative.    
“You seem more mature.” Jason commented, attempting smalltalk.   
  
“I’m in a good headspace. When I feel the need to be protected, I get small. Like a child craving a mother’s comfort. When I feel at peace or confident enough to handle myself, I allow myself to act independently.”   
  
“Split personality?”   
  
“Nah. Not really. Just different moods. Also, don’t call it split personality. They don’t like it. Unless someone directly tells you they have a  _ split _ personality, don’t call it that. You might offend someone.” he explained with a small smile.    
Jason nodded.   
  
“Does that mean you don’t feel safe at our house though?” Jason asked, going back to Raven’s mindsets. Raven shook his head.   
  
“Quite the opposite actually… I feel safe enough to let down my defenses. It’s a bit hard to explain… Sometimes I’m little to protect myself, sometimes I’m ‘normal’ to protect myself. I’m not quite sure what causes my instincts to change.”    
Raven frowned.    
Jason felt relieved. Hearing Raven say he felt safe with Jason meant surprisingly a lot to him.    
  
They went on their way back to Jason’s safehouse and stopped by the grocery store on the way. Raven got an ice cream and some snacks for later.    
Raven’s more serious behaviour stuck around until it was time for his medication again.    
  
Jason didn’t acknowledge it, but somewhere back in his mind, he thought he’d be sad when Raven inevitably had to leave.


	23. Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Mentions of torture, and potential rape.  
> Nothing explicit and not very graphic. (At least I don't think so)

Jason was looking through a file on his computer on the couch while Raven was watching a disney movie on the TV. It was Saturday and they were having a chill day. Roy had left Gotham now with Kori so it was only Jason and Raven at home.    
Jason hasn’t gone out on patrol for as long as he usually does lately so he makes up for it by trying to help solving cases.    
He didn’t want to leave Raven alone at home for too long, even if the kid was asleep. Sometimes he’d wake up from nightmares and then Jason would have to be there for him. Red Hood would just have to lie low for a while.   
  
Someone knocked on the door and both he and Raven looked up. Jason stood up to open the door, Raven remained seated and stuffed his mouth with a handful of popcorn.   
Jason opened the door carefully, just in case. Tyr stood there, so Jason opened the door properly.   
  
“Found another kid who needs saving from pedophiles?” he asked with a tilt of his head while crossing his arms. Tyr looked a bit sheepish.   
  
“I hope not… I… Eren hasn’t been home for almost a week now… When he left he said he’d be two days at most, but he’d probably be back sooner…” Tyr looked a bit worried. “Have you heard anything or seen him?”   
Jason frowned and let Tyr inside.    
  
“Did he leave as Horus?” he asked. Tyr nodded and took off his shoes while Jason closed the door. “No… I haven’t seen him lately, but I haven’t exactly been out either.”   
They moved to sit in the living room. Tyr greeted Raven who only gave a nod in acknowledgement before focusing on the movie again.    
“Did he say what he was going to do?”    
  
“He’s working on getting rid of favours that he owes and turning down new job offers, just like the deal craved of him… I don’t… I don’t know who he went to see but it probably had something to do with that. He’s gone on long ‘business trips’ before, but he’s never been gone longer than planned without informing us… Only when he’s in deep shit, but even then he gets in contact with dad to get him out of trouble. He can’t do that now… And I’m getting worried… I tried sniffing him out, but he blends too well with humans… And even then he’s covering up his scent, just in case...”    
Tyr’s shadow was flickering a bit, Jason noted. Maybe due to nervousness? Jason hummed in though and pulled his laptop to him again.    
  
“Did he say  _ where _ he was going?”   
Tyr shook his head. “I’ll ask a few friends to check security footage around the city. I’ll keep an ear and eye out for him or anything that might lead us to him.”   
  
“Can I help?” Tyr asked, straightening in his seat.    
  
“If I need to go out, you can watch over Raven.”   
Tyr deflated.    
  
“I want to help find my brother!”    
  
“And helping me will be helping him.”   
Jason could see that Tyr was very displeased with this arrangement. He even thought he could hear a growl from him, and he didn’t think he was imagining things. “Tyr, please. I know what I’m doing. I know every inch of Gotham like I know the back of my hand. Better even. And I know what to expect, I know how to handle the different types of people here. You would most likely just be in the way like I would be in your hometown.”    
Tyr wore a dissatisfied frown, but seemed to give in.    
  
“Fine… Keep me posted…”    
  
“I will.” Jason promised. “Want to stay here for a while?”    
Tyr nodded and Jason smiled a little. “Help yourself to anything you want.” he invited before turning his attention to his computer.    
  
He got in contact with Oracle, Red Robin and Batman, explaining what had happened. He didn’t bother contacting Nightwing since he was back in Blüdhaven.    
Oracle said she’d check security cameras, Red Robin was going to ask around for anyone who might be able to help. ‘ _ Probably Superboy. _ ’ and Batman said he’d sweep the city with Robin.   
After that he threw an ear in on the latest gossip in the underworld.   
  
It took a while, but Oracle found the spot where Horus had disappeared. Red Robin said he’d check the spot for clues. Jason hummed.    
  
“You guys getting hungry? Should I order takeout before I go out?” he asked and stood from his seat, putting away the laptop.    
Raven looked up.   
  
“Leaving?”   
  
“Yeah. Just for work. Tyr will stay here with you.” Jason said with a smile and patted Raven’s head. Raven huffed.    
  
“I’m a little hungry…” he then admitted.    
  
“Pizza?”   
Raven nodded. Jason knew which pizza Raven wanted so he looked at Tyr.    
Tyr still wasn’t happy with the arrangement, but he gave his order and Jason went to call the pizzeria.    
Then he gave Tyr the schedule for Raven’s medicine and told him where to call if he got uncertain. Raven assured he could help though.    
Jason packed up his gear then and left the building.    
He changed in the hidden part of the garage and left on his bike.    
  
He broke so many traffic laws on his way to his gang’s hideout, but he didn’t care.    
He entered the hideout and made sure to get caught up on all the gossip from the underworld and kept an eye out for anything that could hint on Horus’ whereabouts.    
He didn’t know how long he sat there, overanalyzing everything, but eventually he went to the bar to get a drink for his “office”. That’s when he heard the most interesting rumour so far.   
  
“Did you guys hear? Turns out that Horus guy is actually a Horus  _ chick _ !” a guy said.   
  
“Bullshit.” another one said. “Where did you hear that?”   
  
“A snitch. Apparently some of Black Mask’s men took Horus in for some sort of interrogation. Why else would he wear a binder if not to hide tits.” the first guy chuckled. “Makes a guy curious, doesn’t it?”   
  
Red Hood had a few men infiltrate Black Mask’s gang a long while ago so he could have a close eye on him and his operations, so that wasn’t so far fetched. He dismissed his drink and approached the little gossip corner. They flinched and got ready to provide whatever their boss asked of him.   
  
“Where?” was all he asked. At the men’s obvious confusion he elaborated. “Horus. Where did they take him?”   
The gossip guy grinned.    
  
“It’s apparently a  _ her _ , boss.”   
  
“I don’t give a shit about gender.  _ Where _ ?” he pressed, more threateningly. The guy swallowed thickly.    
  
“Somewhere just outside of Gotham. Repurposed old house. Run down. Some sort of hide out or whatever. Not sure about exact location, but it’s somewhere in the forest.”   
  
“Which side?”   
  
“South…? If you don’t mind, why is this important?”   
  
“He’s a valuable informant and I would hate for him to tell them things they don’t have a right to know.” Red Hood growled a little before leaving. He went back to his office and took out the map, then informed the other bats about this newfound information.    
He didn’t want to think about why Horus had lost his shirt. He wouldn’t jump to conclusions. That wouldn’t do him any good.    
Red Robin confirmed that the DNA he had found on the scene was indeed one of Black Mask’s men.    
Red Hood hopped onto his bike again and started driving towards the south side of Gotham, letting Oracle and Red Robin figure out exact coordinates. Batman told him to stand down for now and wait for a plan and to not go alone.    
Red Hood wasn’t famous for following the Bat’s orders. He had a reputation to hold up, so he didn’t listen this time either.   
  
Red Robin’s timing is perfect. Once Red Hood reached the south side he got the coordinates. He left his bike further away from the forest and hid it before rushing into the forest to find the house where Horus supposedly was kept.    
  
As Red Hood moved through the forest he couldn’t help but feel like it was much too far away. Every minute felt like five. He didn’t know exactly how long he walked, but his legs weren’t tired so it can’t have been that long. He found himself asking when Horus had become important to him. He couldn’t tell. Horus had pestered him, and then suddenly he had managed to crawl close enough and Red Hood hadn’t noticed when the boy had snuck past his defenses, and now it was like he had gained a new brother of sorts or something.   
  
Once he spotted the house he climbed into a tree so he could get a good look at the place without getting spotted. It wasn’t heavily guarded, probably because it was well hidden and not well known.    
He could probably sneak in without getting spotted, no need to take out the guard and alert people. But if he got caught inside or on his way out, they would be very much in the way.    
Red Hood wasn’t against the idea of putting a bullet in each and every one of them, The other bats however, that were sure to arrive at the soon enough, were  _ very  _ against that idea. Red Hood wasn’t in the mood to deal with the bats.    
That might change though, depending on how this goes.    
  
Now villains liked clichés, so if Red Hood had to guess where Horus was being held, he’d go with the basement.   
  
Red Hood sneaked around the house and found a small outside door that seemingly led to the basement. Once the guards had passed he hurried up to the door and entered the house. He quietly made his way down the stairs and yep. Cliché.    
Horus was found. But not in a happy state. Red Hood hadn’t expected to find the boy unharmed, but the sight made him regret not shooting the men outside.    
  
Horus was lying on the cold floor, glasses broken not far from him together with his purple and silver tie. He was shirtless and without the binder and his arms were lying in front of him. By the looks of it, his hands were broken. His pants were pulled down to the bend of his knees. He had bruises all over him and what looked like cigarette burns on his chest and arms. His left eye was swelling shut, his breath shallow. He was wincing every now and then. And this was what he could make out with the poor lighting. He did not look forward to getting a good look at him.   
Red Hood let his steps make sounds and Horus flinched and moved his head to inspect the source of the noise. Red Hood didn’t miss the deep exhale of relief when he registered who had entered the room.   
  
“E...Enjoying t-the view…?” he rasped out between small winces. His voice was so sore. Red Hood scoffed and walked closer. Horus made an attempt to get up but he yelped loudly in pain when he put weight on his hands. He crumbled and whimpered weakly, pulling his knees to his chest.    
  
“Did they…?” Red Hood started to ask but didn’t want to finish it, as if saying it out loud would make it all the more real if it had happened. Horus remained silent, whimpering until he recovered from the pain in his hands.    
  
“G-Get me out of here, h-hero…” he said, breathing heavily.    
  
“How did you end up like this…?” Red Hood muttered and started to help Horus into a seated position, then helped him pull his pants up.    
  
“Funny really… Turns out it-” he got cut off by a wince, then he continued. “I-it’s not s-safe to call o-off deals and c-cut con...contacts… Who’da thunk it…?”    
The small chuckle that left the boy was barren of any humour.    
Red Hood frowned under his hood.   
  
“Can you stand?”   
  
“It’ll hurt like a bitch… but maybe… You have roughly ten minutes to g-get me out of here… Then they’ll come back down a-and g-give me water…”    
  
“Can you work magic?” he asked as he took off his leather jacket. He’d be fine without it, and Horus needed to cover up.   
  
“Well… I-I mean I c-can r-reheat your tea maybe. Fuel some sort of vehicle, if we’re damn lucky… I can’t do much without my hands… Magic relies on gestures and concentration.”    
Red Hood nodded and carefully helped Horus into the leather jacket. He gasped and whined and yelped when his hands got disturbed. Red Hood didn’t waste time apologizing. He just zipped him up and picked him up bridal style. Horus leaned his head back and groaned in pain.    
  
“We’re leaving now. Try your best to be quiet. We can’t alert people. That would be bothersome,”   
Horus nodded weakly and took a deep, pained breath. “I’ve signaled the other bats for backup. They’ll take you to the cave and treat your wounds,” Red Hood explained on his way up the narrow stairs. Horus muttered a soft ‘ _ fuck… _ ’ but Red Hood ignored him for now. They reached the door and Red Robin talked in his ear.    
  
“ _ Batman and Robin are in position. They’re moving in to assist. _ ”   
  
“Horus is hurt. We need to get him away from here quickly, without moving him too much.”    
  
“ _ The batmobile will be waiting for him. As will A and I. _ ” Red Robin answered. Red Hood scoffed a little, then focused on listening for footsteps outside. Deeming it safe, he pushed the door open. He snuck out and made sure that the door didn’t make too much noise when it closed. He heard a car pull up in front of the house and frowned. He carefully snuck forward to get a better look. Horus let out a quiet chuckle but he tensed up.   
  
“Looks like the host of this party has decided to come back…” he muttered quietly, and sure enough. Stepping out of the fancy car was Roman Sionis himself in all his glory.    
“Back up and run to the forest. Use the Trees as cover.” he whispered with urgency. Red Hood wasn’t about to argue with that plan, so he took a few steps back, looking around for the best route.    
  
“Well if it isn’t our favourite princess. Got a knight in shining armour, eh?” Roman said from the car. Red Hood quickly glanced toward him and there was not doubt. They’d been spotted.   
‘ _ How?! _ ’ he looked at Horus in his arms and the boy motioned upward with his head. Red Hood looked up and saw men upstairs. They must have tattled. Red Hood  _ really  _ regretted not putting a bullet in everyone here. He clicked his tongue. Once Black Mask had spoken they were now surrounded with guns pointed at them. Roman came closer. “How sweet. And here I thought you said no one cared about you. Didn’t you say don’t lie, hm, Princess?”    
It was obvious that the man in front of them was smirking and Horus was tense in his arms.   
  
“Unexpected turn of events, let’s’ call it.” Horus replied easily with a weak chuckle.    
  
“I must say, you wound me. I thought we had a mutual understanding.”    
Black Mask stepped closer. Red Hood was trying to think of a way to get away without hurting Horus even more. That was easier said than done.   
“I offered you a deal, just for your comfort. A rather fair deal, if I do say so myself. And here you are, trying to  _ escape  _ my hospitality?”   
  
“Becoming your personal cockwarmer instead of being tortured in a basement doesn’t seem like a good deal to me. I’d be exchanging once dirty prison for another.” Horus said with fierce eyes, but he was smiling, even as he was tense. “I didn’t take you for the jealous boyfriend type, Maskie~! I tell you I don’t want to see you anymore and  _ this  _ is your reaction? Let me guess. You were a theatre kid, weren’t you? Would explain your dramatic gestures.”    
Roman wasn’t smiling anymore, judging by his aura and stance.    
  
“Still a smartmouth, huh?”   
  
“Dude. I’ve literally had a bomb forced down my throat only to have it cut out of me while I was conscious. You gotta do a bit better than this.”   
Red Hood discreetly pinched Horus to shut him up. They didn’t need to pick a fight with the guy who was one hand gesture or word away from having them killed on the spot. Horus must have gotten the hint because he didn’t say whatever he was about to say.    
Red Hood noticed shadows moving in the forest and was very careful not to show his relief.    
  
“I’m open for suggestions, whore.” Roman said cockily. “What kind of torture do you want to go through?”    
Horus wisely didn’t answer. Red Hood adjusted his stance. That seemed to put Roman on guard because he very obviously started looking around warily and made a gesture towards the forest. A handful of men ran there to inspect, the rest keeping their guns aimed at Horus and Red Hood.    
Horus and Roman seemed to have a staredown. Before anyone could say anything, a gunshot sounded through the forest. Black Mask clicked his tongue and sent more people into the forest. And then all hell broke loose.    
Black Mask hesitated before retreating to his car again. Horus called after him.   
  
“Fucking  _ coward _ !!”   
  
“Don’t worry princess! We’ll meet again. Be so sure.” Roman called back before getting into the car. The car immediately drove away.    
Red Hood heard the boy in his arms mutter ‘ _ can’t wait… _ ’ before he allowed himself to tremble, seemingly deeming it safe to be vulnerable now that the worst threat had gone.   
  
The henchmen were unorganized without orders from their leader and they were torn between running into the forest, running away and keeping their guns on their captives. Batman and Robin came out of the forest now and the henchmen panicked. In their distraction Red Hood moved to get Horus to safety.    
One trigger happy fellow noticed and shot at them. Red Hood didn’t need to wonder if he had been hit, because Horus cried out in pain and started crying.   
  
“Motherfucker!!!” he yelled and tried to do something only to yell out in pain again when his broken hands tried to move. He whined and cried and huffed and was trembling. Red Hood cursed and got a move on.    
  
“Where’s the fucking car, Replacement??” he yelled into his com.   
  
“ _ Not far! Keep running on that path. It’s right around the bend! _ ”    
  
Red Hood ran faster and soon enough he reached the batmobile. The door opened and he carefully put Horus into a seat. He was a whimpering and crying mess by now. Red Hood set the autopilot for home.    
  
“I’ll see you later. I’ll help the bats. Agent A and Red Robin will tend to you.” he said and closed the door and stepped away from the car. Horus did not seem pleased, judging by his expression. But the car was already moving.    
  
Red Hood trusted Horus. He knew that he wouldn’t try to sabotage them.    
Again he found himself wondering when that had happened.    
  
“Horus is on his way. Take good care of him. And inform his brother.” he said into his com before leaving to help Batman and Robin.


	24. Memories and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very mild sexual content.  
> It barely even deserves to be called that.
> 
> Horus/Eren is stuck with thoughts he'd prefer to not have, following the events of the last chapter.

Horus was trembling in the batmobile. He stared down at his probably broken hands and tears fell. He winced when the salt touched his split lip. He felt so broken, and pathetic, and the last thing he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts, but of course Red Hood gave him no choice in the matter.   
Horus tried to think about positive things, like how he had managed to shut the fuck up, even when a single name could have ended the torture. That was a given though. He’d take his secrets to his grave.   
Speaking of secrets…   
Roman Sionis was now in possession of two of Horus’ personal secrets. 1. He’s in a girl’s shape. Roman had made sure that Horus understood that he knew this. Horus stopped thinking about that before his mind could wander to darker corners. 2. The carvings on his back. Roman wouldn’t know what it meant, but with enough people and money he would. Now Horus wouldn’t have been worried, since remembering all the fine detail of his carvings would be pure hell. Heh. However. Horus had heard the telltale click of a photo being taken while he was lying face down. And  _ that  _ was troublesome. His dad would kill him if people just suddenly started entering hell left and right.    
  
He didn’t like any of the topics his head came up with so he settled with staring out the window and emptying his head, leaving him sobbing in pain, but otherwise numb. He didn’t even notice that he had arrived at the cave until Red Robin opened the door and he almost tumbled out. He looked up at the masked face and was so relieved that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he was with someone safe, that he felt new tears forming in his eyes.    
  
“Jesus christ…” Red Robin muttered before helping Horus out of the car. As soon as the door closed the batmobile left again, probably to pick up the owner.    
Red Robin helped Horus to a wheelchair and gently settled him down. “How coherent are you?”   
  
“Sadly, more than enough…” Horus sobbed. “Everything hurts…”   
And if Horus didn’t only mean physically, well that was no one’s business but his own. Red Robin pushed Horus to the medbay. “They took me outside of Gotham, RR…” he whimpered sadly. “I-I was outside of G-Gotham… I broke the deal…” he cried. “I’ve ruinated m-my own brother.. Fucking  _ hell _ I’m so fucking--” he stopped himself before he could make it about himself. He just focused on breathing through his mouth and trying not to look too unappealing as he fell apart despite his best efforts.   
  
“You got tortured and that’s what you get hung up on?” Red Robin chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.    
  
“Batman c-can be unforgiving… I should have known better than to go… I… I…” he couldn’t remember what he was about to say so he just looked down at his lap, His pants were wrinkled and dirty he noted. He remembered why they were in that state and quickly looked away.    
Everything was easier when he went numb. It was so tempting.    
But he knew that if he let himself spiral, it could take months for him to find his footing again. He couldn’t afford to lose that much time, especially not when he had to get  _ Tyr  _ back as well. He whimpered. He knew why he felt like this, but he blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t taken his antidepressants for a week.    
  
He remembered when he first started taking them. He had insisted. His dad was against it, as were his mom. It was understandable that his mom hated medication, given his history with it. And his dad just didn’t like the idea of potentially denying a strength.    
  
“ _ Please dad!! I can’t feel like this anymore! I can’t stand it! Nothing else has worked! Mom!! Talk sense into him! _ ” Horus had yelled in their living room.    
His parents had looked at each other, then at him.   
  
“ _ Eren… I’m not going to medicate my son. Doesn’t magic make you happy? _ ” his dad had asked.    
  
“ _ It helps, but-! I just- I can’t stand waking up only to wish that it never happens again! Mom… Please? _ ”   
His mom had looked conflicted and held his firstborn closer in his arms.   
  
“ _ Maybe… Maybe we can make an appointment with Linda? _ ” his mom suggested and looked at his husband.    
  
“ _ Don’t you remember what it did to you, my sweet? How it affected you? I don’t want that for our son, beautiful. _ ”   
The firstborn, Lael… Sweet Lael. His little brother… He wiggled in his mother’s arms and looked between his parents.   
  
“ _ Enen is not mommi an daddi… He shad! Wai no elp im? _ ” he had asked sadly in his adorable little baby voice.    
Horus had wanted to break down and pick up his brother, holding him in his arms and never letting go. He didn’t. But he  _ wanted  _ to. Just the fact that he had someone in his corner, even if it was just a toddler, was enough to fill him with hope.   
Their dad had looked at his firstborn and sighed deeply.    
  
“ _ I’ll talk to Linda tomorrow. Then we’ll see. _ ”   
It wasn’t much, but it was enough. That might as well have been a ‘yes’. Lael smiled so brightly that he was glowing. Their parents warmed at the sight, then their father had pulled Horus in for a hug.    
“ _ I just want what’s best for you, son… You know that, right? _ ”   
  
“ _ I know dad… I know… _ ”    
  
Horus blinked. He hadn’t noticed that he had closed his eyes. When had this happened? Horus took in the room. He was in the medbay, and he was lying in one of the beds with bandages on his hands and an IV in his arm. He wasn’t in much physical pain anymore.   
_ When had this happened??  _ Why couldn’t he remember??   
  
“You passed out.” a voice explained next to him. Horus turned his head and saw Jason. “You were mumbling incoherently and then you grew quiet. Alfred thinks the pain and lack of sleep is to blame. You don’t seem to have lost a lot of blood. You…”    
Jason looked down. “Alfred checked you thoroughly… You shouldn’t walk a lot. You… You’re going to get a full report that you can look through. What matters is that your body will recover. The cigarette burns will leave scars, but other than that. The damage to your hands wasn’t irreversible. It will take a while, but they’ll be fine.”   
  
Horus noted that Jason didn’t say ‘You’ll recover’. Horus appreciated that. He wasn’t Horus now though. He was Eren.    
Eren appreciated that Jason didn’t say ‘you’ll recover’, because mentally he wasn’t currently sure he would, even if his body was restored.    
  
“I don’t say this often, but I hope to  _ God  _ that you killed at least some of those guys.” he smirked. He didn’t feel like smirking or joking, but it helped to pretend sometimes. Fake it till you make it, right?   
  
“I might have ‘accidentally’ hurt some of them more than necessary, yes. And if I accidentally pulled out the gun with real bullets, well then there’s nothing to be done about that.”   
Eren giggled a little at that.    
  
“Good. That’s… That’s good. Thank you.” Eren smiled. Jason smiled back, then hummed.    
  
“How are you feeling? In here I mean.” Jason asked and pointed at his temple. Eren frowned a little and his lips formed a thin line for a short second before he got a painful reminder that his lip was split. He exhaled deeply.    
  
“Not sure. Haven’t really dared to really find out properly… But numbness sounds pretty damn amazing right now…”    
Jason nodded a little.    
  
“I… I’ll have to go back to Raven, but Tyr will be coming soon enough. I suggest you sleep. Makes time pass a bit faster.”   
  
“That’s actually kinda true sometimes. Time was shattered so the conception of time is a bit fucked. There are like time fragments in our brains and they can make time speed up or slow down. Even if it’s just in our heads it’s a legit thing!” Eren started explaining, trying to keep Jason there. He didn’t want to be alone.   
Jason chuckled.   
“Sleep, Eren. I’ll send someone in here to keep you company.”    
Eren felt stupid, childish and selfish now, but he nodded.   
  
“Yeah yeah… Okay… Say hi to Raven for me.”    
  
“Will do. I’ll try to visit when I can.”   
And then Eren was alone.   
He didn’t need to suffer for long. Whatever painkillers he was on helped him sleep.   
  
He dreamed.

~...~ 

  
His family was in their “extra house”. The house they went to when mom wanted to get away from the city. Where they went for Christmas that they didn’t celebrate. Or when they threw big family dinners, with his dad’s many brothers, his few sisters, his mom, dad, and family friends.    
  
This time, they just needed to get away from the summer heat in the city. Eren got to bring Dean for the first time. Eren and his dad had just picked him up from the portal and gotten back.   
His boyfriend had been awestruck when he saw the house.    
  
“I thought you said it was a summer cabin! This is damn near a mansion you rich fuck!”   
Eren had laughed at that.    
  
“I can’t help it that I’m rich, baby. Deal with it. Come on. I’ll show you around~!”   
Eren grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him inside excitedly. “You don’t have to take off your shoes if you don’t want to. Delilah will clean. If it rains or snows though, we’d appreciate it if you do take them off. Don’t want the babies playing in tiny puddles in here.”   
Dean nodded.    
Eren led his boyfriend to the living room. Tyr was pouting on the couch while his mom was nursing the latest addition to the family.   
  
“Hi mrs. M- I mean Raven! Hi Raven!”   
Eren’s mom giggled.    
  
“Hello to you too, Dean~ Did the trip go well?”    
Dean nodded and Eren’s dad took a seat next to his wife. The housemaid, Delilah, was taking Dean’s bags to Eren’s room.   
  
Eren proceeded to show the house to his boyfriend. The hot tubs outside, the pool in the basement, the heat room that they should try to avoid, the main bathrooms, the kitchen, the two dining rooms, The babies’ rooms, Tyr’s room, Hazel’s room, his parents’ room, the pet room and on and on. Eren just briefly pointed at the guest rooms that weren’t important, since Dean wouldn’t use them.   
Then finally, at last, they reached Eren’s room.    
  
“And this, is my room~!” he said and opened the door.   
Two bookshelves filled to the brim with books and small artifacts, his big desk filled with notepads and papers. His computer was covered in sticky notes. The big TV hung on the wall and the TV bench was underneath, holding many consoles, games and movies. His bed was queen sized and could fit both him and his boyfriend and at least two others if they wished. A huge rabbit that Dean had won him once sat neatly in the corner of the bed. On the bedside table his wand was resting together with some school books as well as the book he was currently reading. A fantasy novel. And that was only half of it.   
Dean laughed a little. Eren raised an eyebrow and cocked his hip with crossed arms.   
  
“What’s funny, asshat?”   
  
“Nothing.” Dean laughed. “Just remembered how much of a nerd you were, dweeb.” Dean laughed. Eren faked an offended gasp, but Dean pulled him in for a kiss and put his hands on Eren’s hips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
Eren hummed and gazed into Dean’s eyes.   
Fuck… He was so in love… His heart still fluttered when he laid eyes on his boyfriend. His stupid, idiot, moron, handsome, perfect boyfriend.    
Eren took his hands and led his boyfriend to the big bed. They both laughed as they fell into the bed. They shared another kiss, which turned into a french kiss, which turned into a make out.    
Eren exhaled deeply with content, which was basically a moan, as he ran his fingers through Dean’s dark brown, almost black, hair. They adjusted their positions so they were comfortable. He’d missed his boyfriend so damn much. When Dean pulled back Eren couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. Dean smirked knowingly and Eren hated how hot that smirk was.    
  
“You getting hot and bothered already, baby?”   
Eren glared a little, but Dean was between his legs and could feel Eren’s hard on so there was no use denying it. And therefore, he nodded a little, a small blush on his cheeks.    
“Nawe…” Dean started kissing Eren’s neck. “The door isn’t locked. Your parents could walk in on us.”   
  
“Again you mean?” Eren commented. He knew that Dean was still a bit embarrassed about the time his parents walked in on them while Eren was giving him a blowjob in their home library. His dad had just thrown a few condoms at them and his mom had just lovingly reminded Eren to relax his throat. Then they left.    
Dean no longer wants to have sexual interactions in the library.    
  
Dean rolled his hips against Eren, earning a moan from the bottom.    
“Careful, hun. I might just pull away and let you deal with your problem yourself~”    
Eren whined at the thought and immediately apologized.    
  
“Nooh… I’m sorry, hotstuff. I’m sorry. Don’t leave. I’ve waited too long for this…”    
Dean smirked down at Eren. That fucking annoying, handsome, sexy, wonderful smirk. He had no right being so sexy. Eren wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and kissed him. “Please?” he whispered against his lips. Eren felt Dean’s cock twitch against him and he felt proud. He did that to him. He made him this way.    
Dean whispered against Eren’s lips.   
  
“I promise…”    
Eren giggled and tilted his head.    
  
“What?”   
  
“We’ll meet again…”    
Eren frowned and sat up.    
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“We’ll meet again.” Dean repeated and suddenly they were standing in the living room of Eren’s home in L.A. Realization dawned on Eren and he clinged onto Dean.    
  
“No. No Dean! Listen to me! I- No- Come with me!!” he yelled desperately, but Dean just put that  _ damned  _ locket around his neck. “This is my promise to you.” he said with a sad but loving smile. “When we reunite we’ll catch up, okay?”   
  
“No. Dean, you can’t leave me alone!!”   
  
“When we reunite we’ll catch up, okay?” he asked again.   
  
“Dean please. I can’t lose you! My life is hell without you!!”   
  
“When we reunite we’ll catch up, okay?” he asked once more with the same damned voice, like a broken record.   
  
“Baby…” Eren cried.    
  
“When we reunite we’ll catch up, okay?”   
Thick tears fell down Eren’s cheeks as he gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes. He knew what he’d have to do.   
  
“O-Okay…” he managed to squeak out, voice thick with tears.   
  
“There’s my good boy.” Dean said with a warm smile and pulled Eren in for the warmest hug that Eren had ever felt. Eren cried desperately into his lover’s chest, grasping his shirt.    
  
And then he woke up, feeling worse than he had when he went to sleep.    
He put his arm over his eyes and sniffled, trying to keep silent as he cried, choking his sobs and whines before they could escape. But he whimpered out a soft, broken, ‘Dean…’ and then he couldn’t hold back his tears and sounds anymore.   
  
Eren found new determination even through his longing, loneliness and sorrow. He had to get back home, no matter what.   
Nothing less than death could stop him, and maybe not even that.   
  
He would see Dean again, if it’s the last thing he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a small christmas chapter that will be uploaded separately from this.  
> Keep an eye out for that if you happen to be interested. c:


	25. A small lesson in demonology and a brother's comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there's a need for a trigger warning in this chapter.  
> I don't think so.

Tyr sat on a chair in the corner of the medbay and listened to his brother cry. Eren was sleep-talking, muttering something about Dean, and Tyr’s heart felt heavy. It reminded Tyr, once again, about how much he missed his own lover.    
When Eren woke up, still crying, Tyr let him. He didn’t interrupt. He didn’t say anything. He just waited and let his brother cry it out.    
  
After a while, Alfred entered the room and informed Tyr that sensitive information was about to be shared, so he left. If Eren wanted him to know, he would tell him, and he’d be more than happy to lend an ear.    
But for now, Tyr took a seat in a spare chair by the computer. Tim sat there, not saying anything. He was looking through some notes and books and compared it to the files on the computer. When he noticed Tyr he acknowledged him with a small ‘hi’. Tyr nodded in greeting.   
  
“What are you doing….?” Tyr asked, mostly because he needed a distraction.    
  
“Trying to crack some codes for Eren… I grabbed some things from his research so I could try to help him, but this language isn’t registered on the computer so it’s proven more difficult than I thought.”   
Tyr leaned forward to look at the work. He scoffed.    
  
“Well that’s bullshit…” he muttered. “Eren needs to settle on one tactic.”   
Tim raised an eyebrow so Tyr elaborated. “This is Enochian.” he pointed at a book. “Not quite ancient, but a type that isn’t used much anymore. And this-” he pointed at another book “is Demoniac, or…” he narrowed his eyes and moved closer. “Dimoori sheol?”    
He grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages. He groaned.    
“It’s ancient Demoniac mixed with “recent” Dimoori Sheol. Two types of demon language. The book itself is coded, and then they have mixed languages so it’s harder to read and… Fucking hell Eren…”    
Tim inspected the odd letters in the books and frowned.    
  
“Can you read it?”   
Tyr raised an eyebrow, then remembered that Tim and Eren were close so his brother had probably informed Tim about a lot, including Tyr’s demonic origin. When Tim didn’t stop staring Tyr sighed.   
  
“I wasn’t really good at Dimoori Sheol studies. I worked more on my Latin. Ancient demoniac isn’t really used anymore. We didn’t use it in my house since we weren’t upper class. But I can probably figure out some of it.”   
Tim kept staring, as if expecting Tyr to say more. “What?”   
  
“What about Enochian?”    
Tyr chuckled.   
  
“No. Fuck that. I heard it once in school, just so that we could hear the lord’s mother tongue, and when I tell you my ears were bleeding, you better believe I’m not even exaggerating. … Okay. Maybe a little. But my ears were ringing for a month after hearing it. Demons can’t understand Enochian. God made it so we were banned from the language, and therefore we get hurt if we hear it. It’s too sacred and holy. It’s not as bad for the fallen ones, but they were robbed of their mother tongue when they fell. They can hear Enochian, but they can’t understand it. On the flipside though, Angels can’t understand demon language either so… I guess it’s pretty fair?”   
Tyr leaned back. “Some fallen ones can speak broken enochian, but that isn’t as harmful. It’s just distasteful for both angels and demons. Humans think it’s beautiful though.” Tyr mused.   
  
“Fallen ones?”    
  
“Fallen angels. Samael, Azazel, Samyaza, Araqiel… Basically all of the watchers… Yeah. Most of the angels that fell after the great angel war died upon impact, but some of them survived.” Tyr explained with a small smile. “They tend to keep out of the way though, and we don’t dare to bother them.”   
  
“Ah…” Tim said. They were silent for a minute, then Tim asked. “So what does demon language sound like?”   
Tyr hummed thoughtfully, then started speaking.   
His voice got 5 different pitches at the same time and they blended into something horrific, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. He just started counting to ten, because he couldn’t think of something to say. Tim visibly shivered and leaned away.    
  
“O-Okay. That’s enough of that. It feels like you are cursing me for generations.”   
Tyr couldn’t help but laugh.    
  
“Don’t worry. I was just counting to ten~!” he grinned.    
  
“O-Oh shit. What if B heard. You only said you were a  _ hound  _ right?” Tim said, remembering that B was somewhere in the cave and it had sounded like Tyr was roaring.    
  
“Nah. It might have sounded loud, but it was just for your ears. If he stood closer, maybe. It’s just like talking to you in human tongue. Hard to explain.”    
  
“But the echo!”   
  
“Chill. It’s just part of the voice.” Tyr reassured with a smile.    
Tim looked doubtful but didn’t bother to argue.    
“So what are you looking for?” Tyr asked.   
  
“A cure? Or countercurse? To turn Eren back to a boy.”   
  
“Oof… That… That could depend on a billion different factors. Mainly who cast the curse and what type of magic they used.”    
  
“Well… It was most likely Klarion who put the curse on him.”   
Tyr nodded and started flipping through the demonic books again.    
  
“He’s one tricky fucker…” Tyr muttered as he tried to interpret the text.    
  
Tim and Tyr sat there for a long time and tried to find anything helpful.   
Tyr translated a few sections, Tim took notes and started looking for anything that could help them.   
  
Tyr was offered food by Alfred. He wasn’t allowed upstairs, which… fair enough, so Tyr ate in the medbay with Eren.    
Eren talked and smiled and joked. Tyr played along, but he wasn’t fooled. He could see the dullness in Eren’s eyes. He was all too familiar with it.   
When Eren was sleeping, Tyr tried to use his healing powers on his brother’s hands. He couldn’t do much, but he could do  _ something _ . It would at least speed up the healing process. He was very careful not to use too much magic. Just enough to be effective, not enough to be noticed. It pained him that he couldn’t just heal him right up. It pained him that he couldn’t just ask his dad to come and fix things.    
  
It pained him that his brother was in pain. 

~...~

Eren’s laid back attitude lasted for two days, then he started staring into space more often. He visibly flinched away from people and he wasn’t always 100% aware of his surroundings.  
He could walk around, if slowly with support, but he more often than not just walked somewhere only to have no memory of going there. That was most evident when they had come back to the home they were staying in, the brownstone building.  
He napped a lot, but woke up in cold sweat. Tyr tried to wake him at the first sign of a nightmare by shaking his brother awake.  
That had been a disaster. It had sent Eren into a panic attack. He didn’t trust the feel of hands on his body.   
If he spaced out during a conversation he just flashed a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes and apologized in an empty voice.   
It had taken a lot of arguing to get the boy into the shower. When the shower had taken 40 minutes, Tyr sent his shadow to check on him.  
  
Eren had been crying in the shower. His forehead was against the wall and his hands twitched, desperately wanting to do _something_. _Anything_!   
Eren had gotten enough energy back for small spells, like levitating smaller objects, but nothing that Eren _wanted_ to do. He was banging his head against the wall, careful to make sure it didn’t make too much noise.  
  
A short while later the shadow warned that Eren had noticed sharp objects so Tyr knocked on the door.   
  
“Eren! I need to shower too you know! Wrap it up!” he had said.   
Eren came out five minutes after that in the baggiest clothes he owned.   
He apologized for taking so long before dragging himself into his bedroom.  
Tyr took the quickest shower he had ever taken after that.   
He let his shadow keep watch over his brother while he fixed the living room.  
  
Tyr’s first instinct was to nest. Make a comfortable space where both he and his family, his brother, would be safe and warm.   
When Tyr had first picked up nesting he hadn’t wanted Eren anywhere near his nests around the house. He hadn’t wanted a human to ruin the scent. But then his omega recognized Eren as pack and that changed.   
He prepared snacks and easy food and drinks, then went to get his brother. He gently led his hollow brother down the stairs to the living room and down in the nest on the floor. Eren had snapped back then. He smiled and this time it reached his puffy eyes. He didn’t object, and Tyr’s omega keened happily at being accepted and having done a good job.   
They didn’t leave the nest unless they needed to use the bathroom or get more food and drinks. Tyr snuggled and scented Eren. Eren let him, even though it didn’t have the desired effect. Eren had once said that the gesture and intent was flattering enough. They watched Netflix and just let themselves forget the world for a while.   
  
Eren was hugging and petting Tyr’s wolf form lazily as he slowly calmed down enough to sleep. He hadn’t said much today, but that was fine. He didn’t have to. When he finally decided to say something, Tyr would be right here to listen.   
  
Tyr stayed with his brother all night, guarding the nest like a good omega.   
Eren woke up many times during the day _and_ night, and everytime, Tyr was right there, ready to comfort. 

~...~

  
Eren was quiet and miserable for the entire week. Jason and Tim came to visit sometimes, but the best Eren could do was offer them a smile that wasn’t comforting at all.    
Tim had come with news that B wouldn’t hold the events against Eren, seeing as Eren hadn’t  _ chosen  _ to leave Gotham. Not to mention that all of this happened because Eren was trying to uphold his end of the bargain.   
Jason came with Raven, just to check on them and see if they needed anything. It had been a quick and quiet affair from both sides.    
  
On a Monday, Eren sat in the nest, staring at the TV but not really watching what was happening. Tyr knew this, but didn’t say anything.    
And then Eren spoke for the first time again.    
  
“Do you think Dean still wants me back…?”   
Tyr looked at his brother with a confused frown. “Seeing as- ...well… I… You know… I’m damaged goods… And- And I’m so weak…”   
  
“You were damaged goods before you two got together, Eren. And if he leaves you for that, then he’s no better your ex’s.”   
  
“He’ll always be better than Xer.”   
  
“Not in my opinion. He has no right to leave you for something that’s beyond your control. But as I said, you were broken before. Why would he not want you now?”   
Eren didn’t say anything. “Eren?” Tyr pushed.   
  
“M-Maybe it just happened one time too many…? I’m not as smart as I give myself credit for and- …” Eren paled. Tyr didn’t like that. “M-Maybe dad doesn’t want me back either! Maybe that’s why hasn’t come to find me!! A-And here I am trying to force my way back into his life!” he said horrified. Tyr couldn’t help it. He slapped his brother as hard as he could and growled.    
  
“Eren!! Enough!!” he snarled. Eren’s spiral seemed to have stopped, even if just for a little while. “Dad loves you. Mom loves you. Valucir, the babies, Zion, Dean, even the fucking pets adore you. Eira worships and idolizes you.”    
He put a gentle hand at the cheek he had just hit. “And I love you… You’re just as smart as you say. But you’re  _ stronger  _ than you give yourself credit for. Nothing,  _ nothing _ , will  _ ever  _ change that. Okay?”   
  
“B-But I-”   
  
“No, Eren. You can’t argue with me on this. You’re not weak. You just never stood a chance given your circumstances. If you could use as much magic as you wanted, none of these bastards would have been able to touch you. But as it is, that was not an alternative. It was hardly a fair fight. Don’t blame yourself for it. Your worth hasn’t dropped just because some asshole tried to steal it from you. Okay?”   
Eren sniffled and looked down. “ _ Okay _ ?”   
  
“I-I guess… Mom i-is one of the strongest people I know… So…”    
  
Tyr smiled.    
“Exactly. And he’s not exactly unscathed, is he?”   
Eren let out a mockery of a chuckle but shook his head.   
  
“No… He isn’t.”   
  
“Things aren’t any different for you, Eren… Dad loves you but is fighting for our safety. He can’t jump around universes and dimensions to find you, or me. As for Dean… Knowing him, he’ll be more likely to want to cuddle and nurse you if he hears about this, even if you’re all healed up. And once he’s done with that he’ll likely go after whoever hurt you. Idiot that he is.”   
A more honest laugh from Eren this time.   
  
“Yeah. He’s a fucking moron.” he giggled. “My handsome moron…”   
  
Tyr smiled. He knew that it wasn’t as simple as this, but Eren would feel better for at least a little while now, and that was good enough for him. When Eren slips again, he’ll be right there to help him up, as many times as it takes.    
Just like Eren has done for him oh so many times.   
  
Eren might not feel like it yet, but he’s going to be just fine.    
He’s going to be okay.    
Tyr won’t stop until his brother believes that wholeheartedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas special" (nr 1?) will be out 12th or 13th, for whoever is interested. c:


	26. I call bullshit

Gotham is filled with crazies of all kinds. From crazy scientists, crazy clowns to people believing themselves to be of a celestial origin.    
Jason knew this as well as the next Gothamite.    
  
Therefore he’s not surprised when Eren tells him, during a comfort movie night, that someone is out, walking the streets of Gotham, “granting wishes” in the name of an angel.    
  
“Maybe some guy with a lot of money that is trying to play messiah or something. If they don’t cause harm, I don’t mind them running around.” Jason told him.   
  
“Jason. My dude. People claim that this ‘angel’ is granting impossible wishes. Don’t you think that calls for alarm?”   
  
“Which angel?” Tyr asks from next to Raven.   
  
“No idea. Nameless?”   
  
“Maybe it  _ is  _ an angel?” Tyr suggested. Eren gave his brother a look. “Okay, fair enough. Probably not.”    
  
“Look. We deal with crazy murder clowns, canibalistic half humans, gang wars, generally crazy ass people-” Jason startsm, Raven huffs “- No offense Raven. My point is, a guy going around granting wishes doesn’t seem all that bad.”    
Eren groaned like Jason was completely missing the point. He probably was. But whatever the point is, Eren didn’t seem eager to explain.    
  
“Heeey.  _ If  _ he has ‘impossible angel powers’, maybe he’s worth tracking down.”   
  
“Or her” Eren offhandedly commented.   
  
“Yes yes. Whatever. There are like two female angels with any real influence. Azrael and what’s-her-name.  _ Anywho _ !! Maybe he can cure your little female parts situation.”    
  
“Azrael’s a girl?” Jason asked, clearly very amused.    
  
“Yeah. She’s the angel of death. Really cute, actually. If only she could learn expressions. She has trouble understanding humour and her idea of a smile is a twinkle in her eyes.” Tyr explained. “She used to date Death, but it didn’t work out. They handle their jobs differently and they clashed too much. And technically Death isn’t supposed to date.”   
  
“Correction. Death isn’t  _ allowed  _ to date, according to the ancient powers of the universe and whatnot.” Eren said and took a handful of popcorn.   
Tyr scoffed.   
  
“She’s not allowed to date  _ humans _ .”   
  
“You’re doing it again.” Raven said, with a small hint of annoyance. When the brothers just looked confused, he elaborated. “You’re doing that thing where you’re not making any sense. It’s frustrating, not to mention rude. If you’re going to have a conversation, have a conversation that everyone can be a part of.”    
  
“Thank you Raven.” Jason smiled gratefully. The brothers huffed. They kept watching the movie that Raven had picked out.   
  
“But my point still stands.” Tyr said when he lost interest in the scene. “You could track him down and have him help you go back to your real self?”   
  
“I’m not letting a wannabe angel touch me with unknown magic trying to cure me of a curse that  _ Klarion  _ put on me. I might end up losing the female outer parts but keeping the womb, eggstocks and whatever else Klarion fucked up.”   
Tyr glared. Eren groaned. “No offense to  _ you _ , Tyr. But I’m not feeling up for being a dysfunctional human omega. Ain’t really my thing.”   
  
“You’re an asshole.” Tyr said and sipped his soda. “And sexist.”   
  
“I’m a  _ human _ , Tyr. I’m not  _ supposed  _ to have these parts!!”   
Tyr just huffed. “Stop having a stick up your ass.”   
  
“I  _ wish _ I had a stick up my ass…” Tyr muttered into the can.   
  
“Any particular stick you want shoved up there? A birch branch maybe?”   
Tyr looked at Eren with a suggestive smirk. “Oh fuck. Nevermind. Stop that.”   
  
“ _ What _ ? I didn’t  _ say  _ anything?”   
  
“You were  _ thinking  _ it!!” Eren accused. Tyr’s smirk grew. “ **_Tyr_ ** !! I don’t want to imagine you having sex!”   
  
“Dude. You’ve walked in on me before and didn’t seem to mind much.”   
  
“Garmr’s body basically hid yours. He’s fucking  _ huge _ .”   
  
“Yeah he is!” Tyr said a bit dreamy. Eren groaned dramatically.    
  
“Doing it again!” Raven huffed angrily. “Stop talking about things we don’t understand or leave!” he hugged his teddy tighter as if to prevent himself from lashing out.    
Meanwhile Jason didn’t want to read too much into the conversation that the boys were having.    
The next time the brothers interrupted the movie with nonsense, Raven took to hitting them with Solos, demanding that they stop.    
It thankfully worked.    
They watched another movie and kept eating snacks. Somewhere halfway through the movie, Raven fell asleep. Tyr smiled and put a blanket over the bed.    
When Jason was seeing the brothers off at the door a bit later, he said-   
  
“Eren. I can help you track this supposed angel down if it’s very important to you, but I really don’t think it’s something to lose sleep over.”   
Eren shrugged.   
  
“If I want to find him, I’ll find him. Thanks though.”   
They walked out the door and Jason called out again.    
  
“Eren!” he turned around. “I’m glad you’re looking better.”   
  
“I feel much better.” Eren said, with a genuine, soft smile. “Goodnight Jason.”   
  
“Goodnight Eren. You too, Tyr.”   
  
Tyr smiles as well and the brothers leave. Jason walks back to the living room so he can clean up the dishes. He comes in to see Raven sitting, seemingly newly awake judging by the way he’s sleepily rubbing his eyes.   
  
“Hi, Raven. Did we wake you?”   
The boy shakes his head and yawns. “I’ll just put away the dishes. Go brush your teeth in the meanwhile?”    
Raven lets out a tired ‘mph…’ but gets off the couch, pulling Solos and the blanket with him, dragging his feet as he walks. Jason smiles a little and starts piling the dishes so he can conveniently carry them away. He puts it in the dishwasher, prepares it to be run in the morning, and throws away cans and plastic wraps. He then goes to arrange the pillows and blankets that remain, he turns off the TV and makes sure all the larms are activated and that everything is locked.    
When he reaches Raven’s temporary room, the kid is already under the covers with the night lamp on.    
  
“How are you feeling?”   
  
“Peaceful…” the kid mumbles into Solos.    
  
“Good. Do you need anything? Do you have your water bottle?”    
Raven nods. “Goodnight then, Raven.”   
  
“Jason?”    
Jason stops in his process of leaving the room and looks at the boy, giving him his attention. “Why are your friends so weird…? They never make any sense…”   
Jason chuckles.   
  
“I don’t know kiddo. That’s just how they are. Does it unsettle you? I can tell them to not come here anymore. They’ll understand.”   
Raven shakes his head.   
  
“That’s not fair… I’m weird too. I was just wondering… Are they crazy too?”   
Jason considered this.    
  
“If they talk to a therapist or doctor the way they talk to us, then they’d most likely be put into a hospital for mentally ill, yes. But seeing as they’re speaking from their own experiences, I wouldn’t call them crazy. I’ve seen some questionable things as well that would get me locked up if I share it to the wrong person.” he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while talking. Raven hummed.   
  
“What have you seen…?”   
Jason wondered how much he could share.   
  
“Crazy murder clowns beating children to death, humanoid crocodiles that eats humans, shape shifters, talking clay… There’s a lot of weird stuff going on in Gotham. I’m just lucky that others are also aware of these anomalies.”   
  
“I knew a guy called Clay once… He was really weird. He cried when he was happy and laughed when he was sad and upset.”   
  
“Is that so?” Jason was scared to ask,but he felt the need to anyways. “What happened to him?”   
  
“Not sure… His dad got a job offer somewhere and he had to move. I met his mom at an open house sort of event with my mom. She seemed nice enough. Even if she confused me and my brother. Clay never did though. That was nice of him.”   
Jason felt relieved that Clay hadn’t suffered a horrible fate.   
  
“It was. Hey… Where is your brother?”   
Raven considered the question, then shrugged with a yawn.   
  
“Probably with dad… I think they moved away somewhere. Can’t say for certain though… I don’t care. I’m glad that I don’t have to see him. He’s scary… Unpredictable… I don’t like it when people are unpredictable…”    
  
“I think it’s normal to dislike when people are unpredictable.” Jason said with a smile and tucked Raven in. “Sleep now, kiddo.”   
  
“G’night, J’sn…” Raven said with a yawn, as if being reminded of sleep also reminded him of how tired he was.   
  
“Goodnight, Raven.” Jason said. He got out of bed and left the room, leaving the door open,   
Raven prefers open doors. That way he can see if someone is coming for him, and it’s easier to escape the room if he has to.   
Raven might be young and sick, but he’s not stupid.

Jason likes that about the kid.    
  
That night he sleeps well, and Raven does too. At least he says he did, and he didn’t wake Jason after a nightmare, so Yeah. Jason is going to trust that Raven slept well.

~...~

Eren and Tyr came back home and Eren took a seat by the kitchen island. Tyr took a seat next to him.    
The silence that followed wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable. Peaceful.    
Eren sighed and put his head down on the counter.   
  
“Soo…” Tyr started. “I was thinking… That angel might not be able to turn you back… But maybe they can provide a way home?”    
  
“If we go home we’ll be in deep shit. Our L.A is probably swarming with corrupt demons.”   
Tyr rolled his eyes.   
  
“Okay. Not  _ home _ home. But to mom. And Valu.”    
Eren leaned back in his seat and sucked his teeth.    
  
“I doubt it. Dad made sure that not even the  _ sins  _ could find us. And they’re generally stronger than a lowlife angel.”   
  
“True… But he can probably heal your hands.”   
Eren seemed to take to the idea, looking thoughtful. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”    
  
“I’ll think about it.” Eren muttered eventually. “But now, sleep.”   
  
Tyr nodded. They went to the nest and got comfortable. Tyr fell asleep quickly, Eren stayed awake and thought about the angel.    
  
‘ _ How to find him…? Find believers? But where…? Miracles are hard to track. Hmph… Guess Horus will have to do some digging… _ ’

~...~

When Eren woke up the next morning, Tyr was looking through their fridge.    
Eren sat up with some difficulty and yawned.   
  
“Mornin’ Eren. It looks like we’ll have to go out for breakfast.”    
  
“Really? I thought we had more than enough food.”   
  
“We can’t start the day with a meaty dinner. Or well.  _ I  _ can. But you’re human. Wouldn’t be a good idea.”   
Eren grunted and leaned back and it took all his impulse control not to run his hand through his hair.   
  
“I guess that’s fine… I need to start looking for that angel anyways… Might as well start early.”   
Tyr seemed a bit excited by this but didn’t really comment.    
They got dressed and Eren brought his spare glasses. He was actually pretty bummed that his original pair had broken. Tyr helped him put them on and adjust them according to Eren’s instructions.    
Eren now had brown eyes to go with his brown hair and his voice settled on one that’s two pitches lower than his actual voice.    
  
The brothers left the house and went to a café and took a seat. Eren ordered a smoothie so he wasn’t required to use his hands. Tyr ordered a big sandwich with three different kinds of ham, two types of cheese and salad.   
He huffed and removed the two slices of tomato that he got on the sandwich before he picked up the sandwich and proceeded to eat it hungrily.   
  
“Damn. You really gonna wolf that down?” Eren commented. Tyr gave his brother a blank stare. “Get it? Because you’re a wolf?”   
  
“I got it. It just wasn’t funny.”    
  
“It was a  _ little  _ funny.” Eren grinned. Tyr proceeded to look unamused. “Come on. Admit it. It was at least  _ clever _ .”   
  
“Eeeeh… Not really no.”    
  
“You’re no fun…” Eren muttered and sipped on his straw.    
He then left the conversation in favour of eavesdropping on the others in the café.    
By the end of their breakfast, they were none the wiser.    
Eren huffed and the brothers left the café.   
  
“So how are we going to find it?”   
  
“Listen around and see if anyone has seen anything. Or heard anything. Bars are usually a safe bet, but it’s early and we’re underage. And a kid with glasses and broken hands… It’s sort of like handing me over to mr. Sionis once again. Not really on the top of my to-do list.”    
Tyr hummed.    
  
“Another café?”   
  
“You’re still hungry?”   
Tyr let out an awkward chuckle. “Of course you are… Let’s wait an hour first, kay? We’ll walk the streets and keep an ear out. Time will pass quickly.”    
Tyr sighed with disappointment but didn’t argue.   
  
The brothers wandered the streets all day, stopping at different diners and cafés now and then in an attempt to satisfy Tyr’s hunger. It mostly worked. Tyr just loves food. He eats even if he isn’t hungry.    
Tyr was just in the middle of suggesting to give up when Eren hushed him.   
  
“Look.” he said and pointed at a small crowd, gathering around a woman. A big sign read ‘ **_God is near us! God is listening!_ ** ’ and stuff like that.   
  
“Well that’s a load of bullshit.” Tyr commented. “He has better things than to listen to silly humans complaining and praying for a raise in salary.”   
  
“Yes. But not what I’m getting at. Let’s take a closer look.”    
Tyr groaned but followed his brother. The pushed into the crowd and the woman was doing her best to bring in believers, using her daughter as proof for her words.   
  
“My little Sarah here broke her leg not long ago! We were heartbroken! They told our little Sarah that she wouldn’t be able to participate in the ballet competition. I went to church and prayed! I prayed for her health and quick recovery! This was two week ago and look at her now!”   
She gestured at her daughter who bounced a little. “Healed! It’s a miracle!”   
  
“She doesn’t  _ smell  _ like a miracle.” Tyr huffed for only Eren to hear. His brother hushed him.   
  
“An angel came to me one day while I was praying and he healed my little girl! And not only her, but many others too!”   
  
“Told you it was a he.” Tyr commented just to be hushed again.    
  
“The angels are real!  _ God _ is real!! He’s listening! Do not doubt his existence! I have been chosen to spread his truth!”   
  
Tyr barely held back a groan.   
“She really thinks she’s a messiah...?”    
Eren huffed and stepped forward.   
  
“Can He heal  _ me _ ?” He asked in his most hopeful voice. Tyr knew it was fake, but it worked. Eren held up his bandaged hands. “M-My hands are broken and I just- I want to be able to provide for my girlfriend once we get married, but like this I fear I’m useless!”   
Eren’s crocodile tears rolled down his cheeks.   
  
“Oh my sweet child! Of course he can heal your hands! You need only ask!”   
  
“But where? I’ve gone to church and He doesn’t answer! Maybe the one I went to wasn’t appealing enough for the Lord.”   
The woman nodded with understanding.   
  
“If the church doesn’t do its job, it is not holy!”   
Another rant came from the woman, but then she gave the name of the church she went to and Eren felt victorious.   
He made sure to look amazed and interested and hopelessly hopeful at the woman’s words, like she had become his answer. Had become his light in his darkest hour.    
When her rant was over, he made sure to thank her “wholeheartedly” for her wise words, then left with his brother.    
Tyr could see that his brother could barely keep a straight face, and honestly, neither could Tyr,   
  
“Well… She’s nuts.”   
  
“Oh yeah. Definitely.”   
  
“You play a pretty convincing good church boy.”   
  
“I should hope so. That’s what my parents raised me to be. Sent me to bible camp and everything.”    
Tyr shivered.    
  
“How did that work out for you?”   
  
“Let’s see… I’m a gay disaster who’s kinky to the point where my boyfriend was convinced I was an incubus or a slutty nymph and I have a demon brother and friends in hell… I’d say it worked perfectly well.” Eren grinned.    
Tyr scoffed, but was a bit amused.    
  
“So what do we do now?”   
  
“ _ I  _ will go inspect the church.  _ You _ can go get something to eat or buy groceries.”   
  
“Sounds like a deal.”   
  
Eren went to the church and Tyr went to the grocery store not far away.   
The moment that Eren entered the church, he felt that something was off. He would need to inspect this place thoroughly,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas special (nr 1?) is up in a separate chapter.  
> It's called "December 13th is bullshit"  
> I seem to use "bullshit a lot these days, huh?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028883
> 
> Happy Lucia for those who happen to celebrate it/her on the 13th


	27. Angel?

Eren looked around the church. Something felt off. There were a few people there and Eren didn’t look very out of place.    
He started wandering the church and inspected the walls, the seats, the confession booth, the flooring, the decorations and frowned. He even checked in the single bathroom. He didn’t find what he was looking for.    
He did his rounds again, this time pouring some magic out of his feet as he walked, still nothing.    
He would call in his brother, but he doesn’t want to risk it, just in case. Eren sighed and took a seat.    
  
‘ _ Guess I’ll have to pretend that I’m devoted or something… _ ’    
He bowed his head, pretending to pray, looking for answers.   
Now he  _ was  _ looking for an answer, just not  _ that  _ type of answer.    
Eren sighed and tried to figure out where that off feeling was coming from and after what felt like forever, it snapped into place. He finally looked up and glanced around. No one was there. He contemplated leaving, but decided to give it a while longer. He decided to get into his role of a helpless christian boy looking for God’s help.   
In a low voice he started praying out loud, begging the good Lord to heal his hands. He repeated his prayers a good 5 times, and then a priest walked up to him.    
  
“Son… I’m sorry but I overheard your prayers, and I think I can help.” the man said. “Would you come with me?”   
Eren tried his best not to frown.   
  
‘ _ He doesn’t seem to have evil in him… He’s a genuinely good person. _ ’   
  
“Of course, Father. I’m sorry if I made you stay longer by being here…” He said as he stood up, following the priest. He let out a warm laugh.   
  
“Oh don’t worry about it, child. Being here is hardly a punishment. Quite the opposite, really.” the priest said and started leading Eren through the church.    
  
“I… I’ve heard that miracles happen in this church… It must be amazing to have the honor of ‘working’ here.”   
  
“Oh yes. Working in the name of the great Lord is always a great honor.” the priest smiled. “I don’t mean to brag or anything, but I truly believe that God has chosen this church to demonstrate his power.”    
The priest kept talking about all the good that has happened in this church. Healed bones, hearing restored, sight too, people getting away from their abusers or something similar.    
Eren was led down stairs. It felt weird and suspicious, but the priest didn’t seem to have bad intentions, so Eren followed without protest.    
They reached the basement where candles lit up the room. It seemed to be an altar of sorts. Eren didn’t recognize any of the things as being part of any dark rituals.    
The priest walked up to the altar, closed his eyes and started muttering. A candle started shining brighter until a figure dressed in a white cloak came out of the light. Beautiful blonde hair, skin like someone with a perfect tan after a day at the beach, the shadow showed big wings that Eren’s eyes couldn’t snap up from the actual figure.   
Eren noticed another detail. The thing’s eyes were green.   
‘ _ This doesn’t add up… The lady said the angel came to  _ her _. Not that she was led to it… This is so weird… And the appearance is off... _ ’   
  
“Father Winston.” the creature spoke. The way it spoke sounded familiar. The priest bowed. “Why have you called me here?”   
  
“I apologize if I bothered you-”   
The creature raised a hand to silence the priest, father Winston.   
  
“Do not apologize for seeking guidance, my child.” it said. “As an angel, it is my pleasure to help those who ask.”   
Winston smiled a little.   
  
“Of course… This child here,” he said and stood next to Eren. “His hands has been badly damaged and I-”   
  
“I’ve heard his prayers.” the creature said with a warm smile.    
Eren shivered.   
  
“O- Of course. How silly of me.” the priest let out a small chuckle.    
  
“Step forward child, and let me inspect your hands.”   
  
Eren stepped forward, holding out his hands nervously.    
The angel took his hands and inspected them.    
“Yes... I see… They are very badly damaged… Fear not, I can heal you. It would be my honor to help the great Lord’s creations.”   
  
“W-Will it hurt m-mr….?”   
  
“Samael. You may call me Samael.” the angel said with a warm smile. “And no. It won’t hurt one bit. Close your eyes, and when you open them it will be like they were never broken.”   
Eren didn’t like this. The name raised many red flags, but he closed his eyes. Some sort of energy went through his body and then he was ordered to open his eyes again. He flexed his fingers. No pain. Not even a little resistance.    
  
‘ _ Suspicious… _ ’   
  
“A-Amazing!” Eren exclaimed. “M-My- Sir- Samael!”    
The name made Eren want to vomit. “This is incredible. Thank you so much!”   
He shed some crocodile tears and the angel smiled warmly.    
  
“No need to thank me, my child. I merely did my job. If you ever need assistance, just pray and we’ll hear you… I assume that was all?”   
The angel looked at the priest who nodded, tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips.    
And then… Samael was gone.    
  
On the way out Eren emphasized the amazement and gratefulness he didn’t feel to the priest. He lost count of how many times he thanked the other and how many crocodile tears he shed, but once outside, the priest put a warm hand on his back and told him, with great honesty, how happy he was for the boy, and assuring him that he’s welcome at any time and that God’s arms and doors are always open for those who seek it.   
The doors closed after a farewell from both parts, and Eren dropped the act. Across the street was Tyr, waiting with grocery bags. Eren went to his brother.   
  
“Well?” Tyr asked.   
  
“I get a bad feeling about this. It’s a hoax. My hands are healed, but I never felt warm, or like electricity went through my body. I just felt a cold shiver.”   
Tyr frowned. “And here’s the kicker. An angel who goes by the name of, get this. Sa.Ma.El.”   
Tyr snarled.   
  
“Well fuck me and call me grandma.”   
  
“I’d rather not. Incest isn’t my thing.” Eren commented drily. “Something was really fucking off about that place… But I don’t know what…”   
  
The brothers went home, not exchanging any more words. Tyr started unpacking the bags and Eren practiced his magic, making sure it was still working the way it should.    
He tried with words and wand, wandless, wordless, wand and wordless… Any type he could think of that wouldn’t release too much magic. Everything worked fine.

~...~

  
Late afternoon, early evening, they fixed dinner. Eren had texted Jason and Tim that his hands were better and that he’d fill them in on details later. Both congratulated him and he put the phone away.    
The brothers chatted about nothing for a while before Eren grew silent.   
  
“Eren?” Tyr asked. “What’s up? You got quiet…”   
Eren muttered lowly. Something about ‘blessed’. Tyr snapped his fingers. “Ey. Speak up.”   
  
“The church!” Eren said, louder. His eyes told Tyr that Eren had come to a realization. The younger brother tilted his head. “I knew something was off. The feeling and everything. That church was never blessed. It had no marks in it, hidden or otherwise. It held no presence whatsoever. No protection spells, no blessings, nothing! It’s not holy!”   
  
“So… It’s not a real church?”   
  
“No. It’s not. It’s real enough for unknowledgeable humans, but no. Sure, the blessing thing never really happens anymore because it’s a lost practice. After witches got burned because of witchcraft, people started turning on priests who possessed magical properties, so priests stopped practicing  _ actual  _ blessings and shit. Ms Grau told me that once…”   
  
“And everything Kitta says is true.”   
  
“Dude. She’s like… One of the oldest witches alive. And her mom was a witch as well.  _ Yes _ . I think she’s a pretty reliable source. And she’s friends with dad. If she was a liar, I wouldn’t have been allowed to study under her.”    
Tyr shrugged, accepting that argument.    
  
“Okay. But so what if the church isn’t real by magical standards?”   
  
“It’s, Not. Protected. By God or otherwise. And then an angel appears, calling himself a deadname.”    
  
“You don’t think it was an angel.”   
  
“No. No I do not. I think it was a demon. You know as well as I do that Samael doesn’t exist anymore.”   
  
“For obvious reasons. But a demon can’t take on a holy name.”   
  
“Samael isn’t a holy name anymore, Tyr. It’s a deadname. It’s been tainted.”   
  
“But why take it? To drag it in the mud? Give it a bad reputation? And if it’s a demon, why heal people?”   
  
They were silent for a while, thinking about that for a while. Then Eren’s eyes widened.   
  
“It feeds on pain…. The more pain it eats the more powerful it gets. Stupid humans going to an unholy church seeking healing is the perfect source of food. Humans would kill for the chance to meet something holy-- …. The angel… I thought it sounded- … It was trying to imitate enochian… A very weak imitation, seeing as they would have to imitate what they’ve heard from the fallens who already speak a very broken enochian. And the fallen  _ rarely  _ try to use that language… But for a human… They wouldn’t know the difference between a real enochian accent and a fake one. Of course they wouldn’t…”    
Then Eren let out a chuckle. “Holy fuck!”   
  
“Gotta say. That demon’s got some balls pretending to be Samael just to get a good meal. I mean… Even the babies know better.”   
  
“The babies are smarter than most.”   
Tyr inhaled a little through his teeth.   
  
“Eeeh… Doubt. Alastair and Lilith hit each other because they wanted to see if it would make them hate each other the way mom and his brother does, then they started crying because they hurt their favourite sibling and went to a parent each looking for comfort, thinking the other hated them because they started crying.”   
Eren remembered that. It was hilarious.   
  
“They’re smart for being babies?”   
  
“Now  _ that  _ I’ll give you.” Tyr grinned, then sighed. “So how do we deal with this?”   
  
“We send it back to hell?”   
  
“Eren. No. We can’t send it to hell! And we can’t let it know it’s you and I! It will know who we are and there will be heaven to pay!”   
  
“Just say hell like a normal person.”   
  
“I like hell though…”   
  
“Oh yeah. I forgot that not everyone stares at you like you’re forbidden candy just waiting to be eaten.” Eren rolled his eyes. Tyr huffed.    
“Okay… So we need to capture it and seal it away somewhere?”   
  
“Better. But we need to gather what type of demon it is, what we can lure it with and what could be strong enough to keep it. “   
Eren nodded. “Ey. Maybe that… Kosetin can help?”   
  
“Constantine?” Eren chuckled. “I don’t know, Tyr. He’s not exactly on the top of my list of magicians that I’d request help from.”   
  
“Who is? Dean?”    
Eren laughed.   
  
“No. Fuck no. Not for things like this. But maybe Kitta? Or Mrs. Evanora.  _ Not _ John.”   
  
“So… Your teacher and your headmaster. Well tough luck. You can’t exactly suddenly show up and be like ‘Yeah hi guys, I know you don’t know me but I need to seal away a demon without getting spotted.’”   
Eren rolled his eyes but didn’t argue,   
“I hate to say it, but I think Caustin is your best bet.”   
  
“And I hate to agree with you but I think you’re right.” Eren sighed. “I’ll… I’ll try to get into contact with him first thing tomorrow…”    
  
Having a sort of plan, they dropped the subject for now.    
Or at least they didn’t  _ talk  _ about it. They still very much thought about it though.   
Eren was not looking forward to asking Constantine for help, but it had to be done. He’d just have to swallow his pride and do it.    



	28. ... Demon.

Horus was pacing. He was having second thoughts.   
  
‘ _ I’m  _ not  _ asking fucking Constantine for help!! _   
‘ _ But I have to. Who else? _ ’   
‘ _ Zatanna? _ ’   
‘ _ Not much difference there. Similar skill levels. But Constantine has a finger in many pies. He might have  _ some  _ clue about  _ something _. _ ’   
Horus groaned loudly to himself and closed his eyes to think more clearly, trying to reach a decision.    
  
“Oh. My.  _ Gods _ ! Just get fucking on with it!” Tyr groaned. “What’s keeping you?”   
  
“I hate begging for help. You know this.”   
  
“Wow. One could think you’re dad’s bloodson when you talk like that.” Tyr rolled his eyes. “Imagine you’re begging for something else.”   
  
“Like what? I never beg.”   
  
“I  _ beg  _ to differ.” Tyr smirked.    
Horus just gave him a blank stare.   
  
“Yeah… I like you better when you’re not punny. That’s my shtick.” he sighed. “Are we sure we don’t have someone else to ask?”   
  
“You could ask Satan.” Tyr said with a simple shrug.   
  
“Really?” Horus asked with a hint of hope. It was Tyr’s turn to give his brother a blank stare.   
  
“No. Not really. We don’t know which side the sins are on. We can’t just ask Satan for help like this. You can’t even ask him for help under  _ normal  _ circumstances! You’re supposed to be the smart one! Think a little for once!”   
  
“I’m also a human so don’t fault me.” Horus sighed and played with his phone. “Fine. Fine I’ll do it.”    
  
“ _ Thank  _ you!” Tyr groaned with relief.   
  
Tyr made sure that his brother was on his phone before turning his attention away from him.   
Horus, having given himself access to the less secure watchtower files to get his number, texted Constantine a very long and explanatory message. It read;   
  
“ _ Help? I’ll make it worth it. _ ” along with a few kissy faces. He added an address and a ‘ _ Love, Horus _ ’ with a heart.    
  
“If that doesn’t make him want to help I don’t know  _ what  _ will.” he muttered to himself. “I’m heading out then. Remember to eat. And text Jay-Jay if I’m not back in three days!”   
  
“I know the drill.”   
  
“But can you execute it?”   
Stares were exchanged. Horus’ expectant, Tyr’s judgemental.   
  
“Yes, Eren. I can send a text. I know how to read and write english.  _ And  _ I have thumbs.”   
  
“Ironically enough.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Bitch~!” Horus said with an innocent smile, like the answer was obvious. And maybe it was. Without giving Tyr a second to respond, the older (?) left.    
  
Horus made his way to the address he sent to Constantine and once he got onto the roof he got a text from his brother.   
  
‘ _ Oh real fucking clever. _ ’   
‘ _ Because I’m a dog? _ ’   
‘ _ I’m pissing myself laughing. _ ’   
‘ _ If you can’t tell, I’m using sarcasm. I’m being sarcastic. _ ’   
  
Horus just sent some kissy faces his way, then put the phone away, amused smirk playing on his lips. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the air.   
He focused on not doubting the fates. He focused on maintaining the balance between doubt and trust, just like he always does. Just the way his dad taught him.    
Thinking of his dad made him think of the demon-angel.    
‘ _ Samael… Someone has a deathwish… _ ’

That was a good thing. Best way to not doubt or trust something, is to not think about it.    
And not thinking served him well, like it often does.    
  
“You Gothamites and your bloody rooftops.” a gruff voice in a familiar accent spoke behind him. Horus scoffed and smiled to himself.   
  
“Not a gothamite, mr. Constantine. I’m an Angeleno.” he replied and turned to face his guest.   
  
“You’re not very angelic for being an Angeleno. Where’s the halo.”   
  
“Fallen angels are still angels, sweetheart. Surely I don’t need to explain that to you.” Horus chuckled. Before they could get that ball rolling, he cut straight to the point. “Speaking of angels. Ironically enough, that’s why I asked you here. I have a bit of an issue with a fake angel.”   
Horus didn’t miss how Constantine briefly stilled at that.   
  
“How are you so sure it’s a fake angel?”   
  
“He doesn’t speak or behave like an angel. And the church where he stays isn’t holy. That,  _ and  _ he calls himself Samael, which you should know, if you are as good as you say you are--”   
  
“It’s a deadname…” Constantine narrowed his eyes. “Seems I underestimated your knowledge.”   
  
“Don’t feel bad. You’re not alone. Happens all too often. I’m getting used to it.” Horus smirked. “But yes. It’s a deadname. Samael doesn’t exist, and therefore this thing can’t be an angel. I think it’s a demon that feeds on pain. It poses as a healer.”   
  
“Demons don’t heal.” Constantine said and went to stand closer to Horus.    
  
“That’s what I thought too. Which is why I said I  _ think  _ it’s a demon. And  _ if  _ it’s a demon, I’m not risking my ass getting rid of it. But maybe you could help.”    
Horus made a point not to look at the older man when he asked for help. It was humiliating having to ask for help with something like this.   
  
“Why would a demon heal when it can just cause chaos and destruction to get even more pain.”   
Horus and Constantine both narrowed their eyes as they thought.   
  
“It’s weak…? It takes some amount of power to cause so much chaos. He needs to build up his strength. Take what he can.”   
  
“Healing seems like it takes more energy than just… Setting off a bomb somewhere, kiddo.”   
Horus rolled his eyes.    
  
“Magic is never just that easy. Have you not learned anything through the years?” he sighed deeply. “Will you help me or not?”    
  
“Not for free I won’t. Demons are a pain in the ass.”   
  
“Fair enough. What do you want?”   
  
“I have yet to decide that, pumpkin.” Constantine chuckled. Horus nodded a little.   
  
“Okay. Fine. Shall we head to the church then?” he asked and walked to the edge of the roof.    
Soon enough they were on the ground and heading to a possibly haunted church.    
Horus listened to Constantine’s trench coat moving as the owner walked, wind adding to the movement. It was somehow comforting.    
He found himself asking why, but didn’t bother trying to find an answer.    
  
“So… Who taught you angelology?” he asked, attempting small talk.   
  
“Not interested in sharing sources with an obnoxious brat. No offense.”   
  
“Funny thing with that ‘no offense’ thing, since it’s usually said after something offensive. How am I supposed to be  _ not  _ offended when you call me obnoxious?? You know! You’re not exactly all that flattering yourself!”   
Constantine just rolled his eyes but didn’t come with an answer.    
Horus huffed and didn’t try to make smalltalk again.    
He instead took to mentally cursing the other for being an asshole.    
  
They reached the church.   
“Here it is. The not church that is housing a not angel. So tell me. How good are you at exorcising stuff?”   
  
“Exorcise?”   
  
“Or bless. Up to you really.” Horus smiled.   
  
“Better at exorcising. But I can’t exorcise something that isn’t possessed. If the demon is in it’s own body, I can’t do crap. Depending on the demon, if it  _ is  _ a demon, I might be able to talk it out of Gotham though. Convince it to return to hell.”   
  
“It left hell for a reason though, didn’t it?”   
  
“Maybe, maybe not. Let’s go.”   
  
The duo entered the church. Horus led the way and they were careful not to get spotted.    
  
“In here.” Horus gestured and, naturally, he let Constantine enter first.    
He also did not follow inside. He took a seat on the stairs, peeking into the room from the shadows. One can’t be too careful.   
  
Constantine did not like that, but gave it the benefit of the doubt. Maybe the young boy was just scared, needing to deal with potential demons.    
He inspected the room and walked up to the altar. He recognized the material used, but couldn’t think of a way to call forward what he wanted.    
He took another look around. The candles were lit, there were markings on the wall. An open hole leading to a tunnel.    
“You said it feeds on pain?”   
  
“Presumably, yeah.” Horus confirmed.    
Constantine nodded slowly to himself, then pulled out a knife he kept with him and stabbed himself in the leg, making sure that he allowed himself to cry out from the pain shooting up his thigh.   
One of the candles flickered more than the rest now, and a figure came out from the flames. The same way it had for Horus.   
  
“My child. Are you in pain?”    
The faker had the audacity to feign concern. It was pretty convincing too.    
Constantine stood straight.   
  
“Are you Samael?” he asked.   
  
“I am.” the ‘angel’ confirmed, but there was something in its voice.    
  
“Why… Why this church?”   
  
“It’s one of the holiest…”   
  
“Oh bull. There’s not so much as a protective mark carved into the woods of the benches. This place isn’t blessed or anything near it.”   
The ‘angel’ narrowed its eyes. Its nostrils flared.   
  
“John… You have a reputation of ruining fun things.”    
The voice got lower and its eyes darkened. “Not a good reputation to have amongst my kind.”   
  
“And what exactly  _ is  _ your kind?”   
  
“You sure you want to know?” the figure smirked. The shape grew and transformed into something else. Big mouth filled with sharp teeth, dripping in something black. Its skin leathery and dark purple, eyes a glowing red.    
  
“Is your name still Samael~?” Constantine smirked. The demon huffed.   
  
“I might be. What you know of angels and demons is limited. What makes you think I’m not Samael?”   
  
“Because I have a little  _ L’étoile du matin  _ near me who very much doubts that your name is really Samael.”    
If Constantine didn’t know better, he’d think the demon paled.    
  
“What did you say?” it growled.    
Constantine rolled his eyes.   
  
“L’étoile du matin? Morgonstjärna? Morgon stern. Estrella de la mañana. Want more languages?”    
The demon seemed to recover. It chuckled. Then it laughed. Then it hummed and moved closer to the magician.   
  
“That’s impossible. They’re all in hiding. Every. Single. One. All except the big one. The first. The important one. Then again-!” the demon moved closer still. Its breath made Constantine feel like he was standing on the beach with the wind in his hair. Only not as pleasant. Like a big pile of trash was surrounding him. And the water was black oil. “If you speak the truth, that would mean they are hiding  _ here _ ~ Despite me confirming they aren’t. So. Let me make you a deal. Take me to your little friend, and I will leave. I’ll return back to hell. And I’ll leave you alone and put in a good word for you with the lord for cutting the search short. Hm~? What do you say?”   
  
“If I refuse?”   
  
“Then I’ll just bite your head off instead~ More fun for me.”   
  
“Tempting. Really. Give me time to think about it?”   
  
“I’ll give you fifteen seconds.”   
  
“Lovely.”    
And with that the magician sprinted towards the exit, grabbing Horus’ arm on his way up the stairs. “GO GO GO!!” he yelled over the roar coming from the angry and vicious demon.   
  
“We can’t go up to civilians!!” Horus warned with urgency, but ran along with the older magician anyways. “We have no way of protecting them! Too many will die!!”   
  
“He won’t fit! He’ll take the tunnel to get out!” Constantine insisted. “That’d give us more time to get away from the population!”    
  
“I’m not allowed to leave Gotham John!”   
  
“I’m aware!”   
  
“ _ Run faster _ !!” Horus commanded and risked a glance backwards.    
“He summoned more!”    
  
“Shit!” Constantine hissed but sped up. They made it out of the church and onto the street. “Which way?”    
Horus glanced around, then grabbed Constantine’s arm and sprinted in a direction. “How good are you at running on rooftops??”   
  
“I prefer to stay grounded, sweetcheeks!”    
Horus cursed but kept running all the while trying to think of a better alternative, well aware of the smaller shadow demons hot on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So they say that demons don't heal.  
> If that's confusing to you, since Tyr clearly tried to help Eren to heal, then I can try to explain. Just say the word.
> 
> Also. Already late Christmas chapter is still in progress. It's hard to put together because I want a lot in the chapter but it just... keeps getting messy. Messier than usual.   
> But I'll try to get it out before the end of the month. If I can't, I guess I'll try to make it into a valentines day chapter instead?


	29. Escaping your demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very short chapter. But it's a chapter! That I forgot to upload last weekend! (Sorry)

Horus and Constantine were running through the sewers, desperate to get away from the shadow demons. Horus chanced a glance backwards and was met by glowing eyes. He groaned and pushed through.    
  
“I probably don’t need to tell you that we can’t afford to get cornered! You better not be leading us to a deadend!” Horus warned.   
  
“Of course I’m not!!” Constantine growled and took a turn.    
  
“...”   
  
“...”   
  
“I’ll kill you myself, John. I swear. I’ll kill you slowly.” Horus muttered calmly as he stared on the deadend in front of them.   
  
Constantine muttered something back.    
Horus turned around and reached in his pocket and took out a small jar and threw it on the ground in front of them. Dust came out from the jar and blocked off the only way out.   
“... What’s that?” Constantine asked.   
  
“Dragon blood mixed with ashes from sphinx bones and a little angel spit.”   
  
“Oh great. Wonderful. So now we’re  _ really  _ trapped?”   
  
“At least we’re not dead! I’m not the one who led us into a deadend in the sewers of Gotham city!!”    
  
“Well why don’t you put your name to good use then, lad? Maybe they’ll leave us alone!”    
Horus glared.    
  
“Throwing my name out like that was very dumb, you know. I only have the  _ name _ ! Not the fucking blood! Demons don’t exactly like me because-!”   
He silenced when the shadow demons approached and growled.   
  
“ **Well if it isn’t the faker…** ” one of them hissed.    
  
“...Because they consider me a fake…” Horus finished, sounding defeated.    
  
“ **No no, little magician. We don’t only** **_consider_ ** **you a fake. You** **_are_ ** **a fake. Your father should have put you with the slaves. Where you belong.** ”   
  
“Yeah well he didn’t. And from what I hear you don’t care about his words anyways. Using  _ Samael  _ like that? You have a deathwish?”   
  
“ **It’s only a matter of time, then that name will mean nothing.** ” the demon’s dark chuckle echoed in the tunnels. Horus glared. “ **Your father was a fool to think we’d bow to a human. Or an omega. He should have known better.** ”   
Horus glared darkly.   
  
“So whose side are you on then?”   
Another dark chuckle that made Horus want to shiver.   
  
“ **Not yours.** ”   
The demon took a step closer only to be thrown back violently by the barrier. Horus smirked.   
  
“Well then. If that’s the case, you’re not worth my time.”    
Horus turned around to better review his opportunities. “John. Can you carry me on your shoulders?”   
  
“I can levitate you.”   
  
“That works. Just don’t throw me into the barrier. I don’t much fancy being a tennis ball between barrier walls.”   
Constantine rolled his eyes but got to work.    
Soon enough Horus was levitating and he got to inspecting the ceiling. He hummed and took out his phone and made a call.    
  
“Hoodie. My bestie. I need some help.”   
He ignored the dark chuckles from the demons.   
  
“ _ Why? What’s going on? _ ”   
  
“Nothing~ Just track my phone and tell me where I am!”   
There was a short silence.   
  
“ _ Did you get kidnapped again? _ ”   
  
“Nooo. Not at all. Just do me this one favour?”   
Horus heard some tapping on the other side and a hum.    
  
“ _ Horus….? Why are you at the graveyard? Are you sure you’re okay? _ ”    
Horus could hear some urgency in Red Hood’s voice, and honestly, it warmed his heart a bit.   
  
“I’m fine. Thanks, I owe you.” Horus hung up and he got lowered onto the ground. “Do you know any explosive spells, Johnny boy? Our only way out of here is up, and I like our odds.”    
Constantine looked at him, unimpressed.    
  
“I’m not risking getting squashed by boulders.”   
  
“That will be a faster and more painless death than starvation.”   
  
“I don’t really want to die at all!!”   
  
“Then you better hope you’re good at dodging.” Horus commented drily. “Either you do it and have control, or I do it and lower your chances.”    
The younger magician raised his arm to the ceiling, preparing to release a blast. Constantine clicked his tongue and pushed Horus aside and took over. He didn’t trust Horus’ skills and didn’t want to risk that the kid blow them up as well, and not just the ceiling.    
A loud  **_boom_ ** , then the ceiling started crumbling down on them.   
  
“The rocks will disturb the barrier. We need to get up as soon as possible.” Horus warned as he moved between rocks and concrete. Constantine groaned loudly and grabbed the boy by the sleeve and pulled him along. With some help from levitation spells, they got out of the sewers, but not without getting tackled by a skeleton.    
  
“Well that was disturbing.” Constantine muttered while brushing himself off and taking in the surroundings. “Ah…” he said as he took in the gravestones. “Well that explains the skeleton.”   
Horus just hummed and warily glanced at the hole that they came from.    
“What now? Do we just… Leave?”   
  
“The demons can find us as soon as we leave these grounds. However, they can’t get us while we’re here.”   
  
“Great. So we’ll still starve, but on a bigger surface.”    
  
“Oh shut up. We won’t starve. Probably. I’m not feeling claustrophobic up here, so I can think better. I have a clearer head.”    
Constantine sighed deeply and paced the grounds, trying to think of something.   
  
“Do you know any actual angels?”   
  
“None that I can call to with good conscience.”    
Horus walked to a bench a little further away and took a seat while exhaling deeply.   
“So. You figured out my name?”   
  
“Your brother clued me in. Doesn’t mean I believe it.”   
  
“They seemed to know about me, didn’t they?”   
  
“Don’t flatter yourself. They know me too.”    
Horus giggled a little and pulled up his legs to sit crossed legged in his seat. “Can’t your hound brother be of help?”   
  
“He’s a hellhound. He can’t enter these grounds either. And it’s not good if those demons find out he’s here too. We’re  _ supposed  _ to be in hiding. Dad’s orders.” Horus rolled his shoulders with a small wince. “No… What we need to do is just… Get rid of the actual problem…”   
  
“So send them back to hell. I can probably do that with the right materials.”   
  
“We can’t do that. They’re not on my side. They’ll tattle. They’ll bring more demons here and tear this world apart to find me. If they find  _ me _ , they’ll find  _ Tyr _ .” Horus sighed and took off his glasses. “Dad could most likely live with me dying and being torn to shreds, but… But if something happens to Tyr…” Horus couldn’t allow his imagination to paint a picture. Horus could have a very lively imagination. He didn’t dare to see the picture. Horus shook his head to clear it. “No. We can’t send them to hell. We need to either annihilate them or… or seal them away somewhere.”   
Constantine wanted to dig deeper into Horus’ words, he didn’t like the implication that the boy thought he was disposable compared to his brother, but he also figured that they had bigger fish to fry at the moment.    
  
“Getting the tools to annihilate them could take some time.”   
  
“Yeah… Yeah.” Horus nodded. “What do we use to trap them?”   
  
“We can probably use bottles and seal them shut and bury them somewhere.”   
  
“We’d need to make seals. Preferably specifically for  _ them _ .”   
  
“Not necessarily. We just have to make them reinforce each other.”   
Horus thought for a moment.   
  
“It will be like a rat king. Tails tied together, the harder they pull to get free, the more stuck they’ll get…”   
Constantine nodded.    
“We’ll need to work quickly. As soon as we step out of this place they’ll be able to find us. We need a destination and a route.”   
  
“You live here. Where do we get good bottles and talismen?”   
Horus sighed and thought for a moment.    
  
“I think I know a place. 25 minute walk from here.”    
Constantine gestured at the gates leading out of the graveyard, letting Horus take the lead.   
  
Nervous and, honestly, a bit scared, Horus obliged. He stood and together they left the graveyard. He took a deep breath before pushing the gates open and immediately felt hidden eyes searching for him.    
They would indeed have to work quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The "christmas chapter", 'It's christmas friends' is up. Like a month later. You're welcome. (And I'm sorry.)


	30. Let there be light

It took an hour.   
They bought bottles and went to one of Horus’ lesser used safehouses.  
Constantine kept watch under instructions: ‘keep an extra eye on the shadows. Any kind of shadow’.  
Meanwhile Horus carefully enchanted the bottles and prepared seals. He attached them on the lids but kept the bottles open. Can’t seal the bottles before there’s anything to seal in it after all.   
  
“So how do we get them into the bottles?” Constantine asked casually.  
  
“Working on it. Shut up.” Horus answered. Once the last bottle was enchanted and had a seal, he stood up and stretched. “They didn’t seem stupid. A bait won’t be enough…”  
They were silently thinking for a while, then Horus suggested “We could shrink ourselves. Hide in the bottle and they’ll follow. We hurry out and seal the bottle.”  
  
“The bottle holds _two_ of the bastards. Like you said. They’re not stupid. They won’t fall for the same trick twice”  
  
“But we _would_ have managed to seal two away.”  
  
“And given the rest time to call for backup.”   
Horus, honest to God, whined with frustration crossed his arms.   
He took a look around and chewed on his bottom lip as he thought.  
  
“If we need to fight, we’re not doing it here. Let’s go to the beach so we have more space to move.”  
  
“We can’t actually _fight_ demons, kid.”  
  
“It’s not like it’s hard. They’re just shadow demons conjured by one big but weak illusionary demon.”  
Constantine stared at Horus. “What?”  
  
“If it’s so easy, why aren’t we fighting them?”  
Horus sighed.  
  
“Look. It’s not hard, but you need a big area to move on and access to big amounts of magic. Magic I can’t use. So we’re doing it the tricky but safe way. Fighting is the absolute last resort. If they catch us, we’re pretty much dead. Let’s go.”  
Horus grabbed the bottles and the lids and headed for the door.  
Constantine didn’t move so Horus groaned. “What is it _now_?!”  
  
“You better actually have a plan for this. If not I’m out of here.”  
  
“O ye of little faith.”   
Horus exited the safehouse after that, not caring if the older came along or not.   
Constantine would follow eventually, he knew. It’s not in the league’s mindset to leave anyone in a potentially dangerous situation. And this wasn’t only _potentially_ dangerous. It was _definitely_ dangerous.   
  
Sure enough. Not long after, the older magician joined Horus again, walking beside him on the way to the beach. They didn’t talk. They focused on the surroundings instead and they saw shadows moving and flickering. They picked up the pace.   
It was a long walk but they eventually reached the beach. It was empty. Horus wasn’t surprised. Neither was Constantine. The beach was dull. The waves almost seemed to be dark and gray despite the clear weather.   
Horus hummed and took his place in the middle of the beach, readying the bottles.   
  
“So here is how we’ll catch them.” Horus started to explain. “They’ll charge and we’ll throw the bottles at them. If our aim is good, we’ll manage to catch two in each. They’ll make themselves smaller in order to fly through the bottle. Normally that would work. They’re shadows after all. But these bottles are enchanted. They’re smart so as soon as they’re in, we’ll need to seal the bottles. That will leave us with two more bottles. One for the illusionist and one for the remaining shadows. The remaining shadows will have seen our trick so we’ll need to gather them at the same place. We’ll need light spells.”  
  
“I can do that. How should I set them up?”  
  
“Corner them.” Horus said and took a stance. Shadows were approaching, making hissing noises. Their eyes were glowing and they looked smug.  
Constantine frowned and took a stance as well.   
  
“I just throw it at them?” he murmured. Horus gave one firm nod.   
  
“But they need to make the first move. We can’t _initiate_ the fight. I’d explain why, but we don’t exactly have time to spare.”  
Horus narrowed his eyes at the shadows.   
  
“ **Awe. Isn’t this cute. Are you handing yourself over?** ” one of them asked. The rest snickered.   
  
“Not quite. I don’t feel like dying today.”  
  
“ **Oh sweetie. We won’t** ** _kill_** **you. We’ll just… Hurt you. But don’t worry. We won’t hurt you** ** _too_** **bad. See, we made a deal with a little someone~!** ”    
Horus tilted his head questiongly. “ **Someone who’s just itching for some payback on you.** ” **  
**  
“I have _no_ idea who you’re talking about.”  
  
“ **Don’t you? You humiliated him publicly. Shaving him in front of everyone. He’d also like to repay you for tattling on him.** ”  
Understanding dawned on Horus and he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
  
“Seriously? _That’s_ who we’re fighting? _That_ little piece of shit? _That’s_ who you’re taking orders from?”  
  
“ **Oh please. We wouldn’t blindly follow an aggressive lion cub. But he has helped a lot, so we’re going to throw him a bone.** ”   
  
Another demon spoke up.  
“ **Or more specifically.** ** _Someone_** **to bone.** ”   
The demons laughed. Horus wasn’t amused.  
  
“He’s boned me plenty. If he wanted to keep boning me, he should have acted like the alpha he pretended to be.”   
  
“ **Enough chitchat.** ” a demon hissed and they charged, much to Horus’ relief. He didn’t feel like chatting either.   
Horus and Constantine threw their bottles and caught three demons, Horus didn’t waste breath to curse like he wanted to. He focused on diving after his bottle and sealing it shut. Constantine followed his lead and now they had three demons sealed away, three demons remaining and two bottles left.  
Once the bottles were sealed shut, Constantine allowed himself to curse.  
  
“What now?” he hissed at Horus.   
  
“We proceed as planned. We’ll just have to make one more bottle later.”   
  
Constantine didn’t like this plan much but it’s not like he had a better one. He sighed and started putting up spells that would surround the shadows with light. He sighed with relief as the shadows got smaller with nowhere to go. The light was bright so he couldn’t see what happened. He just heard Horus’ orders to take the lights down. Constantine obeyed and smirked as he looked at the bottles, then frowned.   
“Hours. One is missing.”   
Horus growled.  
  
“I fucking know, okay?” he replied as he tied the bottles together. Constantine managed to tackle Horus out of the way of the attack. “We’ll have to fight. Steal my magic. I can’t use that much anyways.” Horus said as he grasped Constantine’s hand.   
  
“I’m not taking your magic! I wouldn’t know what to do with anyways!”   
He used Horus’ grasp to pull them to their feet instead.   
Horus cursed and glared at the shadow.   
  
“Well we can’t just let this fucker be, can we?”   
The demon hissed at them and charged. The magicians managed to dodge out of the way. “John. Come on. Just focus on using bright attacks. I’ll recover. Trust me.”   
Constanitine sighed and obeyed. He took the magic that Horus gave him. It was quite a shock.   
The magic was exact and powerful and… Different. It’s hard to explain. Maybe Constantine had underestimated the boy?  
Nah. The older magician brushed it off as not being used to having someone else’s magic in him.

  
Constantine let go of Hours’ hand and stared down the shadow.    
‘ _ Jesus… I feel… Powerful… I feel like this power could swallow me whole. I feel bloody unstoppable. _ ’    
John felt some cockiness, and maybe he understood where the brat got his confidence and attitude from.   
He’ll need to get this over with quickly so he doesn’t get drunk.    
  
The shadow snarled and charged again. Constantine dodged easily and cast a simple light spell by the water. The spell was stronger than Constantine intended and the light was further amplified by reflecting in water. The shadow screeched and grew significantly.    
Constantine took a deep breath.    
‘ _ It’s not as big as it looks… _ ’ he reminded himself and set up a light spell behind the shadow too. It shrunk.    
Just a bit more. He tried to ignore the screeching and cursing coming from the demon. He sighed and readied an explosive spell.    
Once again it came out stronger than he had intended, leaving a huge hole in the sand, but the shadow was nothing more than smoke now, blowing away in the wind, never to be whole again.    
  
That was…. Easy. It was  _ so  _ easy! Why was Horus even worried?    
  
“Good job, Constantine.” Horus, now standing, said with a smile. “It’s over. For now. We still need to catch the illusionary one, but that can wait. We’ve bought ourselves time.”    
Horus went to pick up the bottles, inspecting them for cracks.   
  
“Where did a kid like you get magic like this?” Constantine asked. Horus shrugged in response while inspecting the seals. Constantine sighed and looked around with a sigh, waiting for Horus to finish. It was darker now, but he could see a shadow clear as day. “Did we miss another shadow?”   
  
Horus took a moment to count the ones they had caught.    
“No. Why?” he asked and looked up. Constantine pointed at the shadow. Horus paled.    
  
“Oh well. I’ll take care of-”   
  
“No. Run.” Horus interrupted before Constantine could finish.    
  
“Why not? Horus. I don’t know why  _ you  _ couldn’t take them down, but I have your magic now. I can use it. Didn’t you see how easily I-”   
Horus grasped Constantine’s wrist. The shadow was moving slowly towards them.   
  
“Not just a shadow. Run.”    
Horus held the bottles to his chest and made a run for it. When the older magician didn’t follow, he groaned and turned around. “ _ Run _ !!” he growled and pushed Constantine. This time, the man reluctantly obeyed and ran with Horus, away from the beach and into the city.    
  
“I could have taken it.”   
  
“No- No. You couldn’t have! Hellhounds don’t give a shit about light spells! They consume it! Unlike a regular shadow, they actually  _ get  _ bigger and stronger! It’s not a trick of light!”   
  
“Hellhound?? How would you know? It looked exactly the same!”   
  
“My  _ brother _ is a hellhound! Remember?? I have some experience!! Now  _ k e e p r u n n i n g ! _ ” Horus ordered.    
They ran through the streets of Gotham and Horus occasionally glanced back behind them to make sure they weren’t followed.    
Eventually, they reached the safe house from before again. Horus slammed the door shut and started rummaging through his stuff, finding a hiding place for the captured shadows in the process.   
The magicians were panting and Horus quickly found a hiding place for the bottles. He grabbed a book and tossed it to Constantine. Constantine caught it with a confused expression. It was a very worn book with small, colored post-it notes marking pages.   
  
“The third yellow one. Do you know the spell?” Horus asked.   
Constantine raised an eyebrow but opened the book.    
It revealed a rather complex cover spell.    
  
“I’ve seen it before. It’s… A very specific spell. Scent switching?”   
  
“Sort of. Scent  _ blending _ . It will make our scents hard to find. Spread it out. Can you perform it?”   
  
“I can. Why?”   
  
“We’re hiding from a fucking hellhound, John. We  _ will  _ be found if we don’t hide our scents. No use  _ hiding  _ it when they know we’re here. Do it. I’ll go call Tyr- Actually! Include him in the spell too.”   
And then Horus walked away. Constantine huffed but started carefully reading the instructions to make sure he didn’t get it wrong, then he started casting the spell.    
When Horus came back he informed the other that the deed was done.   
Horus was given back his magic and Constantine was offered some tea as thanks for the help. They sat on the couch and sipped tea in silence until Constantine asked.   
  
“Why don’t you perform magic on your own? It’s not like you don’t have the energy. Is it that you can’t control it…? Or?”   
  
“I’m supposed to be in hiding and magic is traceable. I  _ can  _ use my magic. I have just about perfect control over it… But if I use too much I’ll become a magic beacon. I can’t risk someone finding me…”    
  
“And your pops…?”   
  
“Hell is split. There’s a war. Dad’s fighting in it… He tried to reach a compromise, but the man behind the other side refused to see him personally, and dad refused to speak to any type of ‘middle man’. I think you can understand how that went…”    
Constantine hummed.    
  
“Are you worried….? About your old man?”   
  
“Not really. Few things can bring him down. And the things that  _ can _ are either close friends to him or uninterested in wars and power. I  _ am _ worried about my mom though… And my other siblings… My boyfriend…”    
  
“What kind of being is uninterested in power?”   
  
“The kind that has unlimited power.”    
Horus grinned a little when Constantine didn’t seem any the wiser. “It’s a long story and probably not information you want to have once you have it. It’s hard to wrap your head around. For now though-” Horus said and stood up. “- I need to head home and make sure my little brother remains protected. Thank you for all your help, John. I owe you one.”    
  
Horus left Constantine on the couch with that, and Constantine couldn’t help but feel that having Horus owe you one was a very good thing.    
  
Once Horus made it home, after making sure nothing followed him, he started putting up hiding spells and protection spells on the safe house. When Tyr asked him about it, Horus just shrugged it off and instead asked his brother about his day. 


	31. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hints at sexual themes and mentions underage relations. (100% Consensual but that doesn't always matter to some people, which is totally fine :3)

Tyr had never been good at following instructions. Especially not when he wasn’t told the  _ reasons  _ behind the instructions.    
So, naturally, when Eren told him;   
“ _ Don’t go outside unless you have to _ .”    
Tyr responded;   
“ _ Okay. _ ” only to leave the house an hour later out of boredom.    
He also decided that going to the batcave was the obvious decision. He actually kinda enjoyed helping Tim with trying to crack the codes in the ancient books. Tyr was starting to see why Eren decided to be smart.    
Also, reading his own language reminded him of home.    
It was nice.   
  
Once Tyr arrived in the cave though, the air was sickeningly sweet and people were rushing back and forth, all suited up. Which was odd seeing as it was just afternoon.    
Alfred was standing over something in the middle of the cave, Batman next to him, Red Robin was sitting by the computer and telling the others about whatever information he found, Nightwing was standing by another, smaller computer together with a big man dressed in all black and a cowl covering his face. He looked like a meaner and rougher version of Batman himself. His suit had something like a crescent moon on it and it seemed like he hadn’t shaved for a few days. Red Hood was carrying things for Alfred, bringing whatever the man required.    
‘ _ Where’s mom…? _ ’ Tyr couldn’t help but think when he spotted him. He heard some voices come out from the speakers but he couldn’t place their voices.    
Tyr walked up to Red Hood.   
  
“What’s going on?”    
He didn’t expect the vigilante to flinch.    
  
“Jesus Christ!!”   
  
“I should hope not.” Tyr said, sounding offended.   
  
“What are you doing here?”    
  
“I came to help Red Robin. But… What’s going on here?”    
Red Hood sighed.    
  
“Nightwing found a strange military guy of unknown land, force and designation. He’s very sick but we don’t know what’s wrong with him and he has a strange liquid coming out of his body. He’s sensitive to touch.”   
  
“Oooh. Interesting~! Did he wear a dog tag or…?”   
  
“Yeah, but they didn’t give us much. Nightwing and Midnighter are trying to figure those out.”   
  
Tyr hummed and went to the table where Nightwing and, Midnighter apparently, stood. He caught a glance of the dog tags next to the computer. Tyr narrowed his eyes and grabbed them to look at them, then looked back to where Alfred was standing with Batman and Red Hood.    
  
‘ _ Is it…? _ ’    
Tyr was a bit pale but he gathered courage and went to the others so he could see the mystery man. He gulped.    
  
Lying there was a man with only his bottom half covered with a blanket.  He had a scar over the left side of his face, narrowly avoiding his eye. His neck had scars too, as did his hands, arms and quite frankly his entire body. He had a tattoo on his arm that reached around his shoulder. Every inch of his skin was sweaty.   
His hair was a grayish color, not a result of his age. He didn’t look older than 30 .    
Suddenly, the scent in the cave made sense.    
  
“Shor…” he mumbled.    
The man, Shor, opened his eyes a little, revealing their bright green, almost yellow, color. A small, pathetic sounding whine was heard from the man.    
Tyr could sympathize. The man looked to be in extreme pain. Jaw clenched tight and eyes narrowed in an attempt to not get too much light into them. His nostrils flared from his heavy breathing.   
Shor carried another scent on him, deep underneath the sickenly sweet one. The sweet scent was almost enough to cover up the second one, but Tyr would recognize that anywhere. That strong scent of pine trees. A forest after it had rained.    
Tyr tried, but he couldn’t help the pained whine that escaped his throat. The noise echoed in the cave and Tyr was keenly aware of everyone’s eyes on him. But he was mostly aware of Shor’s eyes on him. An understanding pity.   
Tyr felt like crying. He wanted to find a corner somewhere and pity himself.   
  
“Hey pup…” Shor rasped out.    
  
“I’m not your pup… You’re not my pack.”   
Despite the harsh words, intended to hurt the other, Shor smiled with amusement. Shor made to answer but winced instead. Tyr sighed and moved away to make a phone call.    
While the phone was trying to connect, he turned to Alfred.    
“Just make sure he has plenty to drink ? And some snacks? Please? I’ll get the rest.”    
A click from his phone told Tyr that the other person had picked up the phone.    
“Heya. You know that handy toolbox you got for me? Could you maybe perhaps bring it to the Batcave?”    
  
“ _... Why are you in the Batcave? Didn’t I tell you to stay at home? _ ” Eren huffed with slight annoyance.    
  
“Can you bring the box or not?” Tyr whined.   
  
“ _ Is it very urgent? _ ”   
  
“Kinda?”   
  
“ _ Tyr. Is it very urgent? _ ” Eren asked again. Tyr huffed.   
  
“Yes.”    
  
“ _ Idiot. _ ” was the last thing Eren said before hanging up, but Tyr knew that his request had gotten through.    
Tyr turned back to Shor.    
  
“Do we have somewhere closed off that we can take him? A room or something? Not upstairs. His scent will stick to the walls there.” Tyr asked.    
Batman stared at Tyr. Tyr stared back. “Can’t you guys feel how thick the air is in here?”   
  
“Now that you mention it… Yeah.” Nightwing muttered. “We have something like a cell, if that would help.”   
  
“It will.” Tyr said almost before Nightwing had finished his sentence. “Take him there?”   
Nightwing and Batman exchanged a look, then Nightwing sighed and rolled the bed to the cell.    
  
“Explain.” Batman demanded. Tyr adjusted his footing awkwardly and started playing with his hands.    
  
“It’s a bit embarrassing.” he mumbled out. Just as he said that, his brother came in. Tyr flinched.   
  
“Okay, slut. I got your little toys!” he called out. “Holy  _ shit _ !!” followed soon after. Tyr located his brother and saw that the other had covered his nose with his shirt.   
  
“How the fuck did you get here so quickly??” Tyr asked.   
  
“Magic.” Eren answered as he looked at his brother with narrowed eyes. “These are not for you, are they?” he asked and gestured at the box he was carrying together with blankets and pillows. Tyr shook his head. “Then who? Who the  _ fuck _ could make the air this thick?”    
  
“Ahm… Well… See it’s like-”   
  
“Spit it out, Tyr. Or I’ll shove one of these down your throat and you  _ won’t  _ like it.”    
Tyr whimpered slightly, then sighed.    
  
“Shor.” he answered finally after debating with himself for a short minute. Eren’s eyes widened and he dropped the blankets and the box, the contents falling out of it. Tyr’s stomach knotted in embarrassment.    
He heard some chokes from around the cave.    
Dildos, buttplugs and vibrators in all shapes and sizes, mostly very big with knots, rolled on the floor.    
  
“ _ Shor _ ??” Eren shrieked, unconcerned of Tyr’s embarrassment. The cave was filled with detectives. They  _ knew  _ that these tools belonged to him. Eren huffed. “Let him suffer.”    
  
“ _ Eren _ !!” Tyr gasped.    
  
“ _ Tyr _ !!” Eren gasped back, mocking his brother. “We don’t know whose side he’s on. I’m not helping a traitor.”    
  
“He’s  _ not  _ a traitor! He smells like-!”   
  
“Well maybe  _ he’s  _ a traitor too.” Eren snarled.    
Tyr gasped, his heart twisting painfully at the mere  _ thought  _ of the possibility. Then he growled darkly. Eren rolled his eyes and crouched to gather the spilled out sex toys. “He won’t die without them.”   
  
“But he  _ will  _ suffer. He already is. Not that  _ you’d  _ understand. H u m a n .”   
Eren huffed and shoved the box and blankets into Tyr’s arms.    
  
“Eat shit.” he snarled.   
Tyr would never understand why ‘human’ was such a trigger word for the other. It was a good tool to have for when they were fighting. It caused damage, but Tyr didn’t understand how much damage or why. Tyr was fine with that. He growled after Eren. A threat.    
The threat went ignored. Eren just went to take a seat by the tinkering table. Tyr huffed and went to the cell where Shor was held now.    
‘ _ They’re my toys. I can do what I want. _ ’

~...~

  
Eren grabbed a screwdriver and started spinning in the chair with a bitter expression. He knew everyone’s eyes were on him, but couldn’t bring himself to care much. Then he heard a sigh and Red Hood took a seat next to him.    
  
“Eren…” Red Hood said to get his attention. Eren didn’t acknowledge him. “Can you please explain? Do you know that guy?”   
  
“I do…” Eren confessed, although it wasn’t much of a confession since that much was obvious. “His name is Shor. He’s a… or at least he  _ used  _ to be, a family friend. Don’t know about now though.”    
  
“He had two dog tags around his neck. They had the omega letter on them. Does that mean anything?” Batman asked in his usual gruff and serious voice.    
  
“One of them stands for his unit or… Designation or whatever it’s called.”    
  
“The omega unit? Never heard of before. Not in terms of the military.” Midnighter commented.   
  
“Because you’re in no need of it. It’s called the omega troops by the way.” Eren huffed. “Anyways. On the other dog tag it should say M-Ω. It stands for his genders.”   
  
“Omega gender?” Batman asked.   
  
“Yes. My brother is an omega too. It’s a secondary gender. It’s a lot to explain, but basically, omegas can give birth regardless of their primary gender. There are three genders. I’m sure you can guess which ones. Alpha, Beta and Omega. Explaining their exact roles could take time, so…”   
  
“Does that mean there are Alpha troops too?” Red Robin asked.   
  
“ Ahm… Well yes. And no. It’s- Look. I’m not great at history, but basically, omega troops aren’t supposed to exist. Omegas rioted and showed that they’re stronger and smarter than initially thought. For some reason a guy figured that having omegas in the army, and not only as healers, wouldn’t be such a bad idea, but having omegas work with alphas turned out to be a disaster. No surprise there.”    
Everyone in the room tilted their heads and Eren groaned. “Omegas are generally looked at as Alphas’ personal fleshlights. As in, alphas think they have the right to just grab an omega, especially an omega in heat, and just screw them over. Literally. Because the pheromones that the Omegas release when in heat messes with the alphas’ head. Basically shouting ‘hey there big guy. I want babies’ or something… Look. I’m not great at the alpha omega dynamics. I just know that omegas are kinda oppressed. Like women here. I’m too tired to explain the specifics. “    
Red Hood sighed and rubbed his temples.   
  
“Can’t things ever be simple with you?”   
  
“Not if you insist on asking questions with long and complicated answers.” Eren smirked, then he stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I need to check on my brother.”   
Just then a sad whine echoed in the cave. Eren looked around and saw his brother hugging a shirt that was entirely too big for him. He was crying and standing there.   
“Tyr?”   
  
“I-It’s his-” Tyr hicked, snuggling into the fabric. Eren exhaled with relief, then smiled soothingly at his brother.    
  
“That’s nice, Tyr… It smells like him?”    
His brother nodded dumbly, focusing on the shirt. “Why don’t you come take a seat.” Eren offered, gesturing at the seat he had previously occupied. Tyr shuffled closer while fondling the shirt. “Did Shor bring it?”    
Tyr nodded, taking a seat and pulling his knees to his chest.    
  
“Who is this ‘he’?” Red Hood asked.    
  
“Tyr’s bonded mate, Garmr.” Eren explained and rubbed his brother’s back. Tyr whimpered.    
  
“Garmr… My Garmr…” Tyr sniffled, lost in the scent. “My alpha…”    
Tyr’s voice was wet and his body was shaking from held back sobs.    
Batman frowned.   
  
“And how old is Tyr, again?”    
  
“We’ve been over this. Our ages are complicated.”    
Eren could feel Batman’s glare. “Ugh. Okay. So he’s a minor. And I know this looks… Bad. But it’s not as bad as it seems. I promise.”   
  
“Oh. The mate is a minor too then?” Red Robin asked.    
Eren laughed awkwardly.    
  
“Not… Not exactly. No. He’s one of the oldest hounds there is. Heh… But look! It’s fine! Where they come from, there are different rules! Their souls are kinda… Tied together. The fates wrote it so they’re destined to be together. Evidently, seeing as my dad threatened to kill Garmr when he marked Tyr and they both still made it out alive.”    
  
“Garmr….” Tyr whimpered. Eren sighed.    
  
“Look. You’ll get more accurate answers once Shor’s heat is over. Probably. Depending on where he stands. Be patient until then? Shouldn’t take more than a week. A week and a half, tops.”    
  
Batman was clearly not happy about that arrangement. The other bats seemed relieved though, not having to process even more confusing knowledge. They had no real way of knowing if what Eren said was even moderately true.    
  
They’d just have to wait and see.    
So the brothers were dismissed, Red Hood offering them a ride home.    
  
“Did you really use magic to get to the cave?” Jason asked. “I thought you said you couldn’t use too much.”   
Eren smiled a little.    
  
“I was already on my way to the cave. I just used a small spell to bring the items Tyr wanted. Teleporting objects isn’t the same as teleporting a life.”    
  
“Ah…”    
Jason had come to trust Eren by now, so he just accepted that information as truth.   
He dropped the brothers off. Tyr was still sulking and longing for his mate when they entered their home. Jason took off and informed the cave that he would be back soon to pick up Raven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make a valentines day chapter, it will be very late. Would you be interested in one? And if so, what would you like to see?  
> How the brothers handle valentines day now? Without their boyfs? Or a look back at how they've celebrated valentines before?  
> Or some Jason valentines? TimKon? A bit of everything?   
> Comment what you'd be interested in.   
> Also. If you have questions about omega logic or something, next chapter will basically be Tim interviewing Shor. Ask questions and they might be answered. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to add tags, or if you have something that you feel needs to be explained further. I'll do my best.


End file.
